<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shatter Me (Jerome Valeska) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495138">Shatter Me (Jerome Valeska)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, Violent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome Valeska, light of my life, the fire in my heart, my best friend and my first love..</p><p>It's funny how I ended up betraying him. Was it betrayal really? No it wasn't. It probably wasn't. He became a monster. He became a person I didn't know even existed. I ended up choosing my ethics over my love. </p><p>A story of unrequited love, passion and betrayal.</p><p>A story of innocent friendship gone sour. </p><p>And, a story of redemption and descent into madness.</p><p>My name is Erin Samuels and I met Jerome Valeska at a circus. And that's when my life changed completely. </p><p>Jerome Valeska x Original Fem Character</p><p>(Set in all seasons of Gotham: Plot mix of both Gotham and my own plot.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ☾1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's far."</p><p>"It's late."</p><p>"I'm too old for that."</p><p>"I'm busy."</p><p>"It's cold."</p><p>"I'm tired." </p><p>"It's hard." </p><p>Be stronger than your strongest excuse.</p><p>Someone really important told me that. </p><p>He told me that if there was something I really wanted to do, no matter how lame or insignificant it seemed to appear or sound in my head, it didn't matter. What mattered was me putting my feet out of the zone I call 'comfort zone' and actually end up doing it. I am 19 years old today and I believe every word of it, even though the person who encouraged me to follow my dreams was stuck cleaning elephant dung at a circus. Ironical, right?</p><p>I was born in Gotham City, it was a chilly winter night as my mama used to tell me. We used to live in a tiny one bedroom apartment in the Narrows, not a very respectable place to live in at Gotham. Our apartment was a shack really. Two bedrooms. Filthy and tiny. A bath and a kitchen. A full living room. Mama used to work as a bar dancer, a revelation that only came to me the day I was old enough to go to school. I would stand by the doorway, watch the other kids, mostly my neighbours go to school. Mama didn't send me to school. She thought it was a waste of money. She had rent to pay . Oh, and booze to buy. I remember sneaking into the library sometimes, laying my hands on whatever book or newspaper I could get, trying to study and grasp what little I could. I wasn't illiterate, could read the basics, but that's it. </p><p>My apartment was a no limits zone for me while growing up. I wasn't allowed to step out of my bedroom unless my mama gave me the permission to do so. I would stay locked up in my room for hours until my mama finally decided to come in and give me something to eat. It was probably after her new boy toy had left the apartment , she would grab the leftovers from last night and bring those over to me. I clearly remember how she reeked of booze and sex the minute she stepped into my room, I would immediately place my palms on my mouth and nose and press them hard against it, not wanting to inhale the disgusting odour.</p><p>I remember this one night , almost three years back, my mama finally decided that she didn't want me any longer. Yeah, she felt it was her choice. I was probably 14 years old that time. I remembered waking up one night to a ruckus in the house, I could hear yelling and shouting coming from mum's bedroom. I slid my feet across my bed, dangling it by the sides before jumping off and making my way to the door. Mindful of not making any noise, I pulled the door open inwards and peeped into my mum's room. She was probably having a fight with one of the pot bellied heavily bearded men she used to bring home from the bar. </p><p>"I don't care! She has to go! I'm gonna marry you only if she goes!"<br/>
I heard a male voice yell, making me wonder if they were talking about me. I sneaked out of my bedroom, inching closer and closer towards my mum's bedroom. </p><p>"You're being unreasonable, Carl!"<br/>
My mum's voice called out. I could figure out how drunk she was basis the slurring of her words. </p><p>"I'm not! I'll already be having you and that little bitch in your belly to feed! I don't need any more heads, especially those that ain't mine!" </p><p>A sound of glass breaking from inside her room was loud enough to pull me to my feet and run back into my bedroom, throwing shut the door behind me with my foot with a loud thud. I jumped into bed, pulling the covers over me, hugging my pillow tight as hot tears spilled out of my eyes, dampening the pillows under my face. I cried myself to sleep that night.</p><p>The next morning I knew they'd send me away. I woke up to my mum standing by the door with my trunk already packed and laying on the floor. One of the last things I remembered about her was her face the day she sent me away. She wouldn't meet my eyes, she would keep looking at her feet. She told me point blank that her lover wanted me to go. They were starting a family and they wanted to get married. Why couldn't I just stay here? I wasn't emotionally attached to my mother but I liked living under a roof with food in my belly, atleast what little she fed me. However, I couldn't protest. I nodded then and slid out of my bed , not bothering to even ask her where they were planning to send me. I put on whatever clothes she had laid out for me on the bed, rest of my clothes already having been packed in the trunk. I looked at her one last time, angry tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. She just looked away. </p><p>I stepped out into the dank hallway of my apartment, most of the wall plaster already coming off the edges, the walls scraped and unpainted, until I reached the living room.  The living room wasn't in a better shape either, the couches were old and poor looking, with ugly stains on them. We had a TV set but there was no cable so there was no point in using it either. It just lay there, pretending to be a piece of decoration. My mum's lover was sat there on one of the couches, his feet spread out in front of him on the couch, his fingers curled against a bottle of chilled beer. I hated the sight of this man. Even after moving out of that house, which I never could call my home, I couldn't bring myself to push the hatred that I had for this man out of my heart.  </p><p>I walked into the living room, followed by my mum who was practically dragging out my trunk since it was too heavy to be lifted. He just pushed himself up lazily and grabbed the trunk off my mama's hand and threw a sharp slap against my left cheek, making me grit my teeth and my tears spill out, as my cheek started stinging. </p><p>"This is what she fucking gets for devoting her life to you? To provide for your stupid needs? You don't have the fucking decency to pull your own trunk, you little piece of shit ?!" He barked.</p><p>Devoting her life to me? I don't remember the last time I had three proper meals a day. I don't know what it fucking feels like to go to school like a normal kid my age. I have no friends, I have nobody to talk to. I'm locked up in my room most of the time, finding a little comfort in doing the thing I only love, singing. </p><p>And that was that. That was the moment I felt that maybe it is for the best that my mum decided to throw me out. Maybe, I'll be free now. I'll meet people, make friends my own age. Get a job once I was old enough and get up on my own feet. That was the minute I wiped off my tears, promising myself never to spill my tears for this pathetic family ever again. Maybe they deserved each other. A sicko for a stupid bar dancer slut. </p><p>I slept through most of the car ride that day. It wasn't even long probably but when I opened my eyes, we were parked outside the circus. While my mum's lover sat quietly in the drivers seat, I could see my mum talk to a funny looking man dressed as a ring master of the circus with paint caked all over his face from the car window . I saw her pointing towards me and they started walking in my direction. </p><p>"Now, Erin? Be at your best behaviour. This is going to be your home from now." I heard my mum say, leaning down face level with me. </p><p>I couldn't help supress the chuckle forming inside my throat. The way my mum pretended to care for me and be a doting mother when she was out in public. Here she was, selling me off to the circus for a few dollar bills and still pretending to be a good mother. Fucking whore. She grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the clown standing a few inches away from us. She then left me standing there, my trunk placed at my feet while I watched their car disappear. </p><p>"Eh,well. You're going to be staying with the Grayson's." I heard the man say but I paid no attention. He lifted my trunk with ease and started walking deeper into the circus. "You comin, kid?" I heard him yell, without looking back at me. So that's the day I finally became a part of Haly's Circus and who knew that day, this circus will change my life. </p><p>It took me about a week settling with the Grayson's. The brothers, Alphonse and John Grayson were kind enough to accomodate me in their trailer. Although I hardly got any time to interact with them much, I figured that they were somewhat kind. Not that rude to me. Made me do a little chores, but not so much. Mostly, I did them out of choice as I felt a little gratitude for letting me stay with them. I was mostly alone at the trailer, except the nights. They were mostly away, being the highlight of the circus, 'the Flying Graysons', they were mostly either performing or either practising when the show wasn't on. </p><p>One day, however, second week into my stay at the circus, the ringmaster came to our shared trailer and informed me that I cannot stay with the Grayson's anymore. They didn't want me there. I was heartbroken. Why? Was I that bad? I did all the chores they asked me to, I even helped them prepare supper. I cleaned the trailers when they were not here. It was only later I figured that maybe I was invading their personal space. They couldn't really bring girls to their trailers with me being around. </p><p>"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" I asked the ringmaster. </p><p>"Well, you're old enough to get a trailer of your own. Don't you want to be alone?" He raised an eyebrow, watching me curiously, contemplating something.<br/>
Maybe I'd like that. A trailer of my own. I nodded then and he patted me on my back, almost a little too hard. </p><p>"And also, you're going to start working with Lila." He informed me.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. I had heard of Lila Valeska, although I hadn't had a chance yet to meet her face to face neither attend her show. She was the snake dancer at Haly's Circus. "But I don't like snakes!" I protested. It's true. I hated snakes. They were vile creatures. Spawns of Satan themselves. He just shook his head and patted my head like a two year old. "Well, now that you're a part of the circus, you have to do something productive. What's the point of wasting 500 dollars on you if you just want a roof to stay at and no job?" He said. "Fine, I'll do it." I muttered, almost inaudibly, staring at my feet. </p><p>The week following, I had been given my own trailer. It was not very spacious, provided I'll be the only one staying there. It had a bed, a bath and a tiny kitchen. I was satisfied with it. My trailer was next to the Valeska trailer which was slightly bigger than mine. From what I'd heard, Lila didn't live alone. She lived with her 13 year old son, Jerome, whom I hadn't seen around yet. Probably I would soon. At least I'll have someone around my age to talk to. </p><p>The ringmaster's plan however backfired drastically. My little tryst with Lila Valeska and the snakes didn't fare well. I wasn't able to conquer my phobia of snakes. I would run away everytime Lila called me over to start practising with her. Eventually, the ringmaster got tired of me in the end and decided to drop the idea of making me learn snake dancing with Lila. I remembered how one day he just came up to my trailer and asked me which wild animal I liked the most. Well, lions off course. Who doesn't ? </p><p>Much to my horror, two days later, I saw the ringmaster again. Only this time, he wasn't alone. I could see a tiny crate next to him as he stood at the door of my trailer. That's when I saw him for the first time. Lila Valeska's son. I distinctly remember staring at his beautiful ginger coloured hair which was unlike his mother's raven black hair and my copper brown ones. When the ringmaster bended over to pull out whatever he was hiding in that crate for me, I was eyeing the handsome ginger haired kid leaning against the door of his trailer, his mother a few steps away from him, both looking at me, the former with a hint of curiosity while the latter with a little jealousy. His towering bulk loomed over her like a mountain, his hands stuffed casually into the pocket of his rugged coat. I remembered staring into his emerald green orbs briefly until my gaze was interrupted by the ring master's cough, aimed intentionally towards me to pull me out of my hypnosis. </p><p>He pulled out a lion cub, much to amazement and made his way to me. Nervous at first, I let out my trembling hand and placed it over the cub's tuft of hair on his forehead, stroking him softly. "Well, he's yours. Do you like him?" I heard the ringmaster croak excitedly. I nodded. I really did like him. Much more than I liked snakes. And I could somewhat feel that Lila was pissed. Maybe because I had everything now that she had lost, youth and beauty.  I named my cub Majesty. My very own lion cub. I couldn't have been prouder. I started training regularly from that day onwards then. And a year later, I had my very own performance slot along with Majesty, 'Jumping through Hoops'. </p><p>That was my life before I decided to leave the Circus and move on with my life.</p><p>I pushed my chair back and let the back of my head rest against the back rest, my head throbbing due to my migraine problem. I couldn't help but think that the monotony of this job was taking a toll on me. Why the hell did I agree into applying for this job? It is far worse than what I imagined it to be. I was stuck sitting at a desk, scribbling through dozens of files and stacks of papers instead of being out there chasing bad guys with a freaking revolver in my hand.<br/>
My eyes fell on my mug of coffee, only to realize that I had probably drank all of it. And now I needed more. </p><p>Groaning and grumbling under my breath, I stood up and as a reflex, stretched my arms in the air, cracking my knuckles, inviting a rude remark from someone probably noticing me. </p><p>"If anybody enjoys a gala time in here, it definitely is Erin." A voice called out. </p><p>"Good morning to you too, Harvey." Prick.</p><p>I watched Harvey and his partner Jim Gordon, the only one who was nice here to me by the way ever since I joined, jog merrily down the stairs, making their way towards the interrogation room. I couldn't help but notice the door to the interrogation room was slightly open.</p><p>"Jim!" I called out and immediately found myself running towards him. "Who's in there?" I pointed my boney finger towards the half shut interrogation room door. </p><p>"Why don't you go and do the sorting of the files huh? You're too young to be dealing with the shit that we deal with." Harvey mumbled, annoyed. </p><p>"Well maybe I think I am ready to play a real cop. I'm 19! I'm not a kid anymore." I protested, exasperated, throwing my hands in the air dramatically. </p><p>It was frustrating, I was probably the youngest candidate to get into GCPD. Clearing the fitness test was not difficult. I even managed to crack the examination with what basics I studied for a year before trying to apply for the GCPD. But what got me this job was the answer I gave to Jim Gordon the day he met all the recruits. He asked us a simple question. What are the qualities of a good cop?<br/>
Later on, he told me he had chosen me due to the answer I had given him. He told me that he had the same ethical beliefs like me, which is what made him pick me. For me, the best qualities a good cop can have are compassion , empathy and integrity. When citizens truly feel that the cop cares about them, they are more likely to cooperate, they typically offer information more easily and work to help in enforcing the law. You can sit back and minimalise the risk and still earn a paycheck. It takes a good cop to go out there and catch the bad guys.</p><p>While me and Harvey were bickering, I failed to notice Jim scrutinise me with his gaze, probably thinking about something. Suddenly, out of the blue, he cleared his throat and I stopped talking. "Okay Harvey, maybe she is right. Okay kid. This is your chance to prove yourself." He handed me the file then and surprised, I took it in my hand, clutching it hard against my fingers. He told me to take ten minutes to go through the contents of the file and then come back with him to interrogate the suspect. </p><p>I watched the silhouettes of Jim and Harvey disappear into the recreation lounge, probably to get themselves a cup of coffee. Fuck coffee. I dumped the file on the desk and slid into it, flipping through the first page. </p><p>Suspect Name: Jerome Valeska</p><p>Suspected Crime : Murder of his mother, Lila Valeska</p><p>OH MY GOD. </p><p>This can't be fucking happening. This can't be true. Jerome? Fuck! Thousands of thoughts started swimming through my mind the minute I read his name. Jerome couldn't have killed Lila. Could he? It's not possible! Jerome was the sweetest person I knew. He was my only friend. And he was my ... first love. But deep down I knew. He had killed Lila Valeska. He had given in to his innermost demons while I had ended up fighting mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ☾2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weakly, I made my way into the recreational lounge and ignoring the piercing stare of other officers, I just wandered aimlessly up to the coffee brewing machine and placed my mug under it, watching the machine fill up my mug. I suddenly lost the will to go and interrogate the suspect. How could I? How was I supposed to go in and get him to accept what he had done? I could feel my heart thump faster and faster inside my chest, not in a good way. Curling my fingers against the boiling hot mug of coffee, oblivious to the stinging and burning sensation against my palm due to its immense heat, I placed the mug to my lips and took a sip of it, only to spit it out, my tongue on fire.</p><p>From the corner of my eye, I noticed Jim notice my actions. His hands stuffed into the pockets of his well ironed blazer, he walked up to me, his expressions serious and questioning. </p><p>"Erin. I've been noticing you ever since you've come in here. You've been in a daze. I'm sorry if you feel the pressure of going in for an interrogation with only ten minutes of preparation.." He sighed, staring down at the tiled floor of the precinct before staring back at my face.<br/>
I bit my lip, embarrassed. This was very unlike me. Ever since I had stepped into the GCPD, I had considered this as a fresh start to my life that I had always envisioned, ever since I was a child. I considered myself lucky to land such a prestigious job, a girl born and brought up in the Narrows, landed a job at the GCPD. I decided not to fuck it up. Pulling up a brave expression on my face, I gave James Gordon a weak smile and took another sip of my coffee. </p><p>"Don't worry Jim. I can handle it. I guess I'm just a little nervous." I looked at him, letting my lips curve into a tiny smile. He nodded and slid his hands out of his pockets, placing one hand on my shoulder and encouragingly patting me. "Well, I'm waiting for you at the interrogation room. You're the lead interrogator. I'll just assist. All the best, Erin."  </p><p>"Thanks Jim." I looked down for a bit at my almost empty coffee mug and then back up. Jim certainly had a way of calming people. I placed the empty coffee mug into the dishwasher at a corner and wiped the corners of my mouth with a tissue paper before dumping the dirty napkins into the trash bin. With slow steps, I started walking towards the interrogation room, my heart fluttering nervously against my insides. </p><p>*Flashback*</p><p>"Majesty!" </p><p>My voice echoed through the massive cage. Holding a basket of meat chunks in my hands, I walked further and further into the cage, trying to look for my friend. Suddenly, loud roar arose from behind of me. Acting out of instinct, I jumped towards the sound of the roar but was late by a few seconds as the second I turned to face the roar, Majesty had already pushed me to the ground, the nails on his paws digging into my flesh, making me cry out in pain. He was not a full grown lion yet, infact, he was only about a year and few months old. But he was still quite tall and stronger than I was. He just leaned his huge face into mine and sniffed me slightly before letting his tongue out and lick my face all over, using his paws to hit my sides. That was his way of telling me he wanted to play. </p><p>"Majesty! You gave me a freaking heart attack boy!" I sat back up immediately, frowning as I touched the tears he had made on my jacket at the shoulder part with his nails. I slapped his side and pushed him off me which he readily did as he had smelled the meat in the basket. Wincing slightly as pain coursed through my shoulders the minute I placed my palms on the ground to lift myself up, I managed to get up and make my way out of his cage, locking it behind me. Well there were many trained people here at the circus who were paid to feed the animals but I somehow felt that Majesty was the most comfortable with me. </p><p>My trailer was a few yards away from his cage. With slow steps, I started walking back to my trailer. The sun was beginning to set and it was the time for the first evening circus show to start. I wasn't trained enough yet to start performing. Ringmaster had told me I was still a little rough around the edges and so was my Majesty. We required further training. So, I just watched or stayed at my trailer. </p><p>"You're bleeding.." A voice called out from behind me, making me immediately turn around, my hand placed on my heart. </p><p>It was the mysterious boy from the opposite trailer, Lila Valeska's son. I'd only seen him around doing chores all day long. He would start with cleaning the trailer in the morning, a bucket and mop in his hand. He would then clean the barns and sometimes, even clean the elephant dung. We never really talked before, until today. I just realized that up close, his face was even beautiful than what it looked like from afar, his pale skin like that of a porcelain doll, with a few freckles spread over his cheekbones, his ginger coloured hair messily falling over his eyes. I looked down to where he was gazing. He was looking at my torn jacket, blood was oozing out of both sides, the place where Majesty had dug his nails into me.</p><p>"It's just a scratch.." I whispered, feeling conscious of my appearance all of a sudden. </p><p>"Wait here. I'll be back!" He called out halfway running towards his trailer. I looked behind me and lowered myself on an old looking wooden bench that creaked the minute I sat on it. A few seconds later, I saw him emerge out of his trailer, a medical kit in his hand. </p><p>"It will get infected if you don't clean the wound." He informed me as I watched him open the first aid kit and grab a cotton ball and some antiseptic cleaner. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them back up again. "It's gonna sting a little.." He informed me, his expression showing slight concern. I nodded, it was fine. It was just pain. Pain is what makes you feel alive. I felt his cold fingers graze against the exposed part of my shoulder and I flinched unintentionally, even before he had applied the cotton on my wound. </p><p>"Hey, it's alright.." He whispered and gently placed the cotton soiled with the antiseptic against the raw wound. Instantly, I flinched and shut my eyes as the wound starting stinging , curling my palms around the fabric of my shirt. He cleaned my wound with much gentleness and slowly, I started to relax a bit. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first time. "Better?" He asked me and I nodded, staring into his greenish orbs for probably the tenth time in the past few minutes.  </p><p>I shut my eyes in annoyance as I realized that my other shoulder is yet to be treated the same way. He probably sensed my apprehension and fear so he started making small talk. "People talk about you here." I heard him say, making me narrow my eyes slightly. Immediately, he corrected himself. "In a good way, off course." He placed the cotton ball over my other wound and I winced again, this time grabbing his knee hard although he didn't seem to mind or even notice. </p><p>"What do they talk about?" </p><p>"They're curious. They say you can tame a lion. And off course, they say that you have a lion. No one's ever seen it though. But we've all heard it roar." He looked at me sheepishly, pulling his hands away and running one of his through the back of his hair. "We're not allowed to go in there. Off limits." He informed me. I couldn't help but give him a tiny smile.</p><p>"Well I can't tame all lions. Just one lion cub actually. He's actually just a year old. Not even a complete adult lion. That's just rumours. It's the same thing like your mum has with Sheba. Sheba loves your mom and she listens to her, she's attached. She wouldn't listen to anyone but her." I tried to explain while he nodded faintly. </p><p>My eyes lit up suddenly and I glanced at him, a grin creeping over the edges of my lips before I parted my lips to say something. "Do you wanna come meet him? Don't worry I'll protect you." I saw Jerome's eyebrows shoot up for a quick bit and a faint smirk creep over the corner of his lips. "Protect me? It was pretty much obvious you did a pretty bad job protecting yourself.." He said, squinting his eyes shut in a funny manner and looking up into the sky. </p><p>"Well that was different, Jerome!" Playfully, I slapped his arm before letting my words out of my mouth. "He was playing with me. He just got a little too excited. And he took me by surprise." He just shook his head at me and nodded. "Sure let's go. I'm dying to see him with my own eyes." </p><p>Quietly, my hands crossed over my chest and his hands in the pockets of his jeans, we made our way back into the cage from where I had just come back a few minutes ago. Majesty was still hunched up next to the basket, chewing on a massive chunk of meat. Jerome's face instantly lit up and he ran closer to the cage, placing both his hands over the bars of the cage and stepped on the platform, gazing at him like an excited kid. "He's so beautiful. Majestic." He whispered, awestruck. I let my lips draw into a smile as I found myself hanging over the edge of the cage in the same position as Jerome. "Yeah. He is. That's why I named him Majesty..Well, you're the first person apart from the ring master obviously to meet him." I bit my lip, nervously, admitting it. Hell, honestly , he was the first person I had talked to in such a friendly way ever since I was here at the circus. "Well thanks. I just, I don't have people to talk to around here. I'm glad you considered me bringing here with you." A look of sadness passed through his eyes for a bit and I watched him lower his head and fixate his gaze to the floor. </p><p>"Don't worry Jerome, consider me your friend. I don't have any either. I'd love to be your friend." I whispered back, smiling wide at him to which he nodded and gave me a goofy smile of his own. </p><p>***</p><p>I cleared my throat and placed my palm over the half shut door, throwing it inwards. Nervously, I cleared my throat and fixed my gaze at Jim, not wanting to look at anyone else in the interrogation room. I was clutching Jerome's file so hard, I didn't realize that my knuckles had almost turned white. I couldn't keep my eyes off him for long though, and I ended up placing my gaze on him. He had changed a lot since I last saw him, he seemed taller probably or maybe he was just a little bulkier and a little more grown since the last time I saw him two years back. He was staring down at his hands, his eyes sad and forlorn. For a minute, I swear I could have convinced myself that he was not a killer. No Erin, you cannot let your emotions govern your senses or cloud them. Jerome killed his mother. At least that is what the evidence indicates. He looked up at me for a bit, then looked away, then back at me when it hit him that it was me. His eyes relaxed a little and he sat up straight, placing both his hands on the edge of the table. "Erin?" </p><p>"Erin!" My thoughts were interrupted by Jim, making me realize that I was frozen at the door, watching the four of them in the room. There was Jerome, Jim, Lee the medical examiner and Mr. Cicero, the fortune teller from the circus. I watched him get up from his seat and make his way to me. "A word, please?" He took my arm and pulled me out of the interrogation room, making sure to shut the door completely. </p><p>"You know him?" Jim was looking at me suspiciously with his eyebrows raised. I couldn't help but look away, unable to meet his gaze. Yes, I knew him. But that doesn't mean I couldn't do my job. I looked down and nodded. </p><p>"We were friends once..But how does that matter ? I'm a professional, Jim. I can do this." I crossed my arms over my chest with an adamant expression on my face only to be greeted by a tired sigh from him. "Well our job is different from other jobs. We cannot let our judgement be clouded by any kind of emotion. Him being your friend, obviously you must have already made your mind that he is innocent." </p><p>"No, I never said that." I sighed and looked away again, the feeling of sheer numbness coursing through me as I continued. "I never said Jerome is innocent." </p><p>"Do you know something Erin? Something about him that can help with the case? " His eyebrow shot up , studying my every move. Nervously I flicked my gaze away from Jim's piercing eyes and nodded. "He probably lied to you? Told you how things were great between him and Lila?" I asked, out of curiousity. He nodded, forcing me to go on. "Well no they weren't. She used to beat him. That woman was evil and vile. She would fuck everyone she could lay her hands on. She would torture Jerome and make him work. She would hit him. I'm sure Jerome didn't tell you any of these things."</p><p>"Wow.." Jim stammered slightly and quickly cleared his throat, masking his amazement at what I told him. It was like he had found the trump card. He kept watching me. "Erin, I'm letting you do this. But I'm going to take over the minute I think you're losing it.." His glare was serious, dominating. I nodded instantly and looked away. I had to prove that I was capable of working at the GCPD, that I was not just some desk worker or clerk who could only handle the desk job. I had to do it right. </p><p>Softly, I opened the door and stepped in, Jim following me with no expressions on his face. Lee was looking at us with curiousity. I took my place in front of Jerome while Jim pulled up another chair next to me. I cleared my throat and placed my hand nervously on the table, tapping it with my fingers. </p><p>"Mr. Valeska.." </p><p>"Erin, stop. It's me, Jerome.." He pointed out.</p><p>Jim cleared his throat slightly and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and calming myself. </p><p>"I know it's you , Jerome. But I want you to know, I'm not the same Erin you knew. I'm an officer, and I'm doing my duty.." I said, a little too harshly maybe as I saw his face fall a little and his eyes look away. </p><p>I placed my elbows on the table and leaned forward, keeping my gaze professional and straight , fixed on Jerome's face, studying it. "Jerome, you know Mr. Cicero." I cleared my throat slightly and pointed towards Mr. Cicero with my palm wide open towards him. Jerome looked at the old man and then back at me, nodding. "Yes... ma'am.. Hello Mr. Cicero." </p><p>I flicked my gaze to Mr. Cicero who kept staring at the ceiling with a poker face, only speaking up suddenly. "Good evening, Jerome." </p><p>Hesitantly, I flicked a gaze towards Jim who nodded at me to boost my confidence. I parted my lips and started speaking again. "Do you know why you're here?" I said, addressing Jerome. I watched Jerome lean across the table, eyeing me in a confused manner as though he wasn't able to understand a word. His pretence seemed so..real. </p><p>"Do you know who killed my mother?" </p><p>I closed my eyes then and took a deep breath, curling my fists anxiously into a ball. Good thing my hands were under the table. I then opened my eyes again after what seemed like an eternity, but when I did, I had a look of frustration in it. </p><p>"You killed your mother, Jerome." I said, sternly, placing my palm on the table.</p><p>Jerome looked at me, an expression of sheer betrayal and hurt in his eyes, making me look away for a bit. I blinked a few and tried to mask away the tears that were starting to form in the crevices of my eyes. I was distracted by Jerome's heart shattering voice. "W..What?" </p><p>I nodded, a tear managing to fall off my eye and roll down my cheek. I was glad Jim wasn't able to see it, neither Lee. However, Jerome was. I saw him lean forward, probably to wipe the tear off my face, but instantly I looked away, with a quick movement of my hand, wiping it off myself. "You killed her up on that hill and Mr. Cicero let you clean up in his trailer." I said, sternly. </p><p>I leaned back against the back rest of the chair, feeling tired all of a sudden. Jerome kept looking at me with a hurt expression on his face ,shaking his head in denial. "Erin.. that is absurd ..and offensive." </p><p>Jim suddenly stepped up from the chair he was sitting on and placed himself behind me , placing his hand on my chair to support himself as he leaned against it. It was him that spoke next. "What she is saying is the truth. But what I don't know is why this man would risk so much to help you? I think he's your father." I almost gasped at Jim's words. I never knew. I thought Jerome's father was a sea captain named Sven Karlson who had died at sea.</p><p>Jerome was finally annoyed, as he let out a little huff in annoyance and narrowed his eyes at Jim before speaking up. "You don't know what you're talking about. My father was a sea captain." Jim suddenly turned to Mr. Cicero. "Tell me, am I wrong, Mr. Cicero?"</p><p>"Yes.." The old man croaked, staring at the wall. </p><p>Suddenly, with a jerk, I pushed myself against the interrogation table , crossing my arms over it and leaning closer towards Jerome. "What was the name of the ship, Jerome?" I asked, raising an eyebrow to which Jerome just shook his head. "He worked on a lot of different ships." </p><p>I took a deep breath and shakily whispered, " the one that he went down in.." In that moment, I saw Jerome's eyes widen in shock. This expression seemed genuine, like he really had no clue. Lila Valeska really messed him up, I thought to myself. "She..never said." I heard him whisper making me part my lips and sigh inaudibly. </p><p>Jim looked at me and then at Lee before speaking again. "We could do a blood test to prove it. It takes only half an hour to get a full proof result. Isn't that right Dr. Thompkins?" Jim squinted his eyes towards Lee and Lee just nodded, although I could read the confusion in her eyes. "Save yourself a needle.." </p><p>Suddenly, Mr. Cicero's eyes flew wide open as he shifted his gaze from me to Jim before muttering almost inaudibly. "I do hate needles." He then shifted his gaze to Jerome who just looked at Mr. Cicero with exasperation. I just wanted to reach out to him and take his hand but somehow, I restricted myself. "I'm so sorry, Jerome.." Mr. Cicero spoke, addressing Jerome. </p><p>"He's right. I am your father." </p><p>Okay, this was new to me as well. I clutched my palms tight against the fabric of my pencil skirt, under the interrogation table, watching Jerome shake his head in disbelief. This was a news for Jerome obviously, all his life he thought his father was a sea captain who died at sea while his father was right there at the circus, right under his nose. </p><p>"You're not. Why would you say that?" His voice came out almost broken, breaking my heart along with it. "My mother would never .." </p><p>Mr. Cicero spoke up again. </p><p>"Your mother was a cruel woman, she was often unkind to me. But she did once love me. In her own way. And she loved you very much. That's why she gave you a better father .."</p><p>I found myself looking away, probably at the window. I could find my thoughts floating away to those times I saw Jerome's bruises, after Lila had beaten him. How could this man say that she loved Jerome? She was a wicked woman who could not love anyone. My heart ached at the sight of Jerome. He was looking down at his hands, sniffling slightly , his face crumbling with hurt. It took all of my will power not to run up to him and take him into my embrace. He killed his mother. </p><p>Suddenly, something strange happened in that interrogation room. Jerome looked up slowly and a creepy smile erupted over the corner of his lips, making me push away slightly, in fear.</p><p>"My mother was a cold hearted whore , who never loved anyone." His tone was evil, this wasn't the Jerome I knew. This was someone else. "And she'd never touch a pathetic old creep, like you." Weakly, I looked away from this person who looked like the Jerome I once knew but wasn't. I fixed my gaze on Mr. Cicero who just looked away before replying. </p><p>"All these years, did you think I was kind to you because I was a good man? If I wasn't your father, would I have helped you as I have, after what you did?" He said.There you go. He said it. Jerome did it. Jerome killed Lila Valeska. I looked down at my hands. Somehow, I was wishing I wasn't correct, maybe he hadn't. I wish I hadn't been correct. </p><p>Suddenly, I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand up. No, it wasn't the cold. It was the intensity of Jerome's gaze directed right at me in that moment. He was looking at me with an evil glint in his eyes making my breathing hitch, not in a good way. </p><p>"My father, hm. I'll be damned. That's so funny." He said, almost casually fixating his evil glare on me, while doing a drum roll. </p><p>"Looks like the bitch got me with a zinger in the end.." He grinned. I could see how he knew he was having an effect over me. I was frozen on spot, unable to move, unable to react. I closed my eyes and exhaled, garnering what little strength I could get and speak up, trying to sound confident. </p><p>"Why did you kill Lila, Jerome?" </p><p>"Oh you know how mothers' are. She just kept pushing. You know how they are , right? Erin? " He asked, grinning at me, making Jim narrow his eyes at me. Jerome was intentionally taking a dig at me. He knew. How our mothers were almost the same. Only, I hadn't killed mine.</p><p>"I was like, fine mom. Be a whore. Be a drunken whore even. But don't be a nagging , drunken whore.." Involuntarily, I fluttered my eyes shut as a shiver ran down my spine, making goosebumps rise over my skin. "You know?" He placed his palms on the interrogation table in front of me and pushed himself closer, openly staring at me in the presence of all the others. I couldn't help feel uncomfortable, almost naked, in front of his eyes. His face instantly lost the smile and he looked at me, terrifying the shit out of me. </p><p>"Don't come yelling at me to do the dishes, if you've been banging a clown in the next room!" Suddenly, he banged his fist hard on the table, making me pull back suddenly, my heart thumping madly against my chest. "You know? Right Erin?" Instantly I pushed myself up from the chair I was sitting on and instantly walked up to Lee, turning my back towards Jerome so he couldn't see the tears flowing freely out of my eyes now. Lee put a palm on my back and rubbed it soothingly while I just teared up, almost choking on my own sobs. </p><p>Jim stepped up and pushed his chair abruptly under the table, walking up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder before walking away. Instinctively,I hurried out of the interrogation room myself , not having the courage to look at him another time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ☾3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was finally here. This is what I had trained hard for. Today was my first stage performance and I was what any normal person would be, nervous. I glanced at myself for probably the fifth time in the mirror. I had to make sure I looked perfect. </p><p>"You look perfect, Erin Samuels. Stop doubting yourself." </p><p>I turned around with my eyes wide open as I thought I was the only one at my trailer. Jerome was leaning against the trailer door with a can of cola in his hands. Sighing, I turned away from Jerome and looked at myself at the mirror for the sixth time. I was wearing a white blouse with small golden glittery stars printed on it with a matching golden coloured frill skirt that barely covered my thigh. My hair were pulled up in a ponytail and my face was caked with heavy, glittery make up. </p><p>"It's too much pressure Jerome.. I'm so nervous.." I looked at Jerome through the mirror and shook my head. Jerome was the only person at the circus who stuck with me for the past few months. He was the only person I could call a friend. We would hang out whenever he was not doing chores for his abusive mother or I wasn't practising and trying to get better at my circus art. </p><p>"Listen to me.." He stepped into the trailer and walked up to me, grabbing my hand and turning me to face him. He then placed his finger on my chin and lifted it so that I was gazing into his emerald green eyes. It's funny how his eyes were so treacherous. They'd sometimes appear to be the colour of moss and sometimes, I would see the ocean in them. "You're going to go out there and you're going to blow everybody's mind. Including mine. And I promise, once you're done, we're going to go ride the carousel." Carousel was by far my most favourite hangout spot here at the circus. I grinned playfully at him and pulled out of his embrace, grabbing my flats and sliding them on. </p><p>"You spoil me, Valeska." I pinpointed and he just smiled, the beautiful smile of his. </p><p>"You're my best friend. You deserve to be spoiled." He chuckled, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my trailer. I just realized it's time to go. </p><p>"Well I really hope you'll be there. Just to motivate me incase I panicked?" I asked, as we both walked towards the backstage. </p><p>He nodded, squinting his eyes at me. "I'll be cheering for you from the first row, Erin." </p><p>"Thanks Jerome.."</p><p>"You're welcome , Erin. Now go blow some minds.." He kept waving at me until I disappeared into the backstage, his silhouette getting far and far from me as I walked deeper to where all the other performers were gathered. </p><p>About thirty minutes later, I heard the ringmaster announce my performance. That was it. With slow and graceful steps, I made my way over the brightly lit stage, waving sensuously at the crowd. Amid wild cheers and a lot of hooting, especially from a group of college boys that were seated just rows away from the podium, I made my way to the podium, playfully throwing a wink at them. Their hooting and leering just got worse. </p><p>Within the next few moments, Majesty's cage was wheeled by a few men dressed as clowns, the cage covered by a red velvet cloth. Gracefully, I stepped off the podium and made my way to the cage, smiling at the crowd and waving at them occasionally. I placed my hand over the cloth and pulled it off, and the crowd erupted into an applause as Majesty came into view. He was almost two and a half years old now. He was tall but he hadn't grown a mane yet. </p><p>Discreetly, I slid my hand into a pouch that had been tied to my waist, pulling out a chunk of meat from it and tossing it into Majesty's cage which he caught mid air. I walked up to the cage and unlatched the door, letting it open with a creak. Instantly, Majesty walked out of the cage, roaring as loud as he can. </p><p>I walked up to him and rubbed the tuft of hair on top of his head for a bit and walked with him to another podium until he jumped on top of it and sat down. Next, I stepped off the podium and watched as a clown walked up to me with a hoop in my hand. </p><p>The sound of applauds was getting louder now, and the light shining directly upon me. Bowing slightly, I started taking backwards steps with the hoop slightly raised in my hand. "Majesty? Attaboy!" I called out. Majesty stood up and gave a loud roar, before running as fast as he could, right through the middle of my hoop! The entire circus erupted into a frenzy of cheers. </p><p>I let my gaze wander for a split second over the crowd, looking for my ginger haired boy. He was right there, in the first row, cheering for me, just like he had said he would. I smiled wide and waved him little before making my way to the second hoop from the table, this one slightly smaller than the previous one. This time, Majesty was behind me. Gracefully, I changed my direction , raising the hoop as higher as my legs would allow me to and used a lighter to light the hoop in flames. I then patted my thigh. This was a signal Majesty was trained to follow so he jumped, instantly through the hoop that was on fire , without any difficulty and the entire circus started hooting again and cheering for us.</p><p>My performance was a success. As soon as it was over, I found my way backstage, instantly grabbing a napkin and wiped off my make up since it was irritating my skin. Pushing through the chaos of people rushing up and down backstage, I started walking out of the tent through the back, looking for Jerome. He promised to hangout with me at the carousel. </p><p>The trailer area of the circus was quiet. I looked around, squinting my eyes and placing a palm over my eyes, looking for him. Maybe he is still at the circus, I thought. Shaking my head slightly, I started making my way towards my trailer. Suddenly, I felt someone's warm palm grab my wrist tight and pull me into one of the abandoned trailers. </p><p>It was dark in the trailer so the visibility was not much. I felt his grip loosen on my wrist and immediately, he placed his palm on my mouth, muffling any sound coming from my mouth. I could hear the sound of someone shuffling through the contents of his pockets until the noise completely stopped. </p><p>Just then, a new source of light erupted inside the trailer, making it easier for me to look around myself. Someone had used his lighter to brighten up the interior of the trailer. My eyes, however, flew wide open due to fear. I was all alone in an abandoned trailer with the boys who were just watching my show a few minutes back, cheering and hooting for me which seemed pretty much harmless that time but now it didn't seem so harmless. I couldn't scream, the grip of this almost 150 pound, muscular boy was too tight against my lips. The more I struggled to move, the tighter he pinned me to the wall of the trailer . </p><p>"Isn't this one fine up close as she looked from far?" The boy that pinned me jeered at his friends and they hooted a little. My heart was thumping wildly against my chest due to my fear. I wish someone would come this way and stop them. All I wanted to do was scream, kick and thrash but I couldn't do any as his hand was gripping my mouth hard and his body pushed again mine , pinning me. I felt a trickle of sweat fall down my temple, my eyes cloudy and vision hazy . </p><p>When I thought things couldn't go worse, I felt someone's hands fixate themselves on my thigh, trailing his snake like fingers upwards towards my panties. I started wiggling like a dying fish, moving my shoulders , attempting to move and kick my legs, whatever would work. "Ooo, man. She's a feisty one." Someone in the room said. The fingers latched itself to the hem of my panties and with a forceful thrust, a digit slid into me, making my tears fall right over the hand of the guy who was pinning my mouth shut. </p><p>Suddenly, the trailer door kicked open and someone lunged at the guy who was holding me, setting me free. It was Jerome. His eyes were bloodshot due to anger. He had already thrown the boy to the floor and had straddled him, throwing hard punches across his face. Jerome would have easily beat him had he been alone. Sadly, he wasn't. There were three. One of the guys grabbed him from behind, raking him across their friend and shoving him into the trailer wall. A loud shriek escaped my trembling lips when his body came in contact with the surface with a loud bang. Now it was Jerome taking the punches. Flabbergasted, I looked around the trailer numbly, for any weapon, anything I could use as a makeshift weapon. </p><p>I ran out of the trailer as fast as my feet would carry me trying to look for someone to ask for help. There was not a single soul in the area, much to my dismay. Inside, they were probably killing Jerome. I could hear the sounds of the punches almost breaking his face and his muffled, painful moans. My eyes fell on an abandoned pipe laying on the floor. Instantly, I curled my lips around it and lifted it up like a baseball bat, running back towards the trailer. </p><p>"LET GO OF HIM YOU CUNTS..!!" </p><p>I screamed and ran towards the boy who was hitting Jerome, hitting him hard on the back of his head with the pipe. He groaned in pain and his hands flew up to the back of his head as he fell face first hitting the floor. I pull myself away, my insides suddenly going numb. What did I just do? Did I kill him? He would have killed Jerome! But fuck, did I just kill him? </p><p>Just then, the ringmaster came running into the trailer, grabbing my arm and yanking it hard towards himself. He then let out an angry yell at us. "What the fuck are you both doing?!!" </p><p>"They tried to fucking rape me!!" I screamed back, with equal fervour. "And then he almost killed Jerome! That son of a bitch deserved it!" </p><p>"You don't fucking decide who deserves what! They are our paying customers! That's not how we treat our customers! Get the fuck out of here and let me clean this mess." I watched in annoyance as the Ringmaster made his way towards the unconscious boy and felt his pulse. "He's alive. No thanks to you." He gave me a menacing glare and I instantly looked away, my eyes suddenly falling on a bruised Jerome who was trying to pull himself up from the floor but was failing miserably. </p><p>Instinctively, I found myself running towards him and crouching next to him, placing my palm on his face gently. He winced as my fingers came in contact with his skin. </p><p>"Hey, I've had worse of these, remember?" He leaned closer against my ear and whispered, wincing slightly. Immediately, I smacked his arm hard and he groaned in annoyance , giving me a glare. "Erin the fuck? That hurt!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and leaned closer, staring at his green sockets. "Just because you're used to this doesn't mean I want you to face this. Its hard enough watching the bruises that bitch gives you everyday.." </p><p>Jerome's lips curved into a grin as he hit me with his side playfully. "Why? You care too much?" He asked, raising an eyebrow playfully. "Maybe." I grinned back, gazing into his eyes. Suddenly, he leaned forward very slowly, closing the distance between us until he was just inches away from my lips. I parted my lips and let my tongue graze over my suddenly dehydrated lower lip, my eyes fixated on his plump lips. There was a sudden sexual tension in the room. </p><p>Just then, the trailer door kicked open and Lila Valeska walked in,screaming. </p><p>"You've been causing trouble again. You're nothing but a pathetic piece of shit." She said, stopping suddenly as her menacing glare fixated on me and she narrowed her eyes. </p><p>"So you're the latest whore.. I just hope you're using freaking condoms. I don't need your illegitimate children runnin around the circus." She hissed. </p><p>"Mom stop.." His voice was scary, almost in a warning as he continued. "Don't talk to her like that."</p><p>"Or what Jerome? Back to trailer now otherwise .." Rolling his eyes in a bored manner, he stepped up and raised his hands in the air. "Fine mom. I'm going. Keep her out of this." </p><p>"Kick him out if you dare!! Out of your trailer. He would be lucky anyway. At least he will be safe from your unnecessary physical abuse and whoring around the entire circus." I practically snarled at her, watching her face contort in fury and her mouth fall wide open. Jerome walked out of the trailer. Lila kept staring at me for a few moments before turning around and walking after him. The minute their trailer door banged shut, I heard the sound of something crashing. </p><p>***</p><p>I found myself pressed against the bland white wall in one of the closet rooms in the GCPD precinct. I placed both my hands in my hair and shut my eyes as tight as I could. All I wanted to do was scream. I was helpless. My mind and my heart were in a battle. Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes and my heart suddenly felt heavy. What felt worse was that I had to go through the heartbreak all over again. Although leaving Jerome and coming to the GCPD had given me a new life, a fresh start, it had killed my wish to ever fall in love with anyone ever again, because he was my first love. The first few weeks were unbearable. I'd find myself curled up in bed in a fetal position bawling my eyes out every night and cursing life as to why I had to feel this way. Slowly, I started healing. His memories frequented me less and less now. And in a year, I felt I could breath free again. Now again, life made a cruel joke on me. It brought me face to face with the boy I once loved, and that too how. I had to convict him and put him in Arkham. He was crazy. Insane. </p><p>I was probably looking like a mess right now. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I tried to calm myself down. Maybe I'd just go home and sleep it off, call in a sick day tomorrow and sleep, sleep and sleep. That's what I did to survive the last time, didn't I? Weakly,I pushed open the closet door and walked out into the busy room with the officers running about here and there. My eyes suddenly fell into the interrogation room and a familiar chill ran down my spine. I don't why, but my feet started moving, walking towards the room. </p><p>Jerome was seated casually, his hands in the air as two of the younger officers struggled against him to cuff him and put him in a straight jacket. "Officers.." I cleared my throat and they looked at me, then pulled away. "I will take it from here . Hand me the jacket and the cuffs please?" I said, in a humble tone and they happily obliged, placing the cuffs in my hand. It was clear they did not want to do this and Jerome was being really difficult. </p><p>Intentionally, I kept my gaze lowered as I roughly grabbed his arm and cuffed it to the table leg. I could feel his piercing gaze on the back of my neck making me feel conscious. </p><p>"Oh doll, I know you want to talk. I can feel the urge in you. You're just fightin it. I do too." I heard Jerome's eerie whisper against my ear. He had slinked his chair closer against the table, and while I had bended to cuff his arm against the table rod, he had inked closer to me, his lips now hovering over my ear, sending tingles of current all over my body.</p><p>"I'll talk. First wear your straight...jacket." I croaked, trying to appear professional but failed at it miserably as my voice cracked on words. He just skewed his head to one side and his straight lips curved into a smirk and his eyebrows shot up. "Oh.." He whispered and threw out his free hand towards me.</p><p>I grabbed the straight jacket and Jerome slid his free arm through it, making me go back again to uncuff his other arm, klutsy of me. That's when he shot up from his chair and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me towards the edge of the room and shoving me against the wall, his front pressed to mine, blocking me way. </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at him, placing my arms on either of his shoulders, trying to push him off me. He just pushed himself further onto me. </p><p>"Talkin.." He said, coolly. "I have so many questions to ask. You just left .. without any information. I just woke up one fucking morning and you were gone.." His glare was angry, with a hint of evil in it. </p><p>"Let me go, Jerome." I said firmly, trying to smack his shoulder and push him away. </p><p>"ANSWER ME." His palm fixated itself on my neck, squeezing it lightly. </p><p>"How's that of any concern to you, Mr. Jerome Valeska? I left. Because it's my freaking life and I have the right to make my own decisions. Like you did. You killed your mother." I glared at him, throwing daggers at him with my stare. For the first time, I felt rush. No fear coursing through me, although my heart was beating rapidly and I'm sure Jerome could feel it. He was loving the effect he was having on me which is why he kept his hand fixated around my throat. </p><p>"She deserved it. That bitch made my life a living hell." </p><p>"Killing her was not the only option.. You could have left. You could have run away, started a new life." I whispered almost sobbing. </p><p>Suddenly, he let go off my throat and trailed his thumb across my cheek making warmth pool inside of me and an entirely new sensation. </p><p>"Maybe I would have had you not left me to rot in there.." He said. </p><p>"Are you blaming me? Are you saying it is my fault you brutally murdered her with a fucking hatchet?" </p><p>"Nah. I'm proud of what I've done. No one made me do it. I am finally free of that whore. She will never lay a fucking finger on me ever again. I'm just angry that you left." He dropped his hand against his side and took a step away from me. I could have run out of the room that instant, he had given me the option but I couldn't. I was frozen on spot. </p><p>"This is hard for me, more than you think it is. But I've made my peace with it. You may hate me all your life but I'm taking you to Arkham. Now do you want to do it the easy way where you just listen to me or the hard way where I call the other officers and they grab you and shove you into a box like a circus animal?" I spit my words out and moved out of his grasp from the small opening he had given me, taking a hold of his arm. He shrugged and threw out both his hands towards me and I grabbed the other one as well, taking him back towards the table and grabbing the cuffs and placing them over his hands. </p><p>I looked up at him then. I guess there was no harm in it. Who would know? Maybe this was the last time I'll ever see Jerome Valeska. Arkham never really cures any of their inmates anyway. He will probably grow old in the asylum. Suddenly, I leaned over him, placing my hands on the back of his neck giving me the leverage to pull him closer and then I kissed him. I could feel him smirking against the kiss but that didn't deter me from violently ravishing his lips until a realization hit me that maybe I could lose my job over this. I pulled back abruptly and I saw him grin, his eyebrows raised. </p><p>Immediately, I made my way towards the exit, placing my palm on the doorknob and pulling it open. I glanced back for a bit and saw Jerome lower himself comfortably on the chair. </p><p>"I came to your trailer a night before I decided to leave. I wanted to talk to you..."  I whispered. "Needless to say. You were..busy. You were the one that betrayed me Jerome. I left because of you. I couldn't bear the fucking sight of you."  And then I left, slamming the door hard behind me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ☾4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parking my second hand beat up old mini cooper outside my two bedroom apartment, which was in the same building as Detective James Gordon, I turned off the ignition and grabbed my purse, stepping out of the car. It was already half an hour past midnight. I had watched the officers, including Jim take Jerome to the GCPD van that drove him to Arkham. That was the last I would see of him now. Afterwards, I sunk into my chair, unable to do anything productive as a wave of anxiety and panic attack hit me due to which Jim had decided to take us all out for a few drinks, me, Lee, Harvey and himself. </p><p>I took the flight of stairs that led to my second floor apartment, grabbing my purse and fishing for my keys. Pulling out the bunch of keys, I slid my house key into the locks and turned it clockwise, hearing a small click as the door unlocked. Then, I stepped into the dark living room, instantly switching on the lights and shutting the door behind me. </p><p>With slow and tired steps, I stumbled into my bedroom and instantly took off my blazer, dropping it lazily over the floor and moved on to slide myself out of my pencil skirt. Today was a hell of a roller coaster ride. Dressed only in a pair of comfortable bra and cotton underpants, I drowsily walked to the edge of my bed and lowered myself delicately over it, instantly sliding underneath my covers but keeping the lights on. My eyes fixated to the ceiling and I slid out my palm, clutching the switch of the bedside lamp hard, flicking it off and flicking it on again, staring at the ceiling as I found my thoughts revisiting the night again, the day I felt my first heartbreak up close.</p><p>*Flashback*</p><p>I had just prepared fresh pancakes for breakfast. I laid the table for two since Jerome used to have breakfast with me and sat down on the table, tapping my fingers against the surface of the table trying to kill time. Jerome was late and damn, I was starving. Instinctively, I checked the time on my wristwatch, it was 15 minutes passed nine, our usual time of breakfast being 9 am. Even the pancakes were getting cold and saggy now. </p><p>Annoyed, I placed both my palms on the table and angrily pushed myself up. I was going to go to Jerome's trailer and drag him to breakfast if need required. He probably wasn't there due to his mother. Quickly, I threw open the door to my trailer and walked up to the neighbour trailer that belonged to Jerome, placing my palm on the door and banging hard. A few seconds passed by and no one opened the door so I banged again. Probably no one was at the trailer, which was weird off course since Lila didn't come back from her daily late night shenanigans until 12 noon or 1 pm in the day, but Jerome was always at the trailer, enjoying what little time he had to himself when she was not there.</p><p>Where are you Jerome Valeska? I couldn't help but think to myself. He was the reason I couldn't sleep last night. All I kept thinking while tossing and turning in my bed was how close Jerome's face had been with mine and how it would  have felt had he kissed me before Lila Valeska decided to show herself. The more I thought about Jerome, the more harder my heart began to beat. Although these feelings weren't entirely new, I had always had a tiny crush on Jerome since a long time but now it felt something more deeper, more intimate. We had no one but each other to survive, and maybe he felt the same way too. </p><p>My skin tingled where he touched me and my heart pounded in my chest so hard that sometimes I thought it would fly out. It was weird at first and I never thought I would be the one to feel this entirely new emotion inside of me but the more I spent time with Jerome at the circus, the more I fell in love with the idea of falling in love. His eyes weren't just emerald green, they had a tint of ocean blue in them. I finally, in that moment , admitted to myself what I knew all along but was afraid to admit it, maybe because I was afraid of losing the one best friend I had, it was that I liked him. A lot.  No, I did not have a crush on Jerome, crush is such a stupid word. I loved him with a passion hotter than the sun. And I wanted to be with him. I decided to finally tell him today. </p><p>No one opened the trailer so I turned back, slightly confused until my eyes fixated on what looked like a crowd of people standing by the tent of the main circus area. I could see many familiar faces in the crowds, the Grayson brothers, Mary Lloyd, the ringmaster. I swear I saw a flash of ginger coloured hair somewhere in the crowd for a moment. Instantly, I was walking with fast faced steps towards the crowd that had gathered there.</p><p>"Well guys, meet my daughter, Violet Potter. She will be staying at the circus from today. I want you all to be nice to her.." I heard the ringmaster say, making me curious as well as to who this new person is. Then I saw her, she had striking blonde hair that fell to her chest and she was giving everyone a faint smile. </p><p> </p><p>I was curiously watching Violet until my gaze fixated a familiar set of hair. That's when the jealousy kicked in and pushing through the people, I made my way to where Jerome was standing and grabbed his arm and yanked his arm hard towards myself, taking him by surprise. He raised his eyebrows in a confused manner and placed his palm over the side of my arm walking to one of the sides. </p><p>"Seriously Jerome? I've been waiting for you at breakfast." I looked at him and crossed my arms over my chest, hurt and disappointed. His expressions softened when he realized that he had missed breakfast with me. He gently placed his arm over my hip and pulled me next to him, squeezing me as he spoke. "I'm so sorry, Erin. I don't know I just completely forgot. I was curious about the ringmaster's daughter.." He flicked a gaze towards Violet and at the same time, Violet caught his gaze and threw a tiny smile in his direction, her cheeks flushing slightly as she started looking down at her feet. Oh no. These were sure tell signs of having a crush. What if she liked Jerome? Oh no. What if Jerome liked her back? I didn't realize that I was giving Jerome and then Violet a sullen, smoldering look until I felt Jerome shaking me by my hand. </p><p>"You got lost.. What were you thinking?" He raised an eyebrow, scratching his forehead. </p><p>"How strange Violet is.. that's what I was thinking. She seems like those type of girls.." I trailed off, slowly, keeping my eyes fixated on her as I saw her talking to John Grayson. </p><p>"What type?" Jerome asked, me failing to notice a sidewards smirk creeping up on the crevices of his mouth. </p><p>"Oh the type of girls who will gaze through their fake eyelashes and overly made up eyes, girls who will give us all a fake mouse like laugh when one of the boys in the room makes a joke, then she will giggle like she is three and a half." I bit the insides of my cheeks, venom flowing out of my mouth as I eyed her , top to bottom.</p><p>"I think someone's jealous.." Jerome leaned closer to me and stared into my eyes for a bit before rubbing his palms together and chuckling slightly. "Who me?" I playfully punched him, shaking my head, "I'm not jealous Jerome. Why should I be jealous? I'm not the one with my back up till my neck and boring blonde hair that look like noodles." Jerome couldn't keep a straight face anymore. I watched him let out a funny sounding snort as he hit his own knee hard, doubling over and laughing loudly. Some of the circus people started looking at us with a frown on their faces.</p><p>"Come on now, the pancakes are getting cold.." I nudged his arm towards my trailer but he refused to budge. </p><p>"Ah, Erin. I can't today. I'm so sorry. Lila is at the trailer and she wants me to do the fucking dishes. I'll see you in the evening okay?" He looked at me, his eyes shining a mixture of greenish blue hue. I nodded, quickly masking the bitter pangs of disappointment from my face as I had planned to finally let him know how I felt about him. </p><p>We parted ways and I made my way to my trailer. My pancakes had already gotten soggy and dry so I dumped them into the trashcan, fixing myself a quick ready to eat pasta in red sauce since it was almost lunch time now.  With my bowl in my hand, I walked to the table and pulled out a chair, placing the bowl on the table in front of me. I had a habit of scrolling through the newspapers while eating, trying to look for good job vacancies which I could apply for. Honestly speaking, I hated the job at the circus, the only thing I liked was spending time with my lion. My eyes suddenly caught an advertisement. The GCPD was hiring diligent, enthusiastic and hard working Freshers to work as trainees under Detective James Gordon. There was only one vacancy. Nah, I won't go anywhere without Jerome anyway. If there were two, we both could have tried.</p><p>I dumped the newspaper away and got up from my chair, stretching my arms in the air as drowsiness clouded my eyes. I still had about six hours till my show so I better get some sleep. I practically dragged myself to the couch and lowered myself on it comfortably, using a cushion to alleviate my legs, my head resting over the arm rest as I found my eyes getting heavy and I slowly dozed off for a few hours. My eyes fluttered open to the sound of thumping against my trailer door. Instinctively, I grabbed my watch and looked at the time. Fuck it was 6 in the evening. I had managed to somehow sleep for almost five hours and now I had only thirty minutes for my performances to begin. Hurriedly, I ran to the trailer door and partially pulled it open, only to find Jerome standing outside, tapping his palm impatiently against the trailer surface. </p><p>"Jeez Erin, were you asleep? I was wonderin' where you are today. You look like shit by the way." He grinned at me as I scowled at him visibly and rubbed my drowsy swollen eyes using my palms. He pushed open the door and walked into the trailer, placing his palms on my shoulders and shaking me lightly. "Rise and shine princess. It's time for you to get ready. You have audiences to wow." He said and turned away, about to walk out of my trailer until I saw a bruise over the side of his cheek. It had blackened and I could see that his cheek was slightly swollen. </p><p>"Jerome wait.." Instinctively, I grabbed his arm and yanked him back inside, his eyebrows shooting upwards until he followed my gaze to his bruised cheek. "It's nothin'.." He averted my gaze, pulling out of my embrace. I reached out and grabbed his palm again, pulling him back  and dumping him on my couch. "Why Jerome?" I said, lowering myself next to him and placing my fingers over his bruise as gently as I could and stroke it softly, watching him close his eyes and throwing his head back slightly, probably enjoying my touch on his skin. His eyes fluttered open when he felt me remove my hand from his face and make my way to my tiny freezer, grabbing a packet of frozen peas and making my way back to him. </p><p>"Well, we had a fight." He shrugged nonchalantly, taking the frozen peas from my hand and placing it on his inflamed skin. </p><p>"Yeah I can see that. Why did you have a fight?" </p><p>"She was talkin shit about you."</p><p>I parted my lips and let out a gush of air, a tiny smile erupting on my mouth. He was defending my honour. </p><p>***</p><p>The last show for the night was finally over. Doing four to five evening shows back to back really drained the energy out of me and by the time I used to reach my trailer, I had practically no energy left to bother myself to make some dinner. Initially, I used to skip dinner and fall asleep on an empty stomach but one day, Jerome found out and ever since, he would accompany me to my trailer at 10 pm at night to help me prepare some dinner. </p><p>It was getting really annoying now. I kept glancing at my watch and walking up and down my trailer. Jerome never did this before. He never missed my 9 pm show. He would always be there in the front row, say after day, watching me do the same things over and over again but never got bored. He wasn't there today. Which was odd. Also, it was almost 10:30 pm now and Jerome still hadn't come over to my trailer to help me prepare something to eat. Did something happen? Was Jerome fine? I started getting anxious and fidgety, I couldn't think straight. Worry started clouding my senses so I decided to go and look for him myself. </p><p>As soon as I stepped out of my trailer, I reflexively crossed my arms over my body, trying to sheild myself from the cold breeze outside. I was too occupied to go and grab a sweater. I made my way to Jerome's trailer and placed my palm on the door, knocking it twice and stepping back. Suddenly, the door was pulled open and a very drunk Lila Valeska stepped out, her hand on her waist and she looked at me from top to bottom, her eyes narrowing in arrogance. </p><p>"What do you want??!" </p><p>"Mrs. Valeska. Is Jerome there?" I bit my lip nervously. God I hated this nasty bitch. </p><p>Her nostrils flared slightly and before I could even comprehend, she had placed her palm on my chest and shoved me backwards, startling me. </p><p>"Jerome's busy. He's cleaning the barn. Don't you dare come in here again and try to look for him. Stay away from my son you street scum." She snarled in my face, almost spitting her saliva all over me. It was disgusting how she reeked of booze and sex and it reminded me of my own mother. Curling my fists tightly together, I turned my back towards her and angrily started walking towards the barn. Tonight, I'll tell him how I feel about him. And also, I'll ask him to run away with me. We will leave Haly's Circus behind, Lila Valeska behind and start a new life. </p><p>With fast paced steps, I was walking towards the old looking barn where most of the cows were kept. The minute I reached the outside of the barn, I was greeted by an ominous silence, not the halo of sounds that come when someone is working hard inside. Suddenly, a voice reached my ears. It wasn't Jerome's. It was a feminine voice. I bit my lip and placed myself discreetly against the entrance and looked inside from the corner. </p><p>Then I saw them. Jerome and Violet. He was sitting on a bench with Violet next to him and Violet had her palm placed on Jerome's thigh and I could see her almost leaning close to Jerome and talking. I gripped onto my shirt fabric so tightly that my palms started feeling sore. A tear rolled onto my cheek but I didn't care. I kept watching. I climbed onto that one percent hope that maybe, they were just talking. It was nothing. Maybe I was being paranoid and jealous.  They were alone in a barn with her hand on his thigh and Jerome didn't seem to mind. Was it really a coincidence? </p><p>It wasn't anymore. My eyes flew wide open when Violet suddenly leaned forward, clutching Jerome's thighs. Jerome leaned forward too. And then they kissed. Right there in front of my eyes in the barn. I suddenly felt cold. An overbearing feeling of nausea hit me and reflexively I placed my hand to my mouth, tears freely falling down my cheeks now. There was a part in me that suddenly felt low and powerless. The realization hit me that I was wrong, Jerome didn't feel about me that way. His hands glided down to her hips and held her tight against his body, the same way that I had imagined, only the girl in my imagination was me. </p><p>Funny, how I hadn't noticed that I was crying. Trying to ignore the chill of the cold wind against my wet cheeks, I forcefully shut my eyes and took a deep breath, turning around. Bitter pangs of melancholy hit me suddenly and I just wanted to stop everything, to stop walking, stop breathing... stop wanting Jerome. I couldn't see where I was walking, my vision clouded by my tears. </p><p>My feet carried me to my trailer. Everything seemed bland and dull suddenly. I made my way to the bathroom and fixated myself directly in front of the mirror, looking at my face. This was the face of a loser, who couldn't get one person to like her back. I turned the faucet on and placed my palms under the rap, washing my face with the ice cold water. </p><p>I couldn't do this anymore. Wake up and face him again. Although he didn't do anything, I still felt betrayed. He was supposed to be mine. He chose someone else over me. I couldn't face him again. I had to go. </p><p>With fast steps, grabbing a towel and roughly running it over my wet face, I grabbed the newspaper that I had thrown away in the morning. I almost tore through the paper until I found the GCPD advertisement I was looking for. Maybe this was the push I needed to start my life again. Hurriedly, I ran to my tiny closet and pulled out my gym bag, fitting as much clothes as I could in the tiny bag, not that I had many. I zipped it up and placed it on the couch, having decided to leave first thing in the morning.  </p><p>***</p><p>*Jerome's POV*</p><p>That bitch again gave me the fucking job to clean that filthy barn. Cow dung to be exact. Fucking cows. Eat and shit, eat and shit and I got to clean it. Shaking my head in frustration, I entered the barn which stank a lot. I made my way to the big fat brown cow and was about to kneel down next to it to pick that big ass shit. Suddenly, the barn door creaked open and Violet Potter walked in, chewing on her lower lip. Embarrassed, I instantly moved away from the cow and pretended to be looking for something. </p><p>"What you doin?" She raised an eyebrow curiously and I just shrug my shoulders nonchalantly, walking up to her and letting the corner of my lips curve into a sweet smile. It was rare someone came to talk to me, that too a beautiful girl like her. </p><p>"Uh, I just.. lost somethin'." I lied, cocking my head to one side, flicking a quick glance over her form. Yep, I am a 16 year old teenager, I'm allowed to be horny. And she does look fine as a sweet cherry pie. That I would pop anytime. I made my way up to her and she smiled, intentionally throwing out her hand and placing it on my arm. Advances. </p><p>Oh she wants me.</p><p>"So.. I was wondering, Jerome, if you would maybe show me around or something.. since I'm practically new to this place and don't know much about it." She was playing with her hair, bending it over his finger and letting the strand fall off, probably nervous. She then took my arm, linking us together, which I let her, off course and we made our way towards the bench and sat down on it.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be great, Violet." I smiled at her and she nodded, looking away for a bit, probably wondering what to say next. It was cute though, the way she was blushing, her cheeks tainted red. I watched her lift her hand and linger it in the air for a few seconds before placing it on my thigh, making me faintly let out an exhale. </p><p>"Jerome..I.." She bit her lip hard, almost drawing out some blood, letting her tongue linger over it for a little too long. Damn. She was teasing me. Suddenly, her lips brushed with mine, like a tease, hot and fiery. I wanted to pull away before I lost myself and all my control over it but I was unable to. A fire shot through my loins and I clutched the back of her head, burying my fingers in her blonde locks. Her lips were warm and tantalising and she tasted like peppermint. Her free hand wrapped around my frame, resting it on my hips while the other hand was on my thigh, her nails practically impaling the skin but I didn't protest, I kind of liked it wild. </p><p>Then we pulled away. I looked at her face, it was flushed and she was breathing hard. I could it see it that she wanted this to be more than a kiss. Her eyes were coated with lust and desire for me and I was aroused to the core, my dick moving and pulsating slightly through the right fabric of my jeans. Probably, she could read my mind or maybe she just wanted to feel the bulge of my pants with her palms as I felt her cup my growing bulge, making me throw my head back and let out a throaty, low pitched growl. I wanted to take her, right there, right now. Rip apart every single clothing she was wearing and ravish her sweet cunt until she couldn't walk properly tonight. Fuck. </p><p>"I know you want me for dinner, Jerome.." She purred, huskily, looking at me through her lashes. Dinner. Fuck. Erin. Fuck. Ugh. I can't. This is wrong. It's wrong. I'm in love with Erin. Instantly, I pushed away, haphazardly getting to my feet and running out of the barn as fast as my feet would take me. Also, I didn't want her to stop me. </p><p>I kept running until I stopped right in front of Erin's trailer. I had to tell her. Tonight. I didn't care. I had to tell her how I felt. Panting, I was about to bang on her trailer door but then I saw that the lights were off, she was probably sleeping. Something inside of me asked me not to disturb her. She worked too hard and deserved a proper rest. I will talk to her in the morning.</p><p>***</p><p>*Jerome's POV continued*</p><p>Nervously, I stepped out of my trailer and rubbed my palms together to keep myself warm. With slow steps, I made my way to Erin's trailer and placed my palm on the trailer door, banging twice and pulling back. I started whistling to myself waiting for her to open the door but when after two minutes, she didn't open, I started worrying. "Erin?!" I called out. No reply. Where the hell was she? I walked up to her trailer window and placed my eyes against the glass, peeping inside. </p><p>Suddenly, my eyes fell on the closet door which was open. Her clothes weren't there. The closet was empty, her gym bag was also missing. </p><p> </p><p>I turned around, my heart thumping hard against my chest suddenly as I started running, as fast as my feet would carry me right to the ringmaster's trailer, almost pounding on his door with all my might. It was a minute until he opened the trailer door, visibly annoyed. </p><p>"What??!"</p><p>"Erin.. she's gone.." I said, through my panting.</p><p>He then nodded and crossed his arms over my chest as he informed me, his words hitting me right in the chest. </p><p>"She left. She just left a note.. addressed to me. She said she is leaving the circus. She left her trailer keys." He fished out Erin's keys from his pocket and flashed it in front of me. </p><p>She left. She left me? Why? She fucking left me. </p><p>Biting the insides of my lips, I turned around and started walking away with slow steps, my eyes feeling cloudy. I didn't realize that I was crying. Is this what heartache felt like ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ☾5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*One Year Later*</p><p>I was standing in Jim's old office, reviewing a missing child's case. I was going through a heavy manila folder, my mug of coffee in my hand. Jim Gordon had recently been fired by Commissioner Loeb for misbehaving with a GCPD officer at the precinct. Personally, I felt that Loeb was an ass. I didn't see how Jim was at fault for punishing a police officer for coming in late for work. This precinct lacked basic hygiene of work, everyone worked here like it was a typical government job where you were getting paid for doing nothing. </p><p>Suddenly, the door creaked open partially and someone poked his head in. It was Edward Nygma, forensics. Edward or Ed, like he loved to be called, was a little different. People called him weird but I would call him unique and different. He was actually really fun talking to if you interacted with him. And, I kind of loved his riddles. </p><p>"I take you by night, by day take you back. None suffer to have me, but do from my lack. What am I?" He raised his eyebrow, placing his index finger on his glasses and pushing it further onto the bridge of his nose. "Ed I'm working!" Exasperated, I dumped the file on the desk and took a sip of my coffee, shaking my head in dismay. I wasn't even able to crack one case by myself without Jim Gordon. </p><p>"Come on, Ms. Samuels, why so gloomy?" He pouted and made his way closer to me until he was standing directly. "Sleep!" I clapped my hands in front of me, letting out a funny laugh and making an imaginary pistol with my index and middle finger, pointing it at Edward and making a gunshot sound from my mouth. "That's the answer to your riddle. I take you by night, by day take you back. None suffer to have me, but do from my lack. What am I? It's sleep." </p><p>"You're good." He grinned slightly, tilting his head to one side. I crossed my hands over my chest and stepped closer to him, placing my palm on his chest and hitting him playfully, taking him by surprise. "Mr. Nygma, seriously. Do you memorize those at home or just come up with them on your own?" I asked him, blowing slightly on my coffee and taking a sip of it. I saw him shake his head and stiffen slightly, as if displeased. "A good riddle reveals the asker. To solve it is to solve a mystery of the person posing it." He kept a straight face, only curving it into a tiny smile when I smiled. </p><p>"Without fingers I point, without arms I strike, without feet I run. What am I?" He raised an eyebrow again, wondering if I would be able to solve it now. What points without fingers? Runs without feet? Strikes without arms? My mind started racing suddenly. I closed my eyes and instinctively, something flashed for a quick second in front of my eyes. A face. His face. Why was I thinking about him again? </p><p>"Are you listening? Do you give up?" Ed's voice brought me back to reality. His excitement and the twinkle in his eyes made me smile a little. He really loved asking riddles. I thought hard, trying to figure out the answer to his riddle. And suddenly, it hit my mind. A clock. Obviously. That was easy. "A clock?" I asked, biting my lower lip, a little too hard. His smile widened and he nodded. "Aren't you an intelligent little one?"</p><p>"So any luck with Ms. Kringle?" I raised an eyebrow, making him fluster slightly. Edward had a tiny crush on an employee here named Kristen Kringle. Honestly, I really didn't understand what he liked in her. I found her obnoxious. She would ignore Ed most of the time, and even found him weird. I did not like it one bit. He just shook his head and I smiled apologetically. </p><p>"Well it's getting late. I'm going to get going. I'll see you around, Ms. Samuels." I watched him check his wristwatch and scamper away, like a lost rabbit. I did not have much work anyway. Maybe I should leave too. I grabbed my coat, hanging it on my back with my hand, picking up my purse, making my way towards my car. I glanced at the watch, it was only 10:30 pm. I pulled open the car door and scooted inside, placing my purse and my coat on the passenger side seat and placing my foot on the gas while I adjusted the rear view mirror. It was too early to go home for me. I was usually working late, mostly till midnight. Me, Jim and Harvey would discuss cases, talk about our personal issues or sometimes watch a basketball match in his cabin. Ever since, Harvey and Jim left and got fired respectively, I felt that I had also lost my track. My daily schedule had kind of messed up. </p><p>Instinctively, I pushed the pedal and the car slowly pulled up on the road with a buzzing sound front the engine. It was a second hand old car, what do you expect? The roads were luckily traffic free so it was easier to increase my driving speed. Soon, the car entered the market area and I slowed down, trying to find a good parking spot which I did and immediately parked. Parking was a major issue in this part of Gotham. Someone always beat you to it. </p><p>I grabbed my purse, having decided to leave my coat in the car and stepped out, making my way into a diner which was also a bar. I needed a drink. The minute I entered, I realized that the diner was way crowded than what it usually used to be when I visited here. Probably, all of Gotham was out to drink and dine out tonight. Luckily, I spotted an empty stool at the bar, next to a man wearing what looked like a formal grey tuxedo. He was also like me, probably, had a hard day at work and was here at the bar to de-stress. </p><p>"I'd like to have a scotch please." I smiled at the female bartender who looked at me in an uninterested sort of manner before nodding crisply and walking off to prepare my drink. I hopped up on the stool, placing my elbows on the counter and burying my face in my hands. The bartender approached with my drink in her tray, clearing her throat when she reached me, making me look up at her with a jerk. She curtly placed the glass on my counter in front of me and disappeared towards a group of college boys. Fine, I didn't have a dick but that doesn't mean she gets to be such a jerk. I'm a paying customer, for fucks sake. </p><p>I curled my fingers around the glass and lifted it up, taking a sip of the scotch. It tasted like a mix of rubber, wood, fire, dirt, I don't know, leather? But in a damn good way. I felt the liquid rush down the canal of my throat, settling into the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, a fight broke out just directly behind me, between two college boys. One of them punched the other in the face and pounced on him the minute he collapsed onto the floor. Immediately, I hopped off from the stool and pulled out my ID, making my way to where the fight was going on. </p><p>"GCPD! Back the hell off!" I yelled on top of my voice and grabbed the guy sitting on top of the other guy by his collar and trying to yank him off. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea because honestly, first, I was a woman. Secondly, I was at a bar and these boys were probably high on alcohol and thirdly, I was alone with no backup. The boy glared at me and lunged at me, grabbing me by my wrist and pulling me towards him. I, however, was fast enough, to use my other free hand and hand him a hard jaw jutting blow to his face, blood spurting out of his nose. "I can lock you up behind bars for trying to manhandle me." I snarled at him, shoving him away with all my might. I gave him a warning glare and instantly, wiping his bloody nose, he gave me one scornful glance and immediately scampered out of the bar. </p><p>"Well that was somethin'." A husky voice called out from behind of me making me instinctively turn back around and glance at the man that had been sitting next to me on the stool in a grey tuxedo. He looked around his late 20s, probably early 30s and had a striking appearance. He squinted his eyes slightly and motioned towards me to calm down and get back on the stool. I don't know why but something about this man's personality was intriguing and I found myself walking towards him and placing myself on the bar stool next to him.</p><p>"So, you're in the GCPD?" He raised an eyebrow, curiously, placing his palm on his glass of whiskey and taking a sip, letting his eyes flick shut for a quick second and then opening them back up again. I nodded, eyeing this doe eyed stranger curiously. There was something about his personality that spoke elegance, good upbringing and a good professional qualification. I nodded, placing my palm on my abandoned drink and lifting it up to my lips, letting the liquid run down my throat. </p><p>"Yep. GCPD it is." I said, placing my hand on my knee, and my other elbow against the counter, supporting me. </p><p>"Let me introduce myself to you. I'm Harvey." The doe eyed stranger cocked his head to one side and he threw out his hand towards me. Instinctively, I placed my palm in his chilly palm and he curled his fingers over my palm, shaking it for a bit. Somehow, I had this weird feeling that maybe I had met this stranger before. I couldn't remember where though. "Harvey, something tells me that I've probably seen you somewhere. Or it is a stark possibility that our paths have already crossed." I raised an eyebrow when his lips twitched slightly and covered into a faint smirk. Was he mocking me? Whatever it was, I was kind of enjoying it. "We met once -" He informed, an amused grin playing on his lips. "- at the precinct. I had a little rendezvous with Detective James Gordon. That's where we met. You're Erin Samuels." </p><p>"I remember you. You're the district attorney. Harvey Dent? Am I right?" </p><p>"It's a small world." He murmured, the side of his well defined lips curving into a good natured smile. "So what brings you here?" </p><p>"Work pressure. Idleness. Lack of companionship. You name it." I chuckled playfully, taking a sip of my drink. "What about you?" </p><p>"Uh, let me think. Free time, loneliness and trying to pick up a girl." He chuckled back, placing his palm on the counter and tapping it slightly. </p><p>"So did you?" With a playful smirk , I let my left eyebrow shoot up, placing my index finger on the tip of the scotch glass and circling it slightly. "Pick up a girl I mean." </p><p>"I don't know, you tell me? Did you get picked up?" He leaned slightly closer, placing his elbow on the counter as well, suddenly bursting into a laugh. "Sorry, I really am not good at this flirting. My guys have been trying to make me to do it." </p><p>"Oh, well. On the contrary, you were really good." I smiled, taking the last sip from my drink and placing the empty glass on the counter. "Let me buy you a drink." He waved towards the bartender and asked her to get us both a dirty martini. We waited for a few minutes, talking about the GCPD, life as a district attorney and other work related stuff until the bartender placed our drinks in front of us and left.</p><p>"So, Harvey? Tell me three most interesting facts about your life?" I grinned, delicately placing my palm on the neck of the glass and lifting it up, taking a sip, savouring it's sour taste. His face lit up a bit and he took a sip of his drink. </p><p>"Well, I don't know if this is an interesting fact about my life but I'm divorced." </p><p>"Oh. I'm so sorry Harvey."</p><p>"It's fine. It was a toxic relationship. She was after my money." He smiled, making me smile as well. "Okay, I'm a national level swimming champion. Back to back five year record." </p><p>"No way. That's so cool!!" I gasped, my mouth falling wide open. I sucked at sport, all kind of sport. I wouldn't consider myself an athletic person. </p><p>"Oh,and lastly, I can cook." He smiled, lifting his glass and taking a sip. "Now your turn, Erin."</p><p>"Well, I used to work at the circus." I bit my lip hard, the pace of my heartbeat suddenly increasing at the mention of the circus as I found my thoughts dwindling towards my ginger haired boy. The place where I first met him. The place where we almost had our first kiss. The place where...he betrayed me. I didn't want to think about the circus anymore. Thankfully, I was pulled out of my trance when Harvey asked me about my life at the circus. We talked for a almost thirty minutes about Majesty and my performance of Hoops on fire and he was intrigued. </p><p>We were so engrossed and interested in our conversation that we didn't realize it's way past midnight. He cleared his throat and informed me that he needs to leave now since he has to be at work early in the morning. So did I. </p><p>"Well, Harvey. This was really nice." I couldn't help but part my lips and exhale rather slowly, letting my tongue linger out for a bit before snapping my mouth shut. He seemed to be studying my lip movements and I swear I saw him moisten his lower lip seductively. </p><p>"Erin. I'd like to meet you again. If it is okay with you? How does this Saturday night sound?" </p><p>"Is this a date?" I asked, playfully, with a hint of a grin of my lips and he sheepishly ran his hair through his black hair. "I guess. What do you want it to be?" </p><p>"I'm okay with the date. See you on Saturday, Harvey." After paying for the drinks, we stepped out of the bar and he walked me to my car. We parted ways finally after giving each other a side hug which ended in me getting into my car and drive off. </p><p>***</p><p>Saturday came sooner than expected. Since we had already exchanged phone numbers, we were talking to each other through messages and he informed me that he will be there to pick me up for lunch at around 1 pm in the afternoon and later, he had gotten us front row theatre tickets for an evening show. I yanked open my closet door and trailed my eyes through the contents of it, confused. I had a few fancy looking dresses but I really wasn't sure. Fishing through my closet and messing it up even further, I finally pulled out an off white lace dress with full sleeves which looked really elegant when worn. I also pulled out my jewellery box which looked like it was untouched since a long time which it was. </p><p>I lifted up the boring looking cotton tee shirt that I had been wearing and pulled it over my head, letting it drop to the floor. I repeated the same process with my shorts until I was standing in just my underwear. I curled my fingers against the satin fabric of my dress, enjoying the feeling of the fabric against the skin on my fingers for a bit before quickly grabbing it and sliding it on. I struggled with the zipper for a bit and groaned in annoyance when I failed miserably. Would it be too obvious if I asked Harvey to assist me to do it? Would it be too trashy? Hurriedly, I bent down to my shoe cupboard and pulled out my golden pencil heels, sliding into them before fishing out my artificial diamond studs and placing them on my earlobes. </p><p>Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Gracefully, I made my way to the door and let it open, letting out a genuine smile at Harvey who just smiled back at me. "You look amazing." He smiled and stepped inside, sheepishly letting his hand run through his neatly gelled hair. Maybe that was a little something he did when he was nervous? </p><p>"Uh, Harvey. If you don't mind -" My cheeks suddenly turned a tomato red. " -could you please help me zip up? I'm not able to reach the zipper.." I saw his eyes flow wide open as his eyes fell on my back, the zipper flier was down till my lower waist and he could see a hint of my bare skin. Maybe this was a bad idea. Just then, I felt him step closer to me, his breath falling directly on the back of my neck which indicated how close he was standing. I felt his cold palm fixate itself right over the zipper on my lower back and I instinctively closed my eyes. </p><p>The carousel at noon was a place for lovers. Although we were merely bestfriends, we would find ourselves at the carousel everyday at the same time. That's the first time he touched me and I felt ignited to the core with that touch. Jerome used to sit on the red horse while my favourite was the blue one. They were one after the other, so Jerome intentionally did things while the ride was on like reach towards me as much as he could move and tickle my sides, poke something into my ear and stuff like that which annoyed me just to get disbalanced from the moving ride. The sole motive to do this was so that he can catch me as I fall. </p><p>It so happened that day that we were the only ones at the carousel. The ride was almost coming to an end, it had slowed down and was almost about to come to a halt. This time I decided to tease Jerome a bit. He was sitting on the horse towards the outside while I was on the inside horse. I slid my hand into my pocket and pulled out a blade of grass, shoving it right into Jerome's ear with a giggle. Instinctively, he let go off the bar he was holding, and as a result he got disbalanced. I saw him as he started falling towards his left and instinctively I threw out my arm towards him in order to catch him. Before I could do so, however, he had his grip on my arm and he pulled me down along with him. Lucky for us, the stacks of hay placed just next to the carousel saved our fall and we didn't hurt ourselves. But I fell almost on top of Jerome, pinning him down with my bodyweight, his hand fixated on my back as I gazed into his green emerald orbs and got lost in them. </p><p>***</p><p>Harvey pulled up outside a posh restaurant outside the Gotham Gazette. It was beautiful, I could see it's faint fairy lights reflecting through the door panel outside, giving it an amazing festive feel. He stepped out of the car and wound his way up to the passenger side, pulling the door out for me like a gentleman to which I obliged and stepped out with a tiny hint of a smile playing on my lips. We entered the restaurant and the manager immediately walked up to us and greeted Harvey in a polite manner. Harvey was probably a regular customer. We were escorted to our reserved table by the large glass window that overlooked the Gotham Gazette and we slid in to our seats. </p><p>It took us a while to place our orders which Harvey did for the both of us and then we sat back, against the backrest, watching each other through curious eyes. </p><p>"Well it looks like you come here quite frequently." I let a lopsided grin erupt over the edges of my face and he nodded. "If you'd find work meetings interesting then yes, this is the place we often meet with our clients." He informed me with enthusiasm. Just then, I felt a buzzing in my phone. Immediately, I pulled it out and saw Jim's name and number flash on screen. I pressed the talk button and immediately I heard Jim's stressed voice.</p><p>"What's wrong Jim?" I asked on the phone, fixating my gaze on Harvey who was looking at me now. </p><p>"There's been a breakout at Arkham Erin.. We are still trying to identify the inmates that have escaped. But as of now, I just wanted to warn you that - " Suddenly, my phone went off, I had in my excitement, forgotten to charge my phone. How I regretted it now. I wonder what Jim wanted to say to me. </p><p>"Harvey, do you mind if I borrow your phone for a quick second? There's been a breakout at Arkham Asylum." Immediately, he nodded and pulled out his phone, tossing it towards me which I gladly grabbed and stepped up from my chair, making my way outside. I fixated myself by the lamppost and was fishing through Harvey's contacts looking for Jim's mobile number until something came crashing from the top of the Gotham Gazette building and landed on the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>"Oh my fucking god." I looked at the scenario unfurl, my eyes flown wide due to the shock. It was a worker who had been tossed from top of the building. Crowds started flicking around the body and reflexively, I pulled out my gun. By that time, Harvey had also made his way out and he looked at me with a worried expression on his face. "Call Jim! Let him know that I need backup here! Now!" I yelled and tossed him the phone back, running through the crowd, screaming. </p><p>"GCPD! Please move away! This is a crime scene!" </p><p>Just then, two more workers came tumbling down from the top of the building , one after the other and landed right next to the first one. The first one had an 'M' spray painted on the back of his straight jacket, the second one had an 'A' and the third one a 'N'. Instinctively, I curled my fingers tighter against my revolver and aimed it towards the terrace but it was too high, I won't be able to shoot. That's when I saw someone looking down at me with a creepy smile fixated on his lips. Then I saw his lips move.</p><p>No, it can't be. </p><p>I found myself unable to move, stuck to that one place that I was standing just below the building, my eyes fixated on him and his on mine. Another worker's body came tumbling down and landed next to the previous one bit I couldn't move my limbs and move away. The minute his head collided with the concrete, his head burst open, all the blood, gore and other brain matter flying all over and splashing me. </p><p>I felt a drop of sweat trickle down my temple and disappear into the collar of my shirt, right down my neck. My mouth was wide open, my lips parted and eyes as wide as they could stretch. That's when Jerome gave a smile and ran his hand through his ginger coloured locks. Just then, I felt sturdy hands grab me my  waist and pull me to him, just at the right time because another worker just came down at that time and fell at the exact same spot where I had been frozen to a few seconds ago. </p><p>"Erin. You're in shock. Look at me." </p><p>I could clearly hear Harvey's words echoing through my mind but I couldn't bring myself to speak. It was as though something, an invisible presence, was holding me down. I didn't remember much about what all happened next, only a vague image that the backup had arrived and I was pushed into Harvey's SUV in the passenger's seat and Harvey got in right next to me, trying to coax me to speak but I did not utter a word. All I could think of was what I had just witnessed Jerome do. He was gone, beyond redemption.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ☾6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going to work the next day was nothing less than an embarrassment. I had been an utter failure in the situation of a calamity. The city was relying on me. I could have done something to save those poor workers from meeting an untimely death but I couldn't even get myself to move. Was I even deserving of this badge? I looked down at the badge that was clutched hard against my palms, my knuckles almost turning white with the fierceness of my grip on it. </p><p>The minute I stepped into the precinct, rows of heads turned in my direction to face me, a few of them even leaned across each other, whispering about me. All I wanted to do was turn around and run away, hide somewhere and never come out. I suddenly started feeling incredibly hot, my palms feeling sweaty against each other as I struggled to wipe it off my skirt. I was probably, ninety percent sure, hyperventilating and probably struggling for air, my heart thumping wildly in my heart. </p><p>"Erin -" I heard someone call out my name and out of instinct, I craned my neck towards the direction from which my name was called to see Ed standing there and waving his hand towards me. "- come here." I heard him say. Pushing myself through the hordes of police officers who had now gotten disinterested in me and were back to doing to their own chores, I finally made my way to where Ed was standing. </p><p>"I start with an eye and end with a why. I make people feel a little better when they're feeling low. What am I?" The crook of Edward's lips curved into a faint smile and I watched him place his palms together and rub them slightly. I just shook my head because I really didn't feel like racking my brains and thinking about riddles right now. </p><p>"I'm sorry. It starts with an I and ends with a Y." He placed his palm on my shoulder and apologetically patted it before giving me one last smile and walk away. That's when I saw Jim Gordon walking towards me from his office with a frown on his face. No wonder Edward had run away. Jim looked displeased. "Jim I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I -" I was cut off by Jim's hand as he placed his palm in front of me in the air to quieten me and then placed it on my shoulder, shaking his head. </p><p>"You've a lot to learn kid . Right in the face of danger, if you panic, that will be the end of you." I heard him say. My legs started feeling wobbly suddenly and instinctively, I grabbed onto Jim's arm who immediately assisted me by placing his arm around my waist to hold me steady. I, however, steadied myself. The GCPD never stumbled. </p><p>"Well are you coming? The meeting is about to start.." He informed me, letting go off my waist and walking away towards the projector room. I nodded and hurriedly trotted behind Jim, entering the projector room and sliding into the corner most chair as the meeting began. Jim walked up to the projector screen and the lights of the room suddenly went off, the gruesome image of the Maniax attack fixated on the screen in front of us. A wave of nausea filled through me and I just wanted to escape. All these men died and I did nothing. </p><p>"Yesterday was a dark day in the history of Gotham. We lost seven citizens of Gotham to five clinically insane criminal lunatics from Arkham." Just then, the projector room door opened and Commissioner Essen walked in, her eyes fixated on me for a few seconds and she narrowed her eyes. Flustered, I looked away, turning red as a tomato. </p><p>"You all know what we are facing here -" We all watched as Commissioner Essen made her way to the front near the projection screen next to Jim, crossing her arms over her chest. "Twenty four hours ago, six criminally insane inmates were busted out of the asylum. Yesterday, five of those inmates broke into the Hellen Shipyard, kidnapped seven workers and then dropped them off the roof of the Gotham Gazette. One of our own officers was a live witness of the entire scene -" I felt mortified and felt frozen to my spot, my cheeks turning crimson red with embarrassment. It was absolute torture. Utter humiliation. " -As of now, we have no lead on the person or the persons behind the breakout. I'm assigning Jim as the lead , and Erin, you're assisting along with him. Any questions?" Her gaze fixated on me making me shake my head. It's funny how I kept messing up and they kept giving me second chances. </p><p>"These are our targets." Jim shifted slightly and all our heads turned towards the projection screen. My eyes widened slightly when Jerome's smiling face suddenly popped up on the screen in front of me. </p><p>"Jerome Valeska, nineteen years old, matricide." </p><p> </p><p>I intentionally bit my lip hard, almost drawing out blood at the mention of his name. I couldn't believe this was the same guy whom I had once loved deeply. He was different, evil and scary, not the innocent boy I once knew. We had shared our vulnerabilities, our happiness and our time. Maybe, while interlocking our fingers together, somehow, I had ended up interlocking our hearts. To come so close to pure love and lose it so violently was something no medication could probably heal. Thousands of thoughts seemed to enter into my mind, tearing me apart from the inside.</p><p>Thankfully, the slide changed and this time, a picture of a man with curly black hair appeared on the screen. It was funny how he looked so innocent by face. "Arnold Dobkins. Schizophrenic. Poisoner -" I looked at the man in the picture and chuckled inaudibly to myself. He did not seem so bad. "- Rapist." Jim informed. Oh. That's very bad.  I immediately changed my opinion of him.</p><p>The slide changed again. This time, the man's photograph on our screen was a heavy looking man who looked really intimidating."Aaron Helzinger. Killed his entire family with his bare hands." Jim informed and I couldn't help but widen my eyes. That was some twisted shit. </p><p>The slide changed again but this time I really felt the urge to run out of the room, nausea coursing through me. The next slide was disgusting. "Robert Greenwood. Killed and ate a dozen women." Ugh, disgusting. I couldn't help but wonder if the blood on his mouth was the blood of his last victim. I just wanted to vomit. </p><p>Good thing the slide changed again. "Barbara Kean -" I heard Jim say and my eyes immediately flew to him in a sympathetic way. I knew that Jim and Barbara had a history. They were once in love. They weren't anymore, but I guessed some things always remained. Just like I had with Jerome. Although I would keep my duty first, I couldn't deny the effect that Jerome still managed to have on me. Jim and I, we were caught in the same situation, almost. We had to watch the people we once loved turn into monsters. "- killed her parents." I was pulled out of my trance by Jim's soft voice. The projector turned off and everybody started standing up from their chairs. Instinctively, I got up as well , making my way towards Jim. His eyes fell on me and he gave me almost an encouraging smile before speaking. "Erin will be assisting me with this case. And Alvarez will be my coordinating officer. Any questions?" Everybody shook their heads so Jim dismissed everybody, except me. I watched Essen and Jim wound their way towards me. </p><p>"Commissioner Essen, I wanted to thank you for giving me this chance -" I was cut off mid sentence by Essen. "Save it Samuels. With the stunt that you pulled outside Gotham Gazette yesterday, I wanted to fire you -" I couldn't help but gasp slightly at her straightforwardness, making me take a step away, glancing from Essen to Jim, my eyes falling shamefully. That's when she continued speaking. "- You had a chance to become the hero but you missed it." She spat. Just then, Jim jumped in to my rescue. "Essen, she had a panic attack. It was her first encounter of such sort. Besides, she could have done nothing to save those men without backup. Had she gone up there alone to stop them, she would have been dead meat." Jim debated and I couldn't help but look from one person to another. "Next time, refrain from being a dumb brute." She pointed her boney finger in my direction and waved off slightly, before turning around haughtily and making her way to her office. I looked up at Jim and he just gave me an apologetic smile before disappearing out of the projector room, leaving me alone in there. </p><p>***</p><p>Exhausted, I finally parked my car in the parking lot next to my apartment building and turned off the engine. I placed both my palms on the steering wheel in front of me, gripping them hard, my knuckles turning white with pressure. I then let out a loud scream, draining out all my anger and frustration through that one scream. All I could think of was how I was nothing but a failure and how I didn't deserve to be a cop. </p><p>My phone, that was kept on the passenger's seat to my right, suddenly started vibrating, pulling my attention away from my depressing thoughts. I could see Harvey's name and number flash on my phone. Instantly, I felt guilty. I hadn't even bothered calling him once ever since our failed date. I had been so occupied with myself. Instantly, I flicked the speak button and placed the phone to my ear. </p><p>"Erin? Where have you been?! I tried calling you -" I sighed inaudibly and let my eyes flick shut, sitting back and resting my head against the backrest. Unknowingly, I let my lips part slightly and shoot out a weak exhale. "-Are you okay?" I heard his voice, coated with worry, making me feel worse. "I don't know the answer to that.." I whispered darkly and clenched my fists tighter against the steering wheel. I heard Harvey go silent on the other side, probably contemplating what to say next but then I heard his voice again. "I'm coming over. Is that fine?" Honestly, I don't think I wanted to be alone. My depressing thoughts were driving me insane. "Yes please. Come over." "Alright, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Just leaving from office." He disconnected the call. </p><p>With a lot of effort, I managed to get out of the car and make my way through the parking lot and reach the elevator. The elevator door pinged open and I stepped inside, pressing the third floor while at the same time fishing for my house keys in my purse. I stepped onto my floor once the elevator dropped me on the third floor and I slid the keys into the lock and twisted it, hearing the click. I had left the lights on in the morning. </p><p>I walked into my well illuminated bedroom and made my way straight to the bathroom, turning the faucet on and splashing some water over my face and washing my hands. Grabbing a hand towel, I made my way outside the bedroom and towards the kitchen. I stepped into the living room but my eyesight fell on the balcony door which was wide open. Did I forget to lock the balcony door yet again? Frowning, I made my way to the balcony and closed the door from the inside, making my way into the kitchen and pulling open the fridge. </p><p>Harvey was specially coming for me after a long and tiring day at work, making me feel bad. The least I could do was cook him some good dinner. I pulled out some raw vegetables and the packet of frozen chicken from the freezer, placing it on the counter. Then, I placed both my hands on the counter and stood up on my toes, reaching for a large pan kept on the overhead counter. Filling it with water, I put the frozen chicken in it and put it on the stove to thaw. </p><p>I had curled my fingers around the cutting knife and had placed the carrots on the chopping board in front of me when I was distracted by a loud, crashing noise from the bedroom. Slightly alarmed, I gripped the knife tighter against my fingers and hurriedly made my way into the bedroom, kicking the door open. My glass vase had fallen from the windowsill and shards of glass were scattered everywhere. "Hello??! Who's there?!!" I called into the room, from the doorstep. </p><p>Just then, a tiny white and black tabby cat emerged from my bedroom and fixated himself on my feet, purring slightly. "Really?" I looked down, annoyed, at the cat for a bit before lowering my knife yeilding hand. "You know how expensive that case was? Oh, how would you know. And even if you would, you won't care." I chuckled to myself, amused that I was speaking to a cat. Loneliness level 100. I placed the knife on the top of the shoe rack for a bit and bent forward, placing both my hands on the cat's stomach and pulling it up into my embrace. It was kind of cute. Holding it with a single hand, I grabbed the knife and made my way into the kitchen, placing the knife next to the vegetables that I was about to chop. </p><p>"Since how long have you been roaming around inside my house huh? " I asked the cat before placing it on the kitchen floor. Placing some milk in a bowl, I lowered myself on my knees and placed the bowl in front of the cat who happily jumped forward and slid its mouth right into the bowl, lapping up the milk. A faint smile broke out on my lips and it was a fresh feeling after probably a long time, I was out of my solitary. Maybe, I should just keep the cat, I thought to myself as I went back to chopping the vegetables that were laying abandoned on the counter. </p><p>Once the dinner was ready, I looked at the time on my watch. It was around 10:30 and Harvey would be here anytime now. I grabbed the broom and hurriedly made my way into my bedroom, cleaning up the mess that the cat had made earlier until the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. "Coming!!" I called out and stood up from the squatting position I was sitting in, all the shards of glass now lifted up in the plastic tray. Dumping the contents of the tray into the trashcan, I swiftly made my way to the front door and pulled it open inwardly to find Harvey leaning against the doorframe with a bottle of expensive looking wine in one hand while holding his black briefcase in the other. </p><p>"What's the occasion?" I raised an eyebrow, eyeing the bottle of wine in his hand, almost playfully and gave him a faint smirk, stepping aside to let him come in.</p><p>"You needed cheering up. I thought why not gift you -" He placed his briefcase on the couch and made his way into the kitchen, sniffing the dinner in a playful manner, almost doubling over the chicken pot roast and licking his lips in an excited manner. - a good wine along with my really awesome company. What's cooking by the way? I'm starving." "Well why don't you freshen up first? Dinner's ready." I grinned playfully and pointed towards the bathroom. I watched Harvey's silhouette disappear into my bedroom and the sound of the faucet turning on reached me. I sighed slightly as I grabbed the cutlery to lay the dinner table. What was going on between me and Harvey? Was it just a friendship or was it something more? We couldn't even end our date. I wasn't really sure. Harvey was a good guy, he was intelligent and smart. Everything I would want in my potential partner. </p><p>"Whatever that is, it smells delicious." Harvey suddenly emerged from my bedroom and made his way to the dining table where the plates had already been laid out along with the chicken. " Its nothing fancy. Just some simple chicken pot roast, something I learnt to cook while I was at the circus." I informed. With adept fingers, Harvey neatly cut out the chicken and placed some, first in my plate and then in his own. What a gentleman.</p><p>Chit-chatting about life in general, we finally finished dinner and Harvey helped me with the dishes, against my protests. Another ten points to the man. We then made our way into the bedroom where Harvey poured us some wine in some wine glasses I had found stashed in my cupboard that had been unused. I sat back comfortably on the bed, resting my back against Harvey's chest with my wine glass in my hand. </p><p>"Would you tell me now why you were in such a bad mood?" I heard Harvey say, making me sigh slightly and push myself further into his embrace. Maybe he took the hint as his arm protectively snaked around me and latched onto my stomach. </p><p>"What happened yesterday outside Gotham Gazette. I failed the GCPD. I feel so stupid. I could have done something, just anything. Maybe I would have saved them." I placed the back of my head against his sturdy chest, feeling his chest heave up and down as I took a sip of my wine. </p><p>"Listen Erin -" I shifted my gaze towards Harvey and gasped slightly when he placed his cold finger over my chin, lifting it up slightly and elevating my head so that my eyes were directly gazing into his. "- I saw a fire in you yesterday. A fire that told me that you can achieve anything. You just have to bring that fire out. Don't let it burn out." He said, his voice husky and almost whisper like. I bit my lip hard and slightly pulled myself away. "No Harvey. I'm not what everybody thinks I am capable of. I'm a failure. A coward." Tears threatened to spill my eyes when I relived those memories in my mind, the sound of the bodies hitting the solid ground, making me almost wince.</p><p>Harvey held my gaze and his hand found mine, curling our fingers tight as he spoke again. "You are human, Erin, like the rest of us and humans make mistakes. You will make mistakes in future as will I because a mistake is what makes us human -" His face was very close to mine now and I could feel his breath on me. "You know what's so special about you? You own your mistakes, you feel the hurt and all the other feelings attached to that single mistake and you force the pain to make you better, stronger." </p><p>We found ourselves staring at each other in a way we had never done before until my tears arose. "Why would you say that?" I hiccuped, tears freely rolling down my cheeks now. His fingers latched themselves to my tear stained cheeks, stroking them softly while whispering against my ears. "Maybe because I think I'm falling for you, Erin." I guess he knew that I didn't feel for him back in so much of a way as he did, but probably he couldn't resist. I watched him lean a little closer until our foreheads were touching until his lips brushed against mine. His lips were soft and he tasted like tobacco, in a good way off course. The kiss was slow and soft, as comforting as his words were, making me inhale sharply. </p><p>Neither of us pulled back and neither of us wanted to, but we had to, since I could feel Harvey's phone vibrate in the pocket of his trousers, so could he. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, his eyebrows creasing slightly and his lips tightening into a thin line. "Not exactly a pleasant caller?" I raised an eyebrow as I watched him part his lips slightly and exhale. "Rich stuck up client. What can I say? May I?" He motioned towards his phone and I nodded, watching him pull himself up to his feet and make his way towards the window as he started talking. </p><p>By the time the call ended, I already knew that it was time for him to leave. It was work matter and I was fine with it. It was the duty call. With an apologetic expression, he walked up to me and I smiled softly at him. "Harvey, it's fine. I understand. I'll see you again?" I asked as I watched him down the wine in one go like a vodka shot and then make his way towards the couch where he had placed his briefcase. "Even if you don't want to, we will." He chuckled playfully, making me chuckle alone with him as he picked up his briefcase and started walking towards the door.</p><p>"You forgot your handkerchief." I playfully called out while taking a sip of my wine. He cocked his head to one side and grabbed his handkerchief before making his way out.</p><p> </p><p>Locking the door once Harvey had left , I grabbed the wine bottle that was laying on the dining table and filled up my glass again, lifting it up in my hands and walking back towards my bedroom. I pushed open the bedroom and immediately, I felt choked and out of breath, as though an invisible hand  had clasped over my mouth. I watched the familiar silhouette emerge from inside my closet, a faint , malicious smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. That's when I let go off the glass in my hand and it hit the floor, shattering into a hundred pieces and flying off all around me, a few shards managing to pierce me in my leg. </p><p>"Hiya, doll. Long time no see." He croaked in his familiar, throaty voice as he took a step closer to me. I wanted to run but I was frozen to my spot. My head was like a carousel of fears combined, spinning out of control with every step he took closer towards me until he was standing inches away from me. I wasn't short, I was close to 5'7 but he still towered slightly over me, my eyes reaching the bridge of his nose as he looked down at me. </p><p>"Jerome. Why are you here?" I managed to open my mouth but instinctively, my voice was suppressed as his fingers curled around my throat, squeezing it tighter every second.</p><p>"I owed you a visit. I still can't stop thinkin' about your last words to me doll. Care to enlighten me?" With one hard shove, he pushed me onto the bed, my head hitting the mattress as he lunged on top of me, pinning me to the bed.</p><p>"Jerome .. let me go." I managed to speak. I had planned to be more confident and intimidating but it came out merely a whisper making him smile wider. My breathing became more rapid and my heartbeat more shallow. I wanted my breathing to slow down but it didn't. </p><p>"So stubborn as always, I see -" Jerome's voice reached my ears as he let out a huff and shook his head, just a tiny bit. He then pushed himself away from me and with one quick motion, yanked me up in a sitting position by grabbing my arm. He then lowered himself on the floor in a squatting position and placed his hands on my knees for support, my body quivering at his touch against my knees. "- Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt ya, yet." He said, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he leaned slightly closer to my face, his hot breath falling directly on my face. </p><p>Just then, he flipped completely, just like a ticking time bomb. It was like a complete change of his personality. I'd seen Jerome angry a number of times back at Haly's and most of his aggression was towards his mother but this, the look in his eyes right now was something different, something that I'd never seen before. Worse, it was directed towards me. His eyes suddenly had gotten cold and icy from fiery. </p><p>"Who was that man? The one that kissed those juicy lips of yours right here a few minutes back?" Saying that, he gripped my chin hard with his fingers, making me pucker my lips due to the pressure being applied on my jaw by his grip. "I said, who was he?! Was he a lover? A boyfriend? Has he gotten into your pants yet?" His glare was deadly, with a devilish hint in them and his grip on my face was lethal and painful. I found myself struggling to slide out of his embrace but he was clearly overpowering me.</p><p>All of a sudden, his fisted hand collided hard with my cheek, the impact causing me to stumble backwards and hit the shoe rack with my back. My calf was hurting as it is, the glass from my broken wine glass still stinging into my skin like a nettle. I cupped my now bruised cheek, tears welling in my eyes. I was feeling helpless as he started walking towards me again. "Are you deaf? I asked you something, Erin." He wasn't done with me yet. Striding towards me faster now, he gripped the fabric of my sweater and ripped it off me with a jerk, the sound of the tear along with my whimpers echoing through the bedroom. </p><p>"You think I am half the man he is?!! Is that why you left me to rot at the fucking circus?" He growled, his words dripping with hate and jealousy. </p><p>"Don't you fucking dare lay a finger on me ever again, Jerome Valeska -" I don't know how but somehow, I found my energy and the will to fight him back. Anger was coursing through my veins now, making me clutch my fists hard against my chest. "- You don't own me and you never will. You will never be able to lay your filthy, disgusting hands on me. You know what Jerome? You're a monster. And nowhere near the likes of me." I spat at him, shaking with fury. </p><p>Growling like a ferocious animal, Jerome suddenly lunged at me but he had no idea I could very well fight back. The minute he reached close enough, my hand had already curled into a fist and slammed hard into his chest, throwing him back slightly with the impact. I let out a loud scream and ran towards him, almost jumping on him with my hands clawing at his ginger hair, yanking his head down and slamming my knee hard into Jerome's face, making blood ooze out of his almost broken nose. </p><p>"That was my lover. And there is nothing you can do about it. Now get the fuck off my apartment before I take you in and put you behind the bars." I hissed, pushing him with all my might towards the door. </p><p>"Wow Erin-" He spat out blood before curving his lips into a maniacal laughter. Bitch, he was enjoying this. "- Though it's a mistake not putting me behind bars. I'll be back ya know. I'll definitely be back." He said, coolly before taking steps towards the front door while I just watched. Why wouldn't I arrest him right here? Right now? Fucking stupid. </p><p>I watched him as he pulled open the door and stepped almost out before turning around and giving me one last stare. </p><p>"I think you care for me." </p><p>That was his last words before he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ☾7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stepped out of my car the next morning, almost limping due the wound on my foot because of the glass that had pierced my skin earlier yesterday. The worst part of the day, however, was covering up the bruise that Jerome had given me on the cheek by hitting me and the blue marks on my neck from where he had squeezed my throat, using what little make up that I had and still, I wasn't able to do it well enough. I would have to make up an excuse to anyone who noticed. I also had a navy blue scarf fixed on my neck. If I would stand in front of the mirror, I would look like I had been in a bar brawl. </p><p>I stepped into the precinct and slowly, with a lot of effort, made my way into the recreational room to have a cup of coffee. I grabbed an empty cup and placed it underneath the coffee brewing machine, waiting for the cup to get filled. </p><p>"Erin? Are you alright? What happened?" </p><p>I turned around at the sound of the voice directed towards me only to find Jim and Harvey making their way towards me. Jim had a concerned expression on his face and Harvey had his eyebrows raised. "Got in a cat fight?" Harvey asked me, making me roll my eyes slightly at him and then turn to face Jim.</p><p>"I'm fine Jim, I, uh, slipped on the apartment stairs." I fake smiled at him, almost snorting at my lame excuse. How stupid could I have been? I guess I could have been worse.</p><p>"I see. You fell on your cheek?" Jim raised an eyebrow and Harvey snorted making me almost give him a spiteful glare. Why did they have to make me even nervous than I already was? I couldn't help but gnaw at the insides of my cheeks nervously for a bit before nodding my head. "Uh, yeah. It's funny really. I slipped and fell right on my cheek. Hence, the fading bruise." I lied, biting my lower lip. </p><p>"Oh, alright. Well, you take care of yourself. Be careful while running down those stairs again." Jim mumbled and then turned his head towards Harvey and I could see that Harvey was struggling to contain a chuckle so I hurriedly said my thanks and grabbed my piping hot mug of coffee and made my way to my desk, I really didn't want to answer any more questions. Was it that unbelievable that I had slipped down the stairs and hurt my cheek? </p><p>I slid comfortably into my chair and placed the coffee mug on the desk, supporting my body by resting my elbows on the desk. I curled my fingers around the mug and lifted it to my lips, blowing on it for a bit before taking a small sip. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a commotion coming directly from Commissioner Essen's room. I could hear the voices of Essen, Jim, Harvey and few other officers. Something was amiss. Hurriedly, I got up from the sitting position and leaving my coffee to get cold, I made my way up the flight of stairs towards Commissioner Essen's office. </p><p>My eyes fell of Edward's slinking form. He was trying to listen in on the conversation going on inside the commissioner's office. "Ed?" I raised an eyebrow and he immediately stiffened, looking back at me with a nervous look. "Oh! Erin. I thought you were inside." I shook my head slightly and glanced towards the closed door for a bit. </p><p>"What happened? What's going on!?"</p><p>I noticed Ed's face fall slightly and he intentionally bit his lower lip, glancing at me. "The Maniax have highjacked a cheerleader bus." </p><p>"What?!?" My tone was loud and I immediately stepped behind Ed and pushed the door to Essen's office and stepped in, all heads turning towards me. "Erin-" Essen turned towards me and raised her eyebrow slightly. "-I have a job for you." </p><p>*Jerome's POV*</p><p>Casually whistling to myself, I made my way around the yellow school bus until I was standing just outside the bus door. My gun held in my hand, I hit the door of the bus with the gun, motioning towards the driver of the bus to unlock the door. </p><p> </p><p>I could see the hesitation in his eyes. He flicked a glance at the back towards the cheerleaders who probably were pleading with him to not open the door. Scaredy cats. Cheerleaders were never my types anyway. The driver finally unlocked the bus door and I had a clear way to climb in, which I did. Once I was securely standing inside the bus,I pointed my gun right at the driver's head and blew it off in one clean hit, his lifeless corpse falling and hitting the window on his right. The inside of the bus was a commotion, with the girls screaming and bawling their eyes off. </p><p>I couldn't help but contain my laughter while Greenwood and Aaron were doing the rounds of the bus, cuffing the cheerleaders to their seats. That's when one of the girls asked me a really interesting question. </p><p>"Why are you doing this?" </p><p>Well, that was an interesting question.</p><p>"Oh doll, you won't understand. The thrill it brings me to watch you cry and beg for your life -" I had my fingers holding the cheerleader's jaw, squeezing it hard and making her pucker her lips as I talked to her. "- Also, we had a choice between you and a senior citizen bingo party. But in the end, we decided to skew a little younger. Youth won the day." I cocked my head to one side and gave her a playful wink before letting her face go with a yank and wipe my fingers against my straight jacket. Oof, that was a hell lot of foundation.</p><p>I turned towards Aaron and motioned to him with my finger to bring the hose. Watching Aaron leave, I turned back to the screaming and whimpering girls and yelled at the top of my voice. "Give me an O!" Instead of following me, however, all they did was scream a little and cry some more. A little furious now, I tightened my grip against my gun and shot a hole through the roof. "I said give me an O!" Stricken with fear, all of them cried out together after me. Good. "Give me an N!" They all repeated the same after me. "Give me another O!" They all cried an O after me. "How does that spell?"</p><p>"OH NO!" We all screamed together, the cheerleaders with fear and me, just enjoying myself. Just then Aaron emerged with a hose in his hand, which he tossed to me and I gladly caught it in the air. I turned it on, showering everyone with it and slathering them all in gasoline while cackling in glee.</p><p> </p><p>After making sure that each and every student onboard the bus was drenched in gasoline, I tipped the hose and rained down some more gasoline, hitting it against the roof of the bus,making all of it rain down on the students from above.</p><p> </p><p>Casually strolling through the alley of the bus,I reached the door and hopped out of it, along with Aaron behind me. Sliding my palm through the pocket of my pants, I pulled out a lighter and Greenwood licked his lips in excitement.</p><p>"Ready?" I grinned as I lowered myself in a bending position with a lighter in my hand and flicked it. However, much to my frustration, nothing happened. I tried a few more times but nothing happened.</p><p>"Well, this is so embarrassing." I raised my hands dramatically in the air and shook my head a little.</p><p> </p><p>I poked my head into the bus again and chuckled slightly before yelling, "Anyone got a lighter?" </p><p>"I do!" I smirked slightly watching Dobkins pull out a lighter from his pocket. </p><p>Before we could light the bus on fire, however, the sound of the police sirens reached our ears. Aaron , Greenwood and Dobkins almost groaned in unison as annoyance filled them up but I was just ecstatic, a faint smirk creeping on my lips. That's when three to four police cars stopped abruptly a few yards away from us and my vision immediately fell on Jim Gordon emerging out from one of the cars. I flicked a glance around to all of the cars, my eyes searching for her. She must be here, she definitely would. I couldn't see her. </p><p>Confidently, I stepped towards the police cars slightly, positioning myself just directly in front of the school bus, flicking one quick glance towards the other Maniax. "They cannot shoot at the bus." Immediately, we raised our guns in front of us and started shooting at the cops. A few of the dumber cops started firing back but Jim screamed at them to stop firing immediately so the firing from the other side stopped. </p><p>"Hoy Aaron! Get the truck started! We're gonna blow this barbecue." I curved my lips into a menacing grin, a devilish hint playing in my eyes as I kept my glare fixed at Jim. I could see him taking a few steps closer towards me so I immediately shot at him, making him duck and freeze at the same spot. That was my last bullet, so I dropped the gun onto the ground with a ping and hurriedly pointed towards Dobkins. "Light em up!" I cackled maniacally before making my way towards the truck at the last since Aaron and Greenwood were already inside. </p><p>I found my way to the side of the truck, and was about to get in, but someone grabbed me by my hand and pulled me towards him with a jerk. That's when I realized who it was. </p><p>*Erin's POV*</p><p>I was laying on my stomach underneath the truck that belonged to the Maniax watching the scene unfurl in front of my eyes, waiting for Jim's signal. That's when I saw Jerome drop his gun to the floor and Jim glance at me for a quick bit before giving me a faint nod of his head. I could see Jerome's shoes as he was walking closer and closer towards the truck. With one swift motion, I had rolled out from the other side of the truck, careful of not being spotted by anyone other than the GCPD who already knew what I was going to do. </p><p>The minute Jerome was close enough to me and was about to hop into the truck, I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him towards me, our bodies colliding with each other with a small thud. Immediately, his hand flew up to my waist, sturdying me to my feet and placing it on the small of my back, I could see a tiny smile playing on his lips. </p><p>"I thought you'd never come. Here you are, doll." </p><p>I could feel the familiar feeling once again, my eyes were getting cloudy, making my vision hazy. Yet, he was so clear in my mind. His beautiful fiery hair and his emerald green eyes looking down at me. Cautiously, I took a step closer towards him, pinning him to the side of the truck. </p><p>"I'm a little late, doll. Mind if I continue this later?" </p><p>"Jerome, stop." </p><p>I lifted my hand softly and latched it to the side of his cheek, stroking it in gentle waves. </p><p>"I'm here Jerome. You told me once that you wanted to leave the Circus behind and run away with me-" I just realized that every word flowing out of my mouth that second was true. Every single bit of it, there was no pretense, no lies and no pressure in any of them. "- I'm here now Jerome. Leave all this. This is just going to ruin you, baby. Let's run away, together. We can go anywhere. We can find ourselves good jobs, and be together. Oh hell, let's go up that hill and get ourselves a nice old cottage." I hiccuped slightly in between my words, my words starting to sound weaker and weaker and so was my resolve as raw sobs had started to rack my body. </p><p>For a minute or so, Jerome's eyes almost changed, going from cold to warm, giving me a flicker of hope that maybe I could do this, redeem this boy. I felt him lean his head closer for a bit, his lips hovering directly over mine, his hot breath falling over my neck. He placed his hands over my neck for a bit before gently placing them on my shoulders and squeezing them slightly, holding me right against him as he gave me a weak smile, almost shaking his head. </p><p>"You paint a beautiful picture. But no can do, doll-" Suddenly, his evil expression was back, so was his cold glare. "- You see , there's this man who thinks that I will be a star. I cannot tell you who he is though, but I have come a long way and I cannot leave it all for some illusion or sham that you are giving me right now." His eyes suddenly narrowed and his hands that were gently holding me from my shoulders now moved to my throat, almost squeezing me. </p><p>"We can never be together like that, Erin. You know it too. It's funny how you can look me in the eye and lie to me." </p><p>"Jerome, please.." </p><p>"Now I have to go. It was great talking to you. But I'm not done yet. I'll find you again." He grinned, letting go off my throat. </p><p>"Jerome, if I can't make you agree, I am going to have to take you down." I pulled out my gun then, curling my fingers tighter around it and raised it up towards him. I could see the GCPD officers watching me alert, ready to jump and grab Jerome anytime. </p><p>"Is that so!?" His lips curved into a small smirk and his left eyebrow shot up. He was looking at me amused. "Do it. Shoot me." </p><p>"We'll take you. You will go back to Arkham." I kept my gaze and my gun fixated on him. I could see Jim making his way towards Dobkins, trying to make him stop lighting the bus on fire from the corner of my eye. </p><p>"Sorry doll, I'm not going to go back to that shit hole." </p><p>My eyes fell on one of the officers who was looking at me very carefully, probably on Essen's instructions. Just then, I flipped us around as fast as I could, Jerome's expressions turning into confusion when I did that. Now my back was turned to the officers and they couldn't see what I was doing. </p><p>"I guess you've already decided to part ways with me. And in this way-" I looked right into his orbs, my lips quivering as I spoke. "listen to me now. Grab my wrists." </p><p>"What?" He raised an eyebrow, confused. </p><p>"Grab my fucking wrists Jerome Valeska. If I ever meant something to you before." </p><p>His hands were suddenly on my wrists, with which I was holding the gun, and my view was blocked by my back. Suddenly, I aimed my gun towards my own foot, pretending to struggle against Jerome's grip. </p><p>"Erin. What are you doing??!" He practically snarled at me. But before he could loosen his grip over the gun, I had already pressed the trigger and the bullet pierced right through my foot, making me cry out in pain as I arched my body forward, almost falling on Jerome. </p><p>"Why would you do that?!" He flicked his glance at my shot foot and then a pain stricken expression shot up on his face.</p><p>"Jerome, go..now-" I whispered between my whimpers. "I was trying to stop you from escaping, but my bullet hit me myself, by mistake. Leave." </p><p>Just then, an officer's silhouette emerged from the back of the truck towards us, a confused expression on his face. I fell on my knees, pain coursing through my foot as I watched Jerome give me one last glance before hopping on the truck. </p><p>"Officer is down!!" The officer yelled into his walkie talkie as he made his way over to me, kneeling by my side and helping me slightly by pressing his palms to my bleeding foot. "You're fine. It's alright." I heard him whisper as I watched Jerome's truck drive away. </p><p>The officer slid my arm around his neck and helped me up to my feet, making his way through towards the police car, me limping weakly along with him. Just then, a shot echoed somewhere in the distance making all of our heads turn in the direction of Arnold Dobkins. Someone just shot him dead. Probably, his employer. Once he had seen that Dobkins had been caught, he killed him to keep his identity hidden.</p><p>Jim managed to securely get the students out of the bus and stop the bus from exploding into pieces. Dobkins was shot. Jerome, Aaron and Greenwood had escaped. We made our way back to the precinct and I was immediately taken to Dr. Thompkins to get the bullet lodged in my foot removed. </p><p>"What happened there?" </p><p>Jim stepped into the medical examiner's room. I was sitting on top of a gurney while Lee was bent over my foot, her gloved hands holding a medical tweezer. She pulled out the bullet that was still latched on my foot making me let out a faint cry as the stinging pain hit my foot. She then dropped the bullet into the tray and applied some burning antiseptic onto it while my attention was transfixed on Jim now. </p><p>"I tried to convince him but he didn't agree. Then I pulled out my gun to shoot him in the leg but he-" I looked at Lee for a bit as she was dressing up my foot and then back at Jim. "He leapt on me and while we were struggling with the gun, I hit the trigger by mistake and got hit myself giving him the chance to escape." He nodded and slid his hands into his pockets while making his way up to me and placing his palm on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. </p><p>"What you did back there was extremely brave. Although, Jerome escaped, I'm really proud of you." He said, his lips twisted in a smile. I looked away, staring at the window while I was concentrating on the thoughts running through my mind. I deserved none of the appreciation that I was receiving from him. I was a coward in reality. I was weak and I had let my heart govern my actions while my mind was shouting at me, begging me to do what was right. Jerome was gone beyond redemption. He would kill a thousand more before his endless charade stopped. I let him escape.</p><p>***</p><p>*Jerome's POV*</p><p>We were lounging in Theo Galavan's living room. Greenwood was arguing with Aaron, discussing what could have probably been done to ensure that our plan had worked out perfectly. I wasn't paying attention. I was engrossed in my own thoughts, I couldn't stop thinking about Erin. She took a bullet trying to figure out a way for me to escape when she could have easily shot me on my leg and let the GCPD take me in. She chose to go through physical pain just to watch me escape unscathed. And here I was, doubting on her feelings for me. She definitely loved me. She proved it to me today.</p><p>Just then, Theo Galavan casually strolled along with Tabitha and Barbara, holding a glass of red wine in each of their hands. The minute Tabitha laid her eyes at me, I could see her walking up to me from the corner of my eyes. She then handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. "Thank me later." She hissed softly and deliberately in a low voice before making her way back to where Theo was.</p><p>"What's the point of celebrating?" I grumbled almost under my breath, raising an eyebrow. "We weren't able to succeed." </p><p>"Jerome, you don't understand. Although the stunt that we pulled ended in James Gordon rescuing the cheerleaders, our mission still succeeded. Our mission was to ignite a fear into the hearts of the Gothamites that the four of you successfully instilled. I'm sorry about Arnold Dobkins though. He was a good man. But he had to go." He placed his wine glass to his lips and took a sip of it, savouring the taste of the expensive looking wine. I couldn't take it anymore. I placed both my hands on either side of the couch and stood up, making my way to where Theo was standing. </p><p>"Is there anything else left to do for tonight or we are free?" </p><p>"Well, there's nothing much to do tonight. But, tomorrow is an important day for all of you." Theo informed, his eyes fixated on me. </p><p>"Well then, can I borrow your car for a while? I have something I need to do." I said, coldly. </p><p>Theo nodded faintly and then fixed his scrutinizing gaze on me. </p><p>"Is it about that cop you're worried about?" </p><p>"Ooo, looks like Jerome has a crush." Barbara walked up to Theo and grinned like a schoolgirl making me glare at her with a scornful expression. </p><p>"Well, whatever it is, I don't care. That's your personal matter-" I heard Theo say. "- but you know the rules. You will not disclose our identity at any cost. And please be back on time. I need you here tomorrow. And you're going to love what we are going to do." </p><p>"What are we going to do?" I asked, my eyebrow shooting up with curiousity. </p><p>"Tomorrow, the Maniax attacks the GCPD. Don't worry, we will try not to hurt your girl,much." Theo grinned at me, sliding his palm into his trouser pocket and pulled out the car keys, tossing the bunch towards me. " Take your pick."I heard him say making me scowl visibly at him, catching the keys midair. </p><p>"Tabitha is coming with you, just in case." I heard Theo call out as I had already started making my way out of the living room.</p><p>Once we had managed to reach the parking lot, I decided to use Theo's SUV. I sat into the passenger's seat while Tabitha got into the drivers side sliding the keys in, slowly pulling out onto the road. I grabbed the piece of paper from my pocket that Tabitha had handed over to me, my lips curving into a sadistic smile. It was time to pay this guy a visit.</p><p>"You really like that cop girl, don't you?" She flicked a glance towards me while driving making me groan in annoyance. </p><p>"Nope. We're history." I muttered, almost inaudibly as I slinked back against the backrest of the car, resting my head against it.  </p><p>By the time we reached the address, it was already dark outside. We pulled up outside the house and I glanced at my watch, it was ten minutes past nine. We then stepped out of the SUV and walked up to the front door, Tabitha pulling out a bobby pin from her pocket and bending over the lock, sliding it in and twisting it with great precision until I heard the door unlock with a click. </p><p>Once I had flicked on the lights, I realized that the apartment was decent looking, it's walls painted rich crimson and mahogany with matching leather couches in the living room. There was a large cabinet of liquor next to the couch so I made my way to it and pulled it open, curling my fingers around the bottle of scotch and lifting it out of the cabinet and flicking off its cap, taking in a mouthful and swishing it around my mouth before downing it. Tabitha made her way into the kitchen and I could hear her shuffle through the contents of the fridge, probably grabbing whatever she could lay her hands on.</p><p>Just then, I heard the sound of someone on the front door, so did Tabitha because at the exact same time, she emerged from the kitchen and fixated herself behind a large closet. The sound of the man sliding in the key into the lock and turn it reached our ears but I remained casually seated on the couch with the bottle still in my hand. The door flew open and the man's intense gaze fell on me. </p><p>"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" </p><p>"Harvey Dent, right? I'm a really close friend of Erin's. Your new..whatever that is." I smirked, taking another sip of the scotch by placing the tip of the bottle to my mouth. </p><p>"Leave. Or else, I would call the cops." </p><p>He stepped towards me, his hands curled in fists by his side. Just then, Tabitha's whip latched itself to his throat and she yanked him down with such force that he fell on the ground on his knees, his hands immediately flying to his throat, trying to free himself off the whip. </p><p>I stepped up, an evil laughter falling out of my mouth.</p><p>"You chose the wrong girl, Harvey. I'm Jerome Valeska. And I'm a territorial guy-" I was standing directly over him now, looking down at him as I saw him fall on his front as Tabitha pulled at the whip again, his chest hitting the floor with a thud. </p><p>"Tie him" I pointed to Tabitha who nodded and the next minute, Harvey's arms and feet were tied together while he kept laying on the cold carpeted floor on his front. </p><p>"What the hell is this? What do you want from me?" </p><p>"Uh, nothing. Oh and Harvey-" I said, before pulling out a lighter from my pocket and giving him a wide smile. "Do tell her that I did it for her. You see, I'm a jealous guy. I can't stand seeing her with a guy who's not Jerome." </p><p>I sat down in a squatting position and yanked him by his hair, banging his face to the solid ground, watching his nose spurt out blood before flicking the lighter on and letting the carpet on fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ☾8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I decided to head home earlier than usual that day and Jim was more than happy to drop me back home since I was in no condition to walk. He parked my car outside my apartment and turned off the ignition, grabbing my stuff and stepping out of my car, making his way towards the passenger side. Lee had insisted that I used one of the wheelchairs from the medical examiner's office to use temporarily for which I was extremely grateful to her but I had politely declined since I would prefer to limp around and do something productive rather than sit around in the chair immobile and useless. With both my feet now injured, one because a shard of glass had latched itself to it when Jerome had surprised me by being in my apartment and second, the bullet wound from today, I could hardly walk without limping and wincing from one desk to another. With a little assistance from Jim, I stepped out of the car and made my way to the single elevator that our building had for the residents but I never really used much.</p><p>"Are you sure you can stay alone? Dr. Thompkins told me to make sure you rest up well for that foot to heal." Jim muttered , looking down at me. I let a tiny smile curve on the corner of my lips and nodded my head. "Don't worry Jim, I'll be alright. It's just a minor injury. It could have been worse." I bit my lip and smiled faintly as Jim assisted me into the elevator and we started moving upwards towards the second floor. In the meanwhile, I opened my purse and fished through the contents hunting for my house keys until Jim's voice brought my attention back.</p><p>"Take a few days off. I'll keep you informed about the progress in the Maniax Case. And please, Erin, don't beat yourself about it. Okay?" He sounded concerned and I couldn't help but feel bad, I was equally guilty as any other Maniax was, I let them escape, atleast, I let Jerome escape just because I couldn't watch him get hurt. I bit my lip lightly and ignored his words as I had nothing to say to him.</p><p>We finally reached my apartment and I unlocked my apartment, limping inside.</p><p>"Would you like to have some tea or coffee?" I asked Jim the instant we reached the living room and I lowered myself onto the couch.</p><p>I saw him give me a small smile and shake his head indicating a no. "Well I have to leave but I'll drop by after work and check up on you. If you need me to bring you anything on my way back, please don't hesitate in asking." He smiled once before sliding his hands into the pockets of his well ironed blazer and turned back around, walking out. </p><p>Two hours later, I had ended up ordering a pepperoni pizza from the nearest pizza parlor while being curled up in bed with a mug of hot chocolate and my favourite book. The pizza had just arrived and the box lay next to me with its lid open. I grabbed a slice, holding it in my palm and took a bite of it while being engrossed in reading. Suddenly, the doorbell went off, making me straighten up in surprise. Who could that be? Could it be Jim checking up on me? Well he did say that he would after his duty. I took a hasty bite of my pizza and slide my feet down the side of the bed, groaning in pain when I applied a little pressure of them to stand up. Jim had given me an old crutch that he had in his apartment from a time when he had had a fracture a few years back to use. I grabbed it and with the help of it, made my way slow as a turtle into the living room to unlock the door. </p><p>The minute I pulled open the door, however, I regretted doing it. Jerome was standing there, his hands casually stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie which was covering his eyes; almost. I couldn't see those beautiful locks, they were hidden away under the hood, probably to hide his identity. </p><p>"Hiya, doll." </p><p>"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but let my eyebrows shoot up in a questioning glance which probably didn't fare well with Jerome as his smiling lips had now creased into a thin line. </p><p>"Came to check on ya. After the little stunt you played earlier today -" He said, almost inaudibly, causing me to strain my ears to hear him better. That's when I followed his gaze with my own eyes down to my feet, he was staring at my bandaged feet, one more heavily bandaged than the other.  "It's funny how I was the cause of both of those. Ain't that right, doll?" </p><p>"Jerome, you have to leave. You can't be in here." </p><p>"Why? Leave.." His voice grew dark suddenly, darker than what I have ever heard flowing from those lips of his,maybe once at the precinct when he confessed to have murdered Lila. Instead of leaving, he just shoved past me and made his way casually into my apartment and looked around, finally pulling off that hoodie from his head for good. I could see him better now. </p><p>"Well it's great to be able to get in from the, uh, front door like a normal person and not jump in from balconies." I heard him say, making me almost roll my eyes at him while my back was turned towards him as I locked the front door behind me. </p><p>"You are not a normal person, Jerome. You're insane." I whispered, almost regretting what I said suddenly. His playful nature had again died down, and a sullen look had formed over his face as he made his way towards me, stopping just directly in front of me. </p><p>"I'm not insane, I'm just widely more intelligent than the rest of the men you have probably met-" Just then, the playful Jerome was back, atleast for a while as his lips curved into a grin, making him move away from me and lazily drag himself into the living room, plomping down on the couch. </p><p>"Come' ere"</p><p>He pointed at me with his index finger and made a motion of drawing me towards him. I complied, using my crutch to slowly make my way towards him. I still had a long way to go, with the speed that I was walking. Jerome was an impatient boy, I saw him get up and make his way towards me, his arm suddenly snaking over my waist and before I could protest, I found myself being lifted into his arms; bridal style, and being carried over to the couch, my crutch falling down on the floor leaving behind a loud clatter.</p><p>"Jerome, what are you doing? I'm tired, of playing this game. What are we? Kids? We're enemies, Jerome. You forget that-" I protested, the minute he gently lay me on the couch, my back pressing against the arm rest of the couch and he walked over to my foot, squatting down in front of it to examine it. </p><p>"Enemies, huh? Since when did you start taking bullets for your enemies?" There was a heat in his voice, making me look up into his ocean green orbs for a bit, instantly looking away as though I was afraid of losing myself in the vastness of them. He was right though. </p><p>"You know what would have happened if I didn't ; they would have caught you and thrown you into Arkham for a second time. Who knows they would have -" I looked back into those beautiful crevices, parting my lips once again to continue speaking but the bile forming deep inside my throat made my lips quiver. "What? Killed me?" He completed my sentence for me, his eyes passive and icy. His temper was like TNT, once the sparks were ignited, there was hardly much time to run away as he would explode anytime. </p><p>"Why did you do it, doll?" </p><p>"What? Take a bullet for you? I didn't do it for you, Jerome. I did it for myself. I couldn't have let anyone else slice through you with their bullets." </p><p>"Nah, leave me that night at Haly's. Why did you -" The TNT had exploded. His fiery eyes bore into mine, his body pressing forward as his hands latched themselves onto my knees; tightening around my kneecaps, his knuckles turning white. I was shaking like a leaf. </p><p>"Seriously? You think I left you at Haly's? You were the one who betrayed me!" I lost my voice to nothing but a quiver, the bile rising higher and higher into my throat, hampering me from speaking. My words were met by a raised eyebrow from Jerome. "You remember how I told you that I wanted us to leave the Circus and find some jobs, some real jobs?" I asked, biting my lower lip, almost drawing out blood. He gave me a faint nod, instigating me to continue which I did. "I saw the listing in the newspaper. There were two openings for the GCPD, I thought we could try it out, together." </p><p>I looked away, fixing my numb gaze over the bland wall instead of Jerome's cold and calculating eyes. "I came to you that night but you were at the barn-" </p><p>"I figure you saw what happened at the barn." I watched him skew his head to one side, as if contemplating what to say next in that mind of his. I was so confused by this hot and cold nature of Jerome's. He was so casual about this whole Violet fiasco. </p><p>"Yes, Jerome! You kissed her. God knows what you did after that, I don't want to know. Jesus, it doesn't mean anything to you? The heartbreak you caused me that night?" I spat out my words with the ferocity of a machine gun, lethal and fatal. My face had turned bright crimson with anger and humiliation. My heartbreak and the years I cried for him meant nothing to him? Angrily, I hurled myself up on my feet but let out a cry of pain the minute I applied pressure onto my foot, making me tumble and fall back over, Jerome's hands flying towards me, catching me as I fell. I landed right into his lap, my hair sticking to my face and also to his. </p><p>"Oh, sweet cheeks, yes, I made a mistake that night." He whispered, his breath smelling of cigarettes and chewing gum, his deliberate attempt to mask away the after smoking breath. "I did kiss her. Listen, I was teenager, you know how they are when they have just hit puberty, horny as fuck-" "That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard. And then you say that I betrayed you." I hissed, glaring down at him, still huddled against his lap. </p><p>"Nothing happened after that." </p><p>"I don't believe you." I deliberately struggled to push myself out of his embrace so he landed me gently down on the couch. </p><p>"I killed her." He said almost nonchalantly, smacking his lips together as though he had just had a delicious meal. "YOU WHAT?" "Well, after I broke the kiss, which I did because I had realized I couldn't do it anymore since I wanted it to be you instead of her, I made my way to your trailer but you were gone -" I sat back more comfortably, watching Jerome stare into the space, probably recollecting the events of that night. "- I was angry and hurt, frustrated even. I just snapped. I couldn't control myself. I had to let out the anger somehow, vent the fury I had over your abandonment on someone so I went back with Lila's vegetable chopping knife, you know how sharp that thing was, anyway, and I slit her throat. Lila saw me." </p><p>"Jerome."</p><p>"What, doll?"</p><p>"Is that why you killed Lila? Because she saw you mid act ?" </p><p>"Yeah, well-" He stepped up from the couch and lazily strolled around the room for a bit; much to my annoyance as I had to crane my neck in his direction everytime he decided to roam around the living room idly. "- she saw me slit her throat. So I hid her body first before I killed Lila, hell why are we talking about this again?" He looked down at me, narrowing his eyes. "I keep forgetting, doll, you're a cop." </p><p>"Well, for closure Jerome. I needed answers. So did you. Please continue." I crossed my arms over my chest. "How come they never found her body?" </p><p>"I left Lila with Mr. Cicero,hoping that that old shithead would handle the body by the time I am done with Violet. In the meanwhile, I chopped Violet into probably ten pieces-" I couldn't let him complete, I almost gagged at the thought of it, my arm flying to my mouth and clasping it shut. "Oh, Erin. Too graphic for you?" I took a deep breath, calming myself. "Continue, Jerome." </p><p>"I scattered her into the river. That stupid ringmaster still thinks that she ran away with a boy." I couldn't help shake my head as Jerome threw back his head and let out a sadistic laugh. When had my best friend turned into this thing? It was I who spoke next. "And in the meanwhile, the GCPD found Lila's dead body. Wow." I turned to face him, too slow to be normal. When I spoke, my voice came out slowly, almost bitterly. He could probably see the sadness in my eyes, the brown of my eyes too glossy because he had made his way back to where I was seated and lowered himself on the floor in front of me in a sitting position, his hands resting on my kneecaps. </p><p>"Jerome, I want you to leave." I looked away, my heart thumping wildly against my chest, almost ready to pop out any second. With what little strength and pain tolerance I had, I pushed myself up for the second time to my feet, limping away from Jerome, wincing with every step I took as I made my way to my crutch, bending and picking it up and making my way into my bedroom. Jerome kept watching me like a hawk, until he saw that the door was closing; that's when he stood up and rushed towards the door but it slammed shut the minute he reached it. </p><p>"Open the door, doll." </p><p>I kept leaning against the door, tears falling down my cheeks, my lips quivering slightly as the sobs racked through me as I finally gave up, atleast felt like it. It was unbearable, why did I love this man so much? Why was I still drawn to him after knowing the heinous crimes he had committed? It could only mean two things, either, this love is a sick and twisted thing or second, I'm as insane as he is, maybe I'm just not ready to accept it yet. </p><p>"Sweet cheeks? Come on, open the door now." </p><p>"Dollface?" </p><p>"Toots? Open the fucking door, my patience is wearing thin. If you don't, I'm going to break the door and get in and you are going to do nothing about it, otherwise you already had." </p><p>I turned around and latched my finger to the door lock, pulling it downwards and throwing it open, my tear stricken face numb and emotionless. Jerome immediately stepped in and I felt his arms engulf me into what felt like a hug but I could not feel anything, it was as if my mind was playing a black and white movie of nothing but darkness and light. Jerome walked me to the bed and gently laid me down, worried why I had suddenly gone quiet. I felt the bed croak slightly, as he climbed into it next to me, pulling me into his embrace. I did not mind him. </p><p>"Don't hate me,doll.  I did it, for you." </p><p>That's it. He did it for me. In that instance, he made me feel as much guilty as he was, we were both criminals probably. </p><p>"The funny part of it all is, Jerome, I can't bring myself to hate you; I guess love is a sick and twisted thing." I whispered after a long minute of silence. I could feel Jerome tense slightly but he didn't let me go.</p><p>"There is nothing called as love, sweetheart. What we are feeling is an obsession. It's a raw feeling; a want, an insatiable desire, that only grows with each passing minute." He whispered darkly, his line of voice directly against my ear. I didn't flinch, I just lay there in his embrace, I won't lie; it kind of felt good to be in his arms again. He buried his face into my hair and exhaled, letting out a stiffled moan as pulled me tighter against him. </p><p>"You're wrong, Jerome." I whispered, almost darkly. Probably some of his darkness had slipped into me and he didn't even know it yet. </p><p>"How?" </p><p>"Love exists, Jerome. Isn't it funny-" I slid out of his embrace and sat up straight, craning my neck in his direction, my eyes glued to his. "that if I had made a different decision, we wouldn't be here now? Maybe if I had used another pen to write my story, my fate would've been written differently." I let my arm drop weakly to my side, unknowingly; feeling Jerome stiffen slightly the second my hand hit my thigh, I could see him staring intently at my wrist, making me immediately pull it back and cross my arms together. </p><p>"Show me that." He hissed, his venomous side back, as he grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled it to him, looking down at the faint white lines that were forming on my wrist, the old scars from my previous nights of horror; the nights when I couldn't sleep and my nightmares would torment me. "You did that to yourself? Why?" I saw a little emotion cross through his eyes for a bit, probably, worry as he scrutinized my wrist, his fingers trailing over the fading razor marks. </p><p>"I wanted to die. I felt useless; I felt vulnerable -" I whispered. He placed his index finger over my chin and lifted it up, gazing into my glossy eyes. " - who would care Jerome? Even if I'm not here." </p><p>"Dollface, you're wrong. You call this love? And you still defend it? When it brings you nothing but destruction?" He raised an eyebrow, lifting my wrist to his lips and planting a tender kiss on it, something completely unexpected coming from Jerome. "That's the thing, Jerome, the heart wants, what it wants. I would still choose to die, though. I don't call this a life. All my life, I've been made to feel worthless, useless, my mother, that whore,then that scumbag of her husband, everybody-" </p><p>"We always have a choice. Look at me, I'm happy, finally recognized. You could be, too if you choose to come with me." He whispered almost darkly, emphasizing on the last few words that he spoke. </p><p>"I'm stronger than that, Jerome! I'm fighting it." </p><p>"Don't fight it, doll. Embrace it." </p><p>I shook my head, looking away from him. He was weakening my resolve. I was letting him do it but just maybe; two could play that game. I looked back at Jerome then, gently curling my arm around his neck, pulling him closer. "No, Jerome, you wanna know why I still believe in love, even after all that has happened?" He raised an eyebrow, curious. "Love gives you hope , it makes you want to cling on to the last ray of sunshine on a gloomy day. I still think, you can find your way back to me." I whispered, softly, biting my lower lip. </p><p>"What do you mean, dollface?"</p><p>"If you leave your darkness behind and just follow the light-" </p><p>"Erin, stop." He dangerously growled towards me, my mouth immediately clasping shut. "What you're doing, is playing with fire, and you will get burnt." He whispered, making me pull out of his embrace. "I can't change who I am, I don't believe in love, I care for you, I do, but love? Nah? Especially, the pulling into the light shit that you're playing on me, it's just cheesy as hell." I paused and sighed, looking down at my hands. "This fire is what keeps us alive, J." I cast my gaze onto the distant wall and my eyes darkened. I then glanced back at Jerome. "We have to end this." My voice sounded more pained than anything and I saw a flash of hurt cross his eyes. </p><p>"End what?" </p><p>"Meeting. Talking -" I pointed my finger towards him and then pointed it towards me. "- this. The thing we're doing. I can't going through this again and again. You don't understand the pain it causes me." </p><p>"Sweet cheeks -" He fixed his index finger on my face and lifted my chin slightly. "Don't do this. Come with me, let's be the Bonnie and Clyde Gotham city needs." </p><p>"I can't, Jerome. This isn't the life I want. I cannot choose a dark path, I would never choose a dark path." I looked away, finally seeing clearer than before, figuratively, although literally, I could see nothing; my tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. Letting Jerome win tonight meant falling into a night that was bleak, neverending and mysterious, dangerous at all levels. The kind of a night you would rather want to curl up under the covers in your warm bed in. I had let Jerome into my home, and once again, into my heart, because there was still a tiny ray of hope. But now, the illusion of hope that I had built in my heart, had come crashing against me, pressing down on me like an invisible dead weight. I wanted Jerome to hold me tight, and never let go; but also, I wanted to be free of him, learn to live again and forget what Jerome Valeska meant to me. </p><p>"I would go away from your life if you really want me to. Is that what you really want, Erin?" This time, there was a firm resolution to his voice, something that ripped through my my heart like an arrow. He was deadpan serious, I could see it in his eyes and I could see something else; pain, maybe, probably the thought of letting me go finally, after years of being together, although as best friends. </p><p>I slid my feet to the side of the bed and gently placed them on the floor, pushing myself up with a tiny wince. I made my way towards the balcony, standing by the glass and staring out at the vast city in front of me, the Wayne towers looming at a distance, looking magnificent and majestic. I did not realize when Jerome had pushed himself to his feet and made his way up to me, gripping me by my arm and yanked me to face him. He closed the distance between us, my back hitting against the balcony glass.  My thoughts were going haywire, as if I was a robot and someone had messed with my electrical circuit. I thought that he would kiss me. I would have gladly let him kiss me. </p><p>His palm, however, slid to the pocket of his hoodie, and he pulled out a knife, making me wonder, as my eyes fell on its shining blade; how he had a knife on him the entire time. He placed the knife to my throat and I could feel the blade touching my skin. My eyes, however, did not flinch. </p><p>"Oh, aren't you scared , doll?" I watched his lips curve into a ferocious smirk, almost reaching up to his ear. I was, however, undeterred. I looked him in eye, although I could feel the blade penetrating into my skin now as he had applied a little pressure, I didn't wince or flinch. " Do it, J. Do it." </p><p>"I see fire in you, Erin. But I also see that the fire in you is slowly starting to fizzle out." He abruptly removed the knife from my throat, letting his index finger reach up to the thin red line now visible on my throat, and placing it to his lips. </p><p>"I don't understand, J. How one minute, you're caring and I find you to be almost Human but the next minute, you're back to your monster form, holding a knife to my throat. What are you wrestling with? What is making you like this?" I asked, almost vulnerably, though I knew; he would never be honest, there was one thing I knew about him; he never shared his feelings, hell, I didn't even know if he had any feelings; he either kept them bottled up or he just had a stone inside instead of a heart. </p><p>I watched him turn away, his back facing mine.</p><p>"You wanna know what is bothering me? What's bothering me is the fact that you manage to weaken me, you make me almost feel like a human. Which is scary. But, uh, here's the thing doll, I can't change for anybody. This is me, this is my life and I prefer to live it this way. If it's meant to be alone then I'm fine with it." He said. </p><p>"Well then, Jerome. Look at me one last time before we go back to being strangers." I whispered, a sudden hollow feeling rising inside of me. Who said heartache didn't hurt physically? I felt like I would explode.  </p><p>"I'd like to kiss you one last time, doll. For old times sake. The kiss that we never got to witness; something that should have happened years ago." With that said, he took a step closer towards me, removing what little distance we had left in front of each other, his arm snaking around my waist, pulling me closer. I let my eyes close for a split second before craning my neck slightly upwards, my lips hovering directly over his as I brought them to his lips, giving him a bittersweet peck. He wasn't satisfied though as he didn't let go off me, immediately pouncing on my lips like a predator who caught the sight of fresh meat days after it had last been fed. The kiss was raw and passionate as we struggled against each others' plump lips, biting ,gnawing and tugging at each others lower lip. Finally, with much reluctance, I broke the kiss and looked away; it was time for him to go. </p><p>"Well, goodbye, sweet cheeks." He whispered huskily. </p><p>"Goodbye, Jerome. And try to stay away from danger." I smiled, a deep lingering pain masked into that tiny curve of my lips as I watched him step into my balcony and fix himself on the fire escape stairs. He looked at me one last before sliding his hoodie back on. </p><p>"Don't let that fire fizzle out, Erin, that's what separates you from the other girls, which makes you unique." </p><p>He left. </p><p>I watched as his silhouette disappeared into the darkness, hopping off the fire escape ladder and giving one last look at me before jogging away, through the shadows offcourse. </p><p>I felt an immense weight on my shoulders suddenly. He was gone. So was my little ray of hope.</p><p>I was pulled out of my fatal thoughts by the sound of my phone buzzing somewhere in the room. I saw it on the pillow. I grabbed it and flicked it open, not bothering to look at the caller ID. I was still shaken up. </p><p>"Oh, Jim. Is everything all-" </p><p>"Erin, I have bad news. It's Harvey Dent."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ☾9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey's eyes slowly threw themselves open and instinctively, he whimpered through his oxygen mask; an immense pain surging through his body, the center of it being his face. He had been awake since an hour now and since an hour had he been mellowing in his own misery. He had seen what that monster kid had done to his face; how he had ruined him from a man to a monster. His half face was burnt to a crisp; just like the coin he always liked to carry. It was ironical; like the coin was a foreboding, telling him that this was going to happen. He had a good life, a successful career and a good bunch of friends, how he regretted meeting Erin now. No, she wasn't responsible for what had happened to him; but somehow, had she told him about Jerome, the thing that they shared, the connection, maybe he would have been more careful. For him, Erin was equally responsible for the state he was in, along with Jerome. With hatred brewing in his head, he immediately turned his burnt side away as a nurse walked into the ward, with a bunch of flowers in her hand, making her way right up to him. </p><p>"Leave." He said, his voice with a dangerous hint to it. "I don't want to see any visitors. Send them all away." His voice was more of a warning than a normal command. "Sir, it's Detective James Gordon, he wants to take your statement." The nurse looked too bored to be intimated by the half burnt man laying in front of her; probably due to the fact that she had been working continuously since the past 12 hours and was thinking of going back home. "No. I don't want to meet anyone." He said, his voice stern and angry. </p><p>In the meanwhile, I had finally got a taxi to drive me to the hospital. The ride was a bumpy one; my thoughts completely scattered by now. I had completely forgotten about Harvey and now this happened. How could this have happened? The taxi driver informed me that my destination had arrived, making me skewer my head towards the window and glance at the massive Gotham City Hospital in front of me. I gave him the cash and hiding my crutch, got out of the cab, limping towards the front stairs of the hospital until a familiar voice rang out from behind of me. </p><p>"Oh, I see you're walking as fast as a cheetah." Harvey Bullock stepped up from behind of me and fixated himself next to me, his cocky boyish grin playing on his heavily stubbled face. It was funny how this man thought that he still had the charm of a 20 year old. </p><p>"Hello, Harvey. Cheetahs don't walk fast; they run fast. Could you atleast use that sarcasm right if you have to use it?" I groaned, hopping on to the first step using my crutch. </p><p>"Ouch! Let me help you kid." He gave me a genuine smile finally, making me give him a small smile back of my own as he took my hand and placed it around his shoulder, his arm latching itself sturdily around my waist. I lifted up the crutch in the air and started hopping faster than I was with the crutch until I was standing on the topmost stair of the hospital entrance; frowning at why they didn't have an elevator right outside the building; for patients who couldn't walk that far. "I'm sorry about Harvey." I heard him almost whisper, making me look down at the white tiled floor. "I gotta warn you though kid, they say that it's not looking nice." </p><p>"What do you mean?" I snapped my head in his direction, oblivious to the hustle bustle of the nurses and the patients and the suddenly overwhelming hospital smell invading my nostrils. "His face, it's, uh.. it's burnt , partially." He informed. </p><p>I could feel bile rise in my throat and forcefully, I let in a gulp, still looking at Jim's partner. "How did this happen?" My words were weak, disoriented , my heart thumping frantically against my chest. </p><p>"He wouldn't talk to anyone, that's why Jim thought it best if you would, uh-" I raised a hand indicating him to stop speaking, which he did.</p><p>"They thought they would fucking use me to get a statement out of Harvey!? What am I ? A muse? A fucking bait to get the mice trapped?" I snapped harshly at Harvey, making him step away from him with his hands in the air. My fists had curled tight into a ball and I was grabbing the fabric of my knee length flowy dress so tight, my knuckles had started turning white. Maybe I was the TNT now, even Jim walking up to us then could not save anyone from having to listen to my now continuous rant about how I was being used by the GCPD; infact Jim walking towards us only fuelled my anger further. </p><p>"Is this why you called me here?! To get me to make Harvey give a statement?" I pointed my boney finger angrily towards Jim who raised his eyebrows towards Harvey, as if internally questioning him as to what he had said to me that had made me so mad. "Erin, I'm sorry if we have painted a bad picture for you here-" "Save it, Jim. I should have known. First you tried to make me lure Jerome, just because we had a past; now, Harvey, just because I'm dating him." </p><p>I gasped suddenly, my eyes widening as a revelation hit me, making my knees wobble and my feet feel like jelly. </p><p>"You get something?" Jim raised an eyebrow, immediately stepping closer, his eyes raking around, looking for any unwanted prying eyes or listening ears. I just bit my lip hard, a little too hard. It can't be, could it? Maybe I'm overthinking? My mind started throbbing, my hands immediately flying to my head, my fingers latching themselves to my temples, almost massaging them to relieve the tension that was creeping up on me. I could feel Jim and Harvey's eyes boring into me, demanding answers, atleast something of importance that I could give them. Could it have been a mere coincidence that both Jerome and Harvey were related to me? Could it have been Jerome? </p><p>It was getting clear now. It was as if something had just snapped inside of my mind; letting me see the true picture with my own eyes as though it was actually happening in front of my eyes right now. Jerome being in my closet the night Harvey visited me , the way he got jealous and demanded why I had let Harvey kiss me. The next day, someone breaks into Harvey's apartment and attacks him. Oh my god. It was Jerome. It could have been no one else. No one had the motive. My thoughts flew back to Jerome's words; an hour back when we had actually talked to each other, poured out our feelings, when he had confessed to killing Violet; "Don't hate me,doll. I did it for you." </p><p>"Jim, I need to talk to Harvey. Like right now." Before Jim could even reply, however, I had already placed my crutch to the tiled floor and hopped off, making my way towards the heavily protected ward. Jim slid his hands into his blazer pockets , almost running after me, yelling behind me to stop; he was even reprimanded for doing that by one of the nurses who said that this is a hospital so he should keep his voice down. </p><p>"Erin? Say something. What is going on?" Jim took a hold of my arm, rather roughly and pulled me back before I could step into Harvey's ward. "I won't let you go in unless you tell me what's going on. I'm your boss, Erin. I get to call the shots here, not you." He looked at me, rather passively. </p><p>"I'm not sure Jim, but I think that Jerome is behind all this, it's a hunch. I want Harvey to say it." </p><p>"Why? Is there something you are hiding?" </p><p>"Jim, I-" God, I was stuck. I couldn't let him know how I had betrayed the GCPD so I decided to hide some facts. "I guess in his jealousy that Harvey is going out with me, Jerome might have done something. Think about it Jim, what is common between Jerome and Harvey? I am." I crossed my arms over my chest,pulling my crutch tighter against my armpit, my eyes betraying no emotion whatsoever. Honestly, I was done with emotions. Emotions made me weak and incapable. Besides, I would have forgiven Jerome for Lila's murder and even Violet's, because I hated them both too; although that was a horrible reason to do so, but I could not forgive Jerome if he had done this to Harvey. This was all the more reason I wanted to talk to Harvey. I felt bad, guilty even, that it was not worry or concern for Harvey that made me want to talk to him, but rather, it was closure. I had finally found a way, a key to my freedom, a reason I could hate Jerome, or make myself believe that I hated him.</p><p>"Go, Erin. Try to get him to tell us something about what happened. Harvey was a good man, this really shouldn't have happened." He placed his palm over my shoulder, almost tapping me lightly before moving away and letting himself sit on a waiting bench next to Harvey Bullock, their eyes glued to me. I placed my palm on the white door, throwing it open and took a step inside, nervous the minute the interior of the room came into view. </p><p>Harvey was laying with his unburnt side faced towards me, his eyes fixed across the ceiling, probably lost in his thoughts. "Cassandra, if there is another visitor here to visit me, you already know my answer to that." That's all he said, his eyes fixed darkly to the ceiling, not even bothering to turn around and look at me. I assumed that Cassandra was probably the nurse who was taking care of Harvey. </p><p>"Harvey, it's me." </p><p>My words came out softer than I had anticipated them to be, but nevertheless, he heard it. I could say that by the way his body almost stiffened and he immediately turned his head to the other side, staring out of the window. The truth was; I knew that he he was hiding his face from me. I felt flushed in that instant, an insatiable urge to comfort him filled me up and a little flicker of hatred in my heart bloomed in, hatred for Jerome. Harvey was a good man, he was there with me, when I needed him, unlike Jerome, who had just hurt me and caused me an unending season of torment and suffering. Now, this good man was suffering, because of a monster. </p><p>"Who let you in?" His voice was dark, full of venom. "I had told that nurse I didn't want any visitors." </p><p>"It's me, Harvey, Erin." </p><p>"I know who you are. I don't want to see you." </p><p>It was obvious that he didn't want me there, but nevertheless I stepped closer, immediately greeted by a raise of his palm towards me. </p><p>"Don't, Erin." His voice was almost different, evil and sadistic. As if it was not the Harvey I knew, it was entirely someone else. </p><p>"I know you're hurting , Harvey. But please, don't shun me away. Please don't-" </p><p>"FOR FUCKS SAKE, CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! Go to that monster boyfriend of yours, Jerome Valeska?" I saw him yell at me with a crippling rage, almost making me cower back in fear. </p><p>"What did he do to you, Harvey?" I whispered, my eyes getting watery as I blinked frantically to get rid of them, but they would just roll off my cheeks, and new ones would find their way into my eyes. Just then, he turned towards me, his eyes dark and passive, burning with hatred. I could clearly see the side of his face that he was trying to hide from me ever since I had entered this room. "He sent you message, Erin. He asked me to tell you that he did it for you." His voice was low, almost  like an animalistic growl. </p><p>"Harvey-" I tried to take a step closer but his angry growl made me step back again. "I DONT NEED YOUR PITY. I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE. AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN." "I wish I knew he would do something like this, I would never have put you in danger-" Before I could say something else, Harvey snapped, tugging hard at the glucose stand that was connected to him by an IV, letting it clatter noisily to the floor. "This happened to me because of you, don't ever forget that." He whispered, parting his lips to continue further but quietening immediately the minute the door flew open behind me and the nurse ran in, looking at the mess that had been made on the floor. </p><p>"Ma'am, you need to leave." She placed a hand on my arm and almost had me thrown out of the ward until Harvey called up from behind me, making us stop and turn to face him. "My body lost its strength long ago. What I now found with this little accident is a hatred for you, and for him. Without this hatred, I will die. There is nothing left for me now, to keep me alive, but this hatred. There isn't a part of me that feels anything else. That Harvey you knew is gone now. This hatred-" His voice grew dark again, making me swallow the bile that was forming inside of my throat. "- is the fuel that keeps my heart pumping and brain working. Revenge will come, real soon."  He then turned away, not turning to look at me back again which was like a signal for me to walk away; I dragged myself out of the ward, finally letting out my breath that I had been holding in since a long time.</p><p>It was as though I have been pulled into a slow motion movie, I could hear the officers turning their heads towards me, staring at me while some of them even had the audacity to point their fingers at me and whisper among themselves. I looked at the bench where Jim was sat before I had entered the ward, only to find Harvey sitting back there, his eyes fixed on me as I approached. </p><p>"Where's Jim?" My eyebrows shot up with a frail curiosity because I knew that Jim won't miss this for the world, his curious ass would have been fidgeting by now to know what was happening inside that room.</p><p>"He got a call from Barbara." Harvey muttered, almost under his breath, making me widen my eyes in shock.</p><p>"WHAT?! Barbara? Like the Barbara Kean?" I bit my lip, a little too hard, almost drawing out blood. </p><p>"The one and only." </p><p>"Seriously Harvey? You let him go? Barbara is one of them-" Annoyed, my hands almost flew up dramatically into the air, landing at my waist as I gave him a pointed stare down. "- and I assume he wouldn't let you come? And talked you out of going with him?" </p><p>He nodded, a little sheepish; probably amazed at how I knew Jim Gordon so well, even though the two were inseparable. I saw him brush his fingers through his messy hair, messing them up even further than before. "He wouldn't listen." </p><p>"Yeah, well. Your convincing skills are zero, Harvey." </p><p>"What happened in there?" He raised an eyebrow, making me stiffen. For a split moment, I seemed to have forgotten the last words that Harvey had said to me; the worst of it all being the part wherein he talked about revenge. He really considered me responsible for whatever happened to him. I looked away, making myself intentionally look away from Harvey's manipulative gaze because somehow, this guy had the power to get words all out, as easy as a pie. I parted my lips and my words flew out, ringing into his ears. </p><p>"My hunch was right. Jerome did it." I couldn't look at the bland hospital wall anymore; it's fading white and grey colour reeked of death and depression, making the void in my heart and he lump in my throat feel even heavier. I fixed my gaze back at Harvey's brown eyes, studying him , waiting for any kind of a reaction. "Love feud? Jealousy?" I heard him say, which made me nod. It was jealousy that had made Jerome do it, and both Jim and Harvey knew that we were a thing of the past. </p><p>There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence; Harvey was never the silent one. But right now, he was sitting back, a little melodramatically, his beer belly poking out slightly as he was sitting in a relaxed posture, probably in a deep thinking. Suddenly, out of the blue, he spoke. "Erin, you know this paints a terrible image, right? Us cops, funny thing is, we are like celebrities too. We're monitored and watched like hawks. Essen is going to be mad when she finds out that this Jerome drama keeps getting worse and worse." </p><p>"And her anger is going to be directed towards me." I whispered, dryly, blinking my eyes and shaking my head. It was true, I was already walking on an edge, one slip, it would all be over for me. </p><p>"Don't worry, we are going to catch the Maniax and end this." Harvey spoke with a surety, making me swallow the lump forming in my throat. He looked at me carefully once before sliding his hands into his pockets, his expression almost unreadable. </p><p>*Jerome's POV*</p><p>It was a relief when it had turned out that Erin was not at the precinct today. At least, she would be safe. Also, she wouldn't be here to distract me. I craned my neck to admire my surroundings better; well it wouldn't be everyday that I got a chance to step into the Commissioner's office. The only beautiful thing in the room was the Commissioner herself; but how? Tied to the chair, the look of fear and defeat in her eyes, sweat sticking to the side of her ivory skin and her fingers trembling when I took a step closer. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Outside, the massacre was going on in full swing; I could hear the cries of dying officers, the sounds of bullets ricocheting off the walls and even the sound of their bones crunching when a bullet hit them, their bodies crumpling to the floor with a thud, it was so musical. I couldn't help but enjoy it. </p><p>"Hell of a first week you are having, Commissioner-" I placed my palm over my cop hat and pulled it off my hat dramatically, fanning myself with it for a little bit before letting it fall aimlessly to the floor. "-Ah, I wish I could tell you that things are gonna get better for you. They're not."From the corner of my eye, I noticed Greenwood's bulky frame enter the office with a camera in his hand, making me throw out my palm in his direction as I asked him to give me the camera. "Give me that. Get a better angle of the room." </p><p>I had only placed the camera at a high point in the room when the Commissioner finally spoke up; good because I thought that maybe a cat had gotten her tongue. And it was more fun to watch them squirm and beg for their life anyway. </p><p>"Why are you doing this?" </p><p>Ah, interesting question. I always loved it when my victim asked me that. </p><p>"To rule the word, blah, blah,blah." I chuckled in a playful manner before continuing. "But we'll settle for some dead cops and some good PR... Kidding." </p><p>"Yeah, whatever. I get it. You're just crazy." She spat, arching her body towards me as much as she could due to her binds. She had a malicious fire to her eyes and she kind of reminded me of that whore of my mother. Too bad she will meet the same fate as her, soon. I couldn't help but tilt my head in her direction, a dark look taking over my face, clouding over my previous jolly expressions. "Crazy." I repeated her words loud enough for the both of us to hear it.</p><p>I lowered myself on my knees in a squatting position right in front of Essen's chair, my eyes staring darkly into hers. "Look at me. You can see that I'm not crazy." </p><p>"Very soon, little man-" I kept watching the Commissioner as she spat out her words with bravery; an amused grin making its way over my previously dark expressions. She reminded me so much of Erin, she was her boss after all; and maybe it was this woman, than Erin wanted to follow in the footsteps of. Too bad, Erin will lose her too. "You will be dead and the world will go on without you. You will be nothing. No one would even remember your name." </p><p>"That's where you are wrong, old lady. I will leave a mark on this city-" I craned myself slightly forward, pushing myself even closer towards her. "- Spread it across like a virus. Do you know why?"</p><p>"Cause there is nothing more contagious than laughter." Greenwood suddenly jumped into the conversation out of nowhere, that too, stealing my line. That's when I lifted my arm higher into the air, the one with which I was hiding my gun and shot Greenwood without losing my smile from my face. What? He asked for it. He let out a cry of pain and rolled off from atop the desk on which we had been standing, the camera falling off along with him to the floor.</p><p>"My line!" I stated, almost casually. "There's nothing more contagious than laughter. HA HA HA - " </p><p> </p><p>Even before I had completed my sentence, I felt Essen’s saliva hit my face. She had arched herself closer to me and spat on my face. I was confused for a split second, but then, I licked my lips and shrugged my shoulders in a nonchalant way. “That was strangely pleasant.” I told her, pushing my face even closer towards her. “Do it again.” Unexpected even to me, the Commissioner threw her head into me with a jerk, head-butting me right in my nose, a stinging pain shooting into my face. I lifted my palm and placed my finger over my now bleeding nose, staring blankly at the blood staining my fingers.“Now that’s gonna leave a mark!” Essen hissed, her expressions failing to mask the pride that she felt, tight in the face of death. I slowly turned towards Essen, and this was the last time she would she light ever again; too bad it had to end like this for her, but sorry, I wasn’t sorry. Then I started laughing; a maniacal, dangerous laugh. “Now-“ I stopped laughing, abruptly. “My turn.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when I raise the gun to her and latched it into her stomach, pressing it hard against her and pressed the trigger, without a hint of remorse in my eyes. Her eyes flew wide open and she looked at me, shell shocked as to what had just happened and then looked down at the blood staining her off white shirt, turning it bright crimson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ☾10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, I hated Jerome; I would think of him and my blood would boil. I gave him countless times, countless passes in a stupid hope that maybe he would change. He just couldn’t. He was a monster. We lost so many of our diligent officers and we lost our Commissioner. It was two days after the attack of the Maniax at the GCPD; there had been no news of them ever since. I felt that this was the silence before a destructive storm. </p><p>I was staring blankly at my ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days until I felt the buzzing of my phone underneath my pillow. I slid my palm underneath and pulled it out, wondering who was calling me since there wasn’t any called ID on this number. I flicked it open and pressed it to my ear. </p><p>“Hello, who’s this?” </p><p>“Am I, uh , talking to Erin Samuels?” The almost familiar voice said , from the other side of the phone. I couldn’t help but wonder who this person was. The voice was so familiar. </p><p>“Yes, you are. Who’s this?” </p><p>“Erin, it’s me. Carl -” I bit my lip hard, squinting my eyes slightly, a flash of anger and hatred passing through my eyes for a bit. “ – Listen , I... Please don’t disconnect the call. I have some news.” I could sense that something was amiss; this man had never spoken this nicely to me. “Go on.” I whispered, almost inaudibly. “Your mother is dying , Erin.” </p><p>I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I shouldn’t have felt bad, and honestly I hadn’t thought I would ever feel bad if something happened to her, but I felt bad, really bad. “How did this happen?” I asked, my voice coming out weakly. “Cancer, the doctor said she probably won’t survive until to see the next month.” </p><p>“Oh!” I sat up in bed, clenching my palm tight into a fist, balling the fabric of my covers. </p><p>“Could you please come over? She would like to talk to you.” </p><p>“Alright, I'll be there. Uh, Carl?” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Thanks for calling me and letting me know.” I whispered, before disconnecting the call. </p><p>Carl messaged me the address; although I didn’t really require it. It was the same house in the Narrows where I had lived all my life. I changed into a set of fresh clothes and pulled my hair into a ponytail, grabbing my wooden cane and limping out of my apartment. </p><p>A taxi dropped me outside my old apartment in less than twenty minutes. With the help of my cane, I limped my way into the familiar looking building; waves of nostalgia hitting me as I looked at the building exterior again; the ugly, faded walls with graffiti painted on it, it was all still there, even the ones that I’d drawn myself. The plants in the hallway looked dejected and uncared for, their leaves drooping and their colour fading from a bright green to a pale yellow. </p><p>My old apartment was the same too; by the door was a woven mat , it’s rustic violet now fading slowly. I looked at the door and cringed slightly as if I could see myself huddled by that mat, watching my neighbours kids go to school while I couldn’t. Mustering what little courage that I had, I made my way to the front door and rasped my fist against it, knocking. I stepped back, intentionally biting the insides of my cheeks as the nervousness deep inside the pit of my stomach started rising. </p><p>The door was pulled open and I was immediately greeted by a stale stench of alcohol and a putrid looking Carl, his eyes bloodshot and drunk. He gave me a weak smile but I chose to ignore it intentionally; I wasn’t here to make peace with my past; honestly, I had no idea why I had decided to come. </p><p>“Please come in..” I heard him say as he turned and started walking deeper into the apartment, down the same depressed hallway in which I had once spent years in. I couldn’t help chuckle at the irony of the situation, it had been Carl who had once told me he never wanted me to come back here again; now he was leading me around here. I wonder why he had decided to change his mind. </p><p>As if on cue, I passed my old bedroom, my face turning ashen white at the sight of it. My lips shuddered as I recalled the endless nights of torment when my mum had gotten home drunk from the bar and had beaten the shit out of me; or when she had failed to remember that I was a human child who needed being fed adequately. I vaguely remembered the feeling of going to have to force myself to go to sleep on an empty stomach, growling on me . </p><p>Just then, my bedroom door was pulled open and a young kid walked out, her fingers curled into the hair of her doll. I could see so much of my mother in her, I gasped. “Rosalie, I want you to meet your step sister, Erin.” I heard Carl’s overly forced sweet voice which he had never used on me before. The shy little girl walked up to me with baby like steps, throwing out her palm towards me. “Hi, Erin!” </p><p>“Hi, Rosalie. I’m sorry I woke you up.” </p><p>“Its alright, I don’t sleep before 12.” She smiled as she hugged her doll close; I couldn't stop thinking about how somehow she reminded me of my childhood. Only; she was loved by her dad. I could see it by the way he looked at his daughter, I’d never have anyone to look at me this way. </p><p>It almost felt as if I was dragging myself to my mother’s room. I bit my lip and waited for a few seconds when I  saw Carl step into the bedroom, wanting to give him some privacy before I met her. A few seconds later, he was back outside and informed me that my mum was ready to see me and she was eagerly waiting. By that time, I had started feeling extremely numb, my breathing had become shallow. I ran my fingers through my unkempt strands and took a step into the bedroom; my eyes immediately falling on a frail looking woman curled up in bed; a distinctly stark comparison to the beautiful, sultry and youthful look she used to have when I lived here. It looked like her sickness and her alcoholic ways had taken its toll on her body. </p><p>“Ah, my baby girl –“ I could see her lips move but it was difficult to clearly fathom what she said, her words coming out a jumbled mess. “ – Why don’t you come and –“, she paused and fell into a fit of a cough before continuing. “ – sit next to your mama?” I swallowed the lump of bile that was forming in the pit of my throat and lowered myself on a chair next to the bed. I felt her weakly reach out for my hand but the minute her cold hand touched my skin; I flinched and pulled my hand away. </p><p>“Please forgive me, Erin. I know I haven’t been the best of mothers to you.” </p><p>I chuckled dryly, and raised my eyebrow slightly, looking at her. </p><p>“You haven’t been a mother to me at all, mum. Not even a little. You never really wanted me. It’s a pity you were stuck with me for such a long time.” </p><p>She let her slightly blue lips curve into a faint smile as she took a deep and punctured breath; it was clear that she was dying. Carl had said she had a few days left, I didn’t think she would last that long, given what she looked like; a few hours, tops. “Erin.. I’m so sorry, my love. I wanted you, it’s just that.. you reminded me so much of your dad, it hurt.” </p><p>My mum had never mentioned my real dad before. All I knew about him was the fact that he had left my mum when she had gotten pregnant with me. I raised an eyebrow; her she was, laying on her deathbed , talking about my father to me. “Dad?” I asked, my heart thumping inside my chest. I watched her as she nodded. </p><p>“I loved your father, Erin. So much so that his leaving us, abandoning you, changed me.” I watched as she stared into the air, as though reminiscing the time she had spent with my father. “Is this why..you called me here? To talk about him?” She nodded. </p><p>“I should have told you, my darling. But I didn’t. I was afraid you would think less of him.” </p><p>“Oh.” I bit my lip hard, almost drawing out blood. </p><p>“Erin, your father –“ I watched her gasp slightly, probably for air, her eyes turning deathly hollow for a split second. I felt that I had lost her, until she blinked once; making me realize that she wasn’t dead, yet. “- Your father is Carmine Falcone.” I stared at her in disbelief. Maybe being this close to death had disoriented her mind; maybe she wasn’t thinking right. I was at a loss for words. Sensing my confusion, she spoke again. “ I should have told you this a long time back. Almost 20 years ago, I was in love with Carmine; but we were young and we were stupid, at least that’s what his parents thought.” She parted her pale blue lips and sucked in little air, her chest heaving up and down, her breathing punctured. “So, it was this once that we went on a little road trip, it wasn’t much, just two three days where we had sex and we conceived you. But-“ </p><p>I couldn’t help but raise my eyebrows at the sound of her but, she had successfully managed to pike my curiosity. </p><p>“But?” I asked, nudging her to continue. </p><p>“I could never tell him about you. Before I could, he had ended things with me, because his parents didn’t like me. They wanted someone of the same class for him; and I belonged to lower middle class family that time.” </p><p>“You’re saying that my father is Carmine Falcone?” I asked again, almost in disbelief. It felt as though I was stuck underwater, with no way to get out until I saw my mother lift her weak palm and point a shaky finger towards me, before nodding her head. “A few weeks after I was diagnosed with cancer, I decided to make things right. I wrote a letter to Carmine in which I told him about you. He wants to meet you, Erin. Your father wants to meet you.” </p><p>*** </p><p>It was a pity that it had rained earlier this morning; no wonder my black comfortable flats were caked in mud. I stood numbly in the front at my mother’s funeral; it was a small affair; just family and friends. I craned my neck to my side, watching Lee and Jim who were standing on my right, Lee had her head lowered, while Jim was watching my mum’s coffin with a sympathetic look on his face. The coffin was mahogany and cherry tainted with a perfectly polished gloss. I craned my neck to my right, sighing softly as I met Harvey’s glance as we both looked at each other, our eyes hollow and full of grief. </p><p>A few steps away from us, I could see Rosalie, not more than probably five or six years of age, curled against her father’s leg, watching the funeral in her black little frock; my heart ached for her. A little innocent light with so much hope for the world; so much joy. I hated how it will soon change for her when reality will kill in. </p><p>The funeral service was slower than a public bus as almost everybody had a memory to share. Finally, the coffin was lifted and slowly lowered into the ground. Just then a tiny voice called out to them, making them stop lowering the coffin for a few seconds; making all of us crane our necks towards the source of the voice. It was Rosalie. “Daddy?? Why are they burying mommy? Who’s gonna put me to bed every night?? And who’s going to dress me for school??”  I parted my lips, a faint moan full of pain escaping my lips as I made my way to my little step sister, pulling her up into my arms and holding her tight. It was heart wrenching. I looked around myself and realized that even the officers were looking down now. “Shhh honey. Mum’s asleep now. Don’t make so much noise otherwise she is going to wake up.” I looked at Carl who gave me a faint nod, thanking me internally. The coffin was finally lowered into the ground and we all made our way to the front, bending and grabbing a fistful of mud in our palms, tossing it into the grave with a silent prayer in our hearts. </p><p>Soon, one by one , the crowded started dispersing. I hugged my arms together for a bit, shivering slightly due to the early morning chill, using my wooden cane to make my way away from everyone; just to breathe in some peace and quiet. There was a small gravelled path that led deeper into the cemetery. I found myself walking down this path, looking at the various gravestones. </p><p>Just then, I stopped walking, focusing hard on the sound of someone walking behind me as the voice got closer and closer; the rustling and crunching of leaves when crushed under the feet. I felt someone place a blazer on my shoulders from behind of me making me crane my neck and turn around to meet my gaze with my follower. “Carmine.” I whispered, holding his blazer tighter against me, “You missed the funeral.” I bite my lip and looked at him, wondering if he really was my father. Was there a resemblance in us? Something to show me that he really was my father? What if my mum was delusional? </p><p>“I’m sorry about your loss.” </p><p>“Ah, don’t be. She was a mother only in title, Carmine. Just because she gave birth to me, doesn’t mean she was a good mother.” I couldn’t believe I was saying this about her today, out of all days when even the dirt on her grave had not settled yet; but it was the truth. She was my mother only in name, I couldn’t bring myself to forgive the abandonment and the neglect that I had felt all through my life. Carmine cleared his throat, making me pull my gaze up from the ground back to his face, giving him a faint smile of my own. I had many questions for him; but I didn’t know if I was ready to face them right now. </p><p>“So, why come to her funeral now?” I bit the insides of my cheeks, watching him, studying his actions and his posture. I could see the wrinkles next to his eyes; years of the Mafia life had probably taken a toll on his body. I could imagine that Carmine must have been very handsome when he was younger. There was no denying that he had a great taste; a person’s outfit could tell you a lot about a person in general. “You know why I’m here, Erin.” I could feel his gaze on me, analyzing me , studying me like a specimen from a biology lab. Yes, I know why you’re here. You’re here to try and pretend to make things right; probably give me a few condolences and then vanish back into the life that you had. I couldn’t stop my thoughts from thinking. “Had your mother told me about you – “ I spoke even before he had completed his sentence. “What would you have done if she had told you? Would you have married her? Even if you had, how does that matter now? You didn’t give her a normal life; she reciprocated that on me, by not giving me a normal life. Listen, Carmine. We might share the same blood but don’t expect me to call you daddy and pretend that nothing ever happened. I can’t do this.” With quivering lips, and shaking arms, I took a step away from Carmine Falcone who had his hands thrown out in front of him, his mind probably racing , thinking of whether to comfort me or not. </p><p>“Thanks for coming, Mr. Falcone.” I replied , curtly. </p><p>“Erin, if you ever need anything; anything at all, just give me a call. And Erin, the doors to my house and my heart are always open to you, if you decide to change your mind.” He replied,looking down and letting a tiny forced smile erupt on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no.” I whispered, almost inaudibly but I knew he had heard it because I felt him shuffle from one foot to another slightly, discomfort showing on his face and a bit of hurt flashing in his eyes. I took off the blazer that he had placed on my shoulders and handed it back to him, mouthing a small thank you to him . I turned away, fixing my eyes on a random gravestone when I felt Carmine move away towards a man who was dressed in all black, with not a single hair on his head or his eyebrow. They both started walking away. </p><p>**** </p><p>I placed my palm on my door handle and pushed it downwards, throwing the door open and stepping into my apartment. I flicked the lights on in the living room, lazily dragging myself to the bedroom and flinging open the closet door. Just then, something latched itself to my throat from my behind, it’s grip tightening around my throat. Helplessly, I placed my palms on the whip that was choking me, trying to loosen it’s grip over my neck until I felt blackness swimming through my mind and my eyes getting hazy making me fall hard against the ground; unconscious. </p><p>After what felt like ages, slowly and reluctantly, I blinked open my heavy eyelids, blinking , closing my eyes and blinking them again. Streaks of bright lights penetrated into my eyes blinding my retinas making me force shut my eyes again. That’s when I heard a sound of someone laughing slightly, forcing me to throw my eyes open again. I couldn’t believe my eyes at first; I was met by the eyes of my onlookers, reminding me of the time I used to perform at the circus on stage, with eyes watching every act of mine with a curiousity. I liked having those eyes watch me; but these eyes, they looked evil , sending chills down my spine. The Maniax were finally in front of my eyes. And the person who got them out of Arkham was too. </p><p>“Theodore Galavan..” My voice came out as a quiver of surprise, my eyes still widened in daze. “It was you..” </p><p>*** </p><p>*Jerome's POV* </p><p>I glanced at Tabitha, and then fixated my gaze back at the building that I was staring at, which stood right at the corner of one of the quieter looking streets in the Narrows. </p><p>“Well, get done with this quickly –“ Tabitha said, glancing at her manicured nails in boredom and then back at me, urging me to shoot a scoff at her. “Theo has a surprise waiting for you back at the mansion. Something you’ll love.” Without giving me any further explanation and leaving me behind to ponder on what she said, she disappeared into the building, forcing me to pull out of my trance and follow her. Ah, surprises can wait, family visits cannot. </p><p>With adept moves, she had already picked the lock to apartment 149 – C; I could see that the door was thrown open and she was already at the fridge, fishing through the contents on it. I could here her mutter ‘Crap’ at almost every content of the fridge, before she tossed it to the floor with a loud , crashing sound. </p><p>Just then, I heard the sound of the front door unlocking; so did Tabitha, as she emerged out of the kitchen and fixed herself by the door, ready for some action. She furrowed her brows at me, smiling coyly at me , pressing her finger to her lips with a wink. I just rolled my eyes at her and turned towards the door, just when the old man stepped in, staring into the air. After stepping in, however, he stopped; he really was alert minded, for an old, blind fortune teller. “Who’s there?” His voice called out. “I know someone’s there.” </p><p>Within seconds, I heard the sound of Tabitha's whip, which landed on Mr. Cicero’s throat with a kapsh, coiling around the old man’s neck, making me smirk amusedly to myself. Finally. Two less dumb family member to worry about. Which left two more. </p><p>“Hiya Pops! Long time no see!” </p><p>On hearing my voice, I saw the old man’s demeanour shift to discomfort, as he coughed and struggled to loosen the hold of the whip against his throat. Tabitha kept her grip tight against the old man while I walked up to him, yanking an empty chair and shoving him into the chair. I used cloth binds to lock his arms to the chairs, making him immobile and stuck to the chair; only then did Tabitha loosen her grip on him. </p><p>“Ah, the silent treatment. Here, I’ll tell you a story –“ I pulled up a chair in front of him, looking at him intently while he just stared into the air above me, spaced out. “ - You remember Kansas City, dad? The Circus went through town , every spring right around my birthday and there was this guy. Him and my mom,uh , they used to drink and fornicate and beat the shit out of me. They would make a whole night out of it.” I clenched my fists in frustration, trying to focus on telling the story rather than revisiting all those locked up memories again. “ I remember this one time, dad, it was my ninth birthday. He and my mom had just finished round one of boozing , boning and beating up Jerome and had decided to take a break. So, I left the trailer – “ I stepped up from the chair I was sitting on and casually strolled towards the kitchen area, having spotted a chopping knife. I curled my fingers tighter around it, lifting it up and making my way back to where the old man was tied. “ -Anyway, I was outside the trailer and you said 'Why are you crying, Jerome?’ and then I said, 'its my birthday and mom and the snake guy are beating me'.” I said, mimicking the voice of a little child, almost mocking myself. </p><p>“And then you said, 'This world doesn’t care about you or anyone else, Jerome, better to realize that now.” My voice had gone from playful to bitter and angry in just one sentence. “And that was it ,dad.” I smiled wide, flicking a glance towards Tabitha who was now shuffling through the contents of the drawers. “You see, there’s this guy dad, he believes in me and thinks that I’m gonna be a star and tonight, all of Gotham will see that too. Except for you, cause ya know, you’ll be dead.” </p><p>“Jerome, please –“ Mr. Cicero finally spoke up, only to be cut by my own words. </p><p>“Is this the part where you say how sorry you are? How you should have believed in me? How it’s not too late to start again, hmm?” That’s when I leapt on him, the knife still in my other hand, grabbing him by his collar and yanking him close roughly. “Newsflash dad!! It’s too late!!” </p><p>“Jerome, you don’t have to do this.” </p><p>Ah, here we go again. “Nope, I pretty sure do.” I grinned. </p><p>“ I was a bad father, but I did love you. To kill me for that –“ Gee, I couldn’t believe how dumb he was. Or how dumb he thought that I was. “ Oh that’s not why I want to kill –“ Before I could open my mouth to reply, Tabitha had walked up to me, a bored look on her face. “There’s nothing to eat in this dump. Finish up and lets go. Your surprise before the wild night is waiting for you back at the mansion.” She reminded me. </p><p>“Sorry you’re going to miss my big night dad. But, hey! You’re a psychic. So tell me, do I kill?” I practically shoved myself right into his face, immediately pulling back when his bad breath fell on me. Damn. It felt like it had been ages he had last brushed his fucking teeth. </p><p>“You will be a curse upon Gotham. Children will wake screaming at the thought of you. Your legacy will be death and madness. But , there will be another who will pull you off your pedestal of high. She will possess weapons that you never would; beauty, desire and fertility. You will give in to your deepest temptation and it will bind you both into a kind of self destructive love, a love that will etch you into the history of Gotham, together you will create something pure, yet so seemingly destructive, something that will be with her, even after you die.” </p><p>“HA HA HA, that’s it, shut up bozo.” I chuckled to myself. Love. “Well, say hi to mom for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ☾11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Rape Trigger. Please do not read if uncomfortable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I craned my neck to my left and then to my right, only to realize that I had been chained up to a wooden chair along with two other innocent civilians; a girl and a boy. All of them had a look of fear in their eyes and their mouths gagged with a cloth. I watched Theo walk closer to me, holding a glass of what looked like red wine, making me struggle against my chains to get free. </p><p>“Now, now, relax, Miss Samuels. Don’t fret.” Theo’s calm yet calculated voice reached my ears, making me want to rip apart that damn mouth. With a swift motion of his free hand, he took off the cloth that was stuffed into my mouth and smiled. “This is against the law, Mr. Galavan! Cops are out there searching for me and when they find me they will –“ Before I could complete my sentence, Theo had grabbed my jaw with his bare fingers, making me pucker my lips due to the pressure that he had applied on my jaw; I could see him hovering with his lips around mine, making me fill with disgust and making me struggle harder than I already was. “Oh Erin, they won’t find you alive. Not after tonight.” </p><p>He pulled away from me and I watched him with narrowed eyes as he made his way towards the dining table and lifted a spoon, hitting it softly against the surface of his wineglass to attract attention. </p><p>“My dear friends –“ His eyes were fixed on the Maniax; on what was left of them anyway; I could see Barbara and Aaron, Jerome wasn’t there, much to my temporary relief. “- Tonight is a big night for all of us, it’s a finale night. All the hard work we did, it was for this night –“ I gasped slightly at his words. What were they planning to do tonight? However, I have a little present for you, you and Jerome.” He flicked his glance from Barbara to Aaron and then towards Jerome’s empty chair, making me bite my lip hard, almost drawing out blood. </p><p>That’s when Theo casually strolled up to where the three of us were bound to our chairs, and he stood beside the brown haired boy who looked quite young, probably the same age as I was. He placed both his palms on his shoulders, massaging them lightly before he started speaking again. “As you can see, this handsome gentleman, Barbara; he is all yours. Your boy toy till the night; when we move on to closing act, do whatever you want to do with him until then, but he doesn’t get to see the light of another day.” My mouth flew wide open, I could see the look on the poor boy’s face; obviously, how would you react if you were told that you will not live to see another day? I could see that his face had turned ashen white, probably he couldn’t breathe, as if someone was choking him. I myself could feel my heart racing and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry; or wait for someone to save me. Just then, a choked cry forced me to crane my neck to my right, towards the other girl who was held captive just like me, I saw a tear run down her rosy cheeks. Her eyes fell on me, looking for sympathy, any words of motivation I could give her so I mouthed, “don’t worry, we will get out of here.” I wasn’t even sure about myself. </p><p>“What about us? Do we get to choose?” Aaron’s booming loud voice rang through my ears, my inside shuddering at his words. “Well, Jerome is not here. We can’t do this without him. I’m sure he would want her-“ Before Theo could proceed further, Aaron cut him off. “No! I want her. Why does Jerome get this preference of choosing?” Nervously, I bit my lip, looking around, trying to find any way I could escape from here, but there was nothing in sight. Here they were fighting over me. </p><p>“Enough! Stop acting like a child!” Theo yelled suddenly. “Lets do this fairly. We’ll do chits.” He moved himself from the place he was standing at originally and strolled casually towards one of the drawer lockers, pulling the topmost drawer open and pulling out two pieces of paper and a pen. I could see him scribble something onto the sheets; which I assumed was our name. </p><p>I watched him in horror as he strolled back to where Aaron was perched on the leather couch, his feet above him on the coffee table in front, placing the two chits in front of him. Aaron grabbed one, which Theo snatched from his hand and unfolded the paper, his lips curving into an evil smirk. “Too bad Jerome lost, go on, Aaron. She is all yours. Fair and square.” I heard him say. </p><p>“NO! DONT YOU DARE LAY YOUR FINGERS ON ME!” </p><p>I watched in horror as Aaron’s tall frame stood up and slowly started walking in my direction. I frantically looked around for anything I could do to escape but I couldn’t. His giant body loomed over me, my tiny frame cowering in fear as Theo took off my binds. The minute my binds were off, Aaron’s inhumane arm was latched to my arm, almost squeezing out the life out of me, as he pulled me up to my feet and started walking towards the bedroom. I could already hear the poor boy’s cries coming in from Barbara’s room. I didn’t even want to think about what was happening to that poor boy inside. </p><p>I struggled as much as my body would but my antics had no effect on his monstrous form, my screams falling on deaf ears. With one kick, he threw open the door and I could see that it was a mess looking bedroom, which could only mean that he had brought me to his bedroom. My heart rate increased, my cheeks growing hot, not with excitement but rather, an extreme form of dread. I wanted to run, escape and hide. It was not much different from the time when my mum would come home drunk and grab a belt , slipper or whatever she would come to beat me with. All the negative adrenaline caused my feet to slow down and vomit rise in my throat. </p><p>Aaron’s grip was strong and in one quick push, I had been thrown to the bed. I decided to use these few seconds and try to escape but failed miserably when Aaron lunged at me, pinning me to the bed with his 185 pounds body on top on me his either hands fixed on either of my side to prevent me from escaping. He didn’t talk, it was as if he was dumb, but his eyes noted everything, calculated anything and I couldn’t help but wonder how long this torture would last. I would rather have him kill me immediately than prolong my agony for a long duration of time. “Please..” I whispered, almost inaudibly but he gave no reply. </p><p>He didn’t even wait a few seconds; he was already on top of me, straddling my waist, his hands pinning me against the surface of the bed with his strong arms, almost breaking me. “Aaron, please stop. Listen I .. I can help you. I can help you get out of this place. Please don’t do anything –“ My words got stuck inside my throat and all that came out was a squeak the minute I felt his hands start unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt, his cold fingers grazing against my stomach unintentionally a few times, making me want to wretch my insides out. </p><p>My throat had almost dried up due to the constant screaming and shouting. With what little energy that I had left in my body, I started fluttering and flailing my legs trying to escape. I felt his icy fingers travel upwards, fixing themselves on my bra, cupping my breasts from over the fabric. Dread washed over me completely, my body shaking wildly like a leaf detaching itself from a tree, my eyes brimming with tears. </p><p>Before I could stop him from groping my chest, he pulled his hands away providing me with a temporary relief but this relief did not last long. I felt his fingers graze along the waistband of my jeans, unbuttoning it in one swift motion, he pulled it down until it got stuck on my knee, blocking my mobility even more. </p><p>I closed my eyes for one brief moment and shuddered. I was laying in my bra and my panties, my jeans stuck at my knees and was about to get raped. All my dreams felt like a distant imagination now; I had wanted to save myself for my husband, or at least, for someone I loved; not here, not like this. </p><p>He grabbed my arms and pulled them over my head, holding them in one place using his left hand while his other hand sneaked into his loose fitting pyjamas for a bit. Instantly , I shut my eyes, not wanting to look, or even imagine what was going to happen to me in a few minutes. I could hear the sound of shuffling of his clothes and for a split second, he pulled his weight off me but was immediately back again, his pyjamas and his boxers pulled down. I could feel his member already prick me into my thigh, making me want to shoot either him or if not him, then myself, in the head. </p><p>My body trembled and tears were flowing openly out of my eyes now, sliding across and pooling near my ear. He fixed himself at my entrance, making me squeeze my eyes shut instantly. No one was coming for me, no one was coming for me. My mind was racing, the same words repeatedly gnawing at me, making me drown in my helplessness. Just then, he slammed himself into me, tearing into my opening with his massive girth. I let out a shrill cry as pain coursed through me, making me successfully pull out one of my hands that he was holding above my head, clenching it into a fist and jamming it into my mouth to stifle my scream. The pain was unimaginable, as he slid out of me and forced himself into me again. I started weeping loudly; at my own suffering. His grunting and hissing, his cries of pleasure were inaudible to me now; all I could hear was the sound of his skin slapping against mine as waves of anger and misery crashed over me. </p><p>Kill me. Kill me. The voices in my head called out. </p><p>Aaron was still in the process of raping me to death and wasn’t done yet. But before another minute passed, the door flew open, an angry, murderous scream echoing through the air. </p><p>“GET OFF HER, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH !” </p><p>Aaron was yanked off me within the span of the next few seconds but I was too numb now to react. I only weakly managed to turn to my right, instantly curling myself into a ball, hugging my knees tighter against my chest, my back turned against my violator. I could hear the sound of merciless kicking, cussing and the sound of what seemed like breaking of bones. But I couldn’t care less, not even the sound of a bullet ringing through the room and Aaron’s lifeless corpse falling onto the floor with a thud. </p><p>It was all over for me. </p><p>I couldn’t care less when I felt someone cover my naked, trembling body with a velvet duvet and slide his arm underneath me, scooping me into his arms. I looked up weakly, numbly, my eyes fixing on Jerome’s stone cold face, his skin deathly pale, his eyes cold with anger and hatred and Aaron’s blood caked all over his face. I could notice how unceremoniously quiet Jerome was; I couldn’t even see his expressions clearly, his expressions concealed by the blood on his face. </p><p>Weakly, and almost involuntarily, I lowered my head, resting it over Jerome’s chest, the sound of the thumping of his heart, which seemed faster than normal, beating through my eardrums. It would have relaxed me if it was in an entirely different situation; but the stinging pain down my private part acted as a continuous reminder of the horror I had just been through a few minutes back. Jerome placed his palm on the doorknob, stepping over Aaron’s lifeless corpse with me in his arms effortlessly. The instant he pulled open the door, however, we were met by the entire lot; Theo, Tabitha and Barbara, the latter leaning against the wall, with a nonchalant expression on her face. </p><p>“Do not utter a word.” Jerome’s low pitched, growl like warning was enough to silence them. Theo’s glance fixed on me for a bit and then towards Aaron’s dead body and then back towards me and Jerome. </p><p>“Jerome, I thought you would love to have her.” </p><p>“And that’s why –“ He continued, his voice a mere low pitched growl, which felt like the start of a storm. “ – That asshole raped her. Theo, I’m going to kill you. I’m going to chop you up like I chopped up my mother and feed your body parts to the dogs. I’m going to gauge those eyes out, pop them like little pop tarts – “ </p><p>“Jerome – “ Tabitha stepped in front of Theo, her grip tightening over her whip as she hit the floor with her whip, the sound of a kapsh echoing through the hallway. “ – You’re walking on a very fine line, one slip, you’ll fall and –“ She placed her index finger on her throat , making a signal of cutting her own throat with her index finger, and Theo’s lips just curled into an amused grin. “It’s alright, Tabitha. It’s okay to let the anger out. Besides, Jerome knows that he cannot cross me. If he does, he knows what happened to Mr. Sionis.” Theo smiled at Jerome, his eyebrow shooting upwards in a menacing way, a dark look creeping over him. </p><p>“I swear Theo, if I could rip your throat apart right now, I would. You shouldn’t have brought her into this.” With those words, he finally pushed past Theo, almost knocking him over the wall, still holding me as his steps retreated towards the first room on the right. He kicked the door open, stepping in and kicking it shut behind him. </p><p>He laid me on the bed, my fingers tightly gripping the duvet wrapped around my body. Sensing my discomfort, he made his way to the closet, grabbing a blanket from inside and letting it rest over me, covering me up till my neck. My mind was numb, my body cold and I fell back almost lifelessly, staring at the ceiling. </p><p>*Jerome's POV* </p><p>For probably the first time in my life, I had no clue what to do; how to control the rage burning inside me, this deep desire to pluck that motherfucker out and get rid of him. I couldn't, I knew that. He was too powerful, and if I wanted to survive, I couldn't do anything. But watching her like that , lifelessly staring at the ceiling, her tear streaked face; being reminded of how I saw her half naked body, bruise marks all over her olive skin, the look on her face when that monster fucked her like she was a silicon toy. I wished I wasn't late; I could have saved her. It was clear that Theo had brought her here which had something to do with me, which wasn't clear why. </p><p>It was guilt that I was feeling, guilt because it was because of me Theo had brought Erin to this place. She didn't deserve any of this. She was too innocent, too pure. The guilt sat not on my chest but inside my brain. What Aaron had done, what Theo had caused , even I could not un-do that. That's when I flicked my glance towards her; she looked broken. </p><p>With slow and almost dragged steps, I made my way to the small bedside table, pulling the drawer open and grabbing a heating pad. I made my way up to her, biting the insides of my cheek. I had no idea how to help her, how to ease the pain. Honestly, I had fucked a few virgins before, but this was definitely different; I felt no remorse back then, no guilt; but now, although, I had not laid a finger on her, someone else had. Someone else had touched her. </p><p>I walked up to her, slowly lowering myself on the side of the bed, the bed creaking by the weight of my body. She flinched almost immediately, moving away from me. I could see her eyes filling with water again, making me look away. She was making me weak. Why the fuck was she making me feel so weak? I had no clue what to do, how to comfort her so I just placed the heating pad on her lower abdomen, my eyes slightly lowered and then stood up immediately.</p><p>I would have walked out of the bedroom, or atleast found myself a mattress and laid it on the floor, but she grabbed my hand, her fingers weakly wrapped around my wrist, making me cock my head to one side and glance at her. </p><p>"Don't leave me.." She whispered, her lips moving but her voice barely coming out. I watched as she rolled over slightly, making space in the bed behind her, which I assumed was for me. She wanted me to get into bed with her. I felt myself feel weak again. Fuck, what the hell was she doing to me. My mind was racing, I looked at her once, my eyes travelling from her almost unblinking eyes that were clouded with tears and then my gaze travelled down, moving along the curves of her body once, then back to her face. </p><p>I shook my head, not in front of her, but to her back, as her back was faced towards me.</p><p>"I'll be back." I whispered, almost darkly, watching her almost flinch again, gripping onto her blankets tighter and immediately pulling it over her till her neck was only visible. </p><p>"Don't worry. I won't let anyone touch you again." </p><p>She craned her neck slightly, giving me a side eye and nod. That's when I quietly stepped out of my bedroom, locking it behind me from the outside, making my way towards Theo's room. The hallway was quiet, the sound of my flipflops flapping against the red floor echoing through the hallways, right through my ears. The door to Theo's study was thrown open, Theo sitting on his chair, a pen in his hand, his chin resting on his elbow while he scribbled something with his other hand. I walked up to the door, not bothering to knock or announce my presence before barging in. </p><p>"Nothing happens to her." </p><p>"Excuse me?" Theo raised his eyebrow, placing his pen on the table as he sat back more comfortably, his hand pointing towards the empty seat in front of him. </p><p>"You heard me, Galavan. I'm taking her out." I said, placing myself on the seat in front of him. </p><p>"I don't think you are in the position to make demands, Jerome. I can't do that." </p><p>"I won't go tonight. Do the final act on your own. I'm out, Theo." I sat back, a burning hatred and anger hidden behind the facade of an unfazed expression. </p><p>"Jerome, fine. My apologies. I should have consulted with you, alright? I will see what I can do." I carefully watched Theo as he stood up from his chair, making his way towards me and placing his palms on either of my shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"And what will that be?" I said, trying to appear calm. </p><p>"Well, we are taking her with us tonight. And she will be the closing act of tonight. You will use her to show Gotham City that the people who they call their protectors, the GCPD, they're as weak as vulnerable as they are - " He moved away, making his way to the liquor cabinet and lifting a bottle of vodka. " - don't worry. Once the show is over, I will let you both walk out of here, you'll be free to go, to escape. And that will be the last you will see of me.</p><p>***</p><p>*Erin's POV*</p><p>Although the heating pad was not of much help, I still pressed the heating pad between both my thighs, pressing it against my core, letting the heat try to sooth the pain I was feeling between my legs. I was curled up in a fetal position, my eyes fixed towards the door for two reasons. First, I wanted the door to open and Jerome to walk in; for some reason, his presence was like a little comfort. Secondly, I did not want it t be anyone other than him. He was the only person I could trust in here. </p><p>I was pulled back from my thoughts by the sound of the unlocking of the door. The door was thrown open and Jerome walked in with fast paced steps, our eyes meeting for a brief moment before he averted his gaze and made his way directly to his closet, pulling out a set of fancy looking clothes. </p><p>Weakly, I sat up in bed, wincing slightly as it hurt to even spread my legs a little. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked, biting my lip. </p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Jerome?"</p><p>"Erin, please go back to sleep. I have to go out." He said, almost annoyed. I tried to mask the hurt flashing on my face and nod. "Right. I thought you would stay here with me tonight." " Can't. Theo's orders." </p><p>"Why are you acting like this?" My voice rang through the bedroom, making him flick a warning glance towards me , softening it for a bit when he saw that I was struggling to sit up straight. He did not help me though, he just crossed his arms over his chest nonchalantly. "Like what?" </p><p>"Like you don't care." </p><p>"I don't care." He hissed, almost darkly. With a hard thud, he shut the closet door, placing the clothes that he had pulled out of the dressing table before making my way to where I was laying, his palms coiling around my throat. "Why would you think I care?" </p><p>"Then why did you intervene when that monster was raping me in front of your eyes?" I asked, almost in a whisper, my eyes not leaving his, even when I felt him grip my throat tighter. "Why did you make me feel like you cared?" </p><p>He did not answer again, deliberately ignoring to reply to me as he grabbed his clothes again, making his way towards the shower.</p><p>"Jerome, I owe the answer ." </p><p>"You don't owe anything from me." </p><p>"I do. Why Jerome?" She almost pleaded. </p><p>"Goddamnit Erin, you make me feel weak. And I hate it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ☾12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly and reluctantly, I pulled the covers off my face. My eyes fluttered open, instantly closing again when the bright light overhead penetrated through the eyes and almost blinded my retinas. Groaning slightly, I sat up in bed, wincing still from being sore from what had happened a few hours back. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears again; the instant I was reminded of the gruesome images. Swallowing hard, I clutched furiously at my chest, hoping that by a scratch or simple graze, my heart would stop beating, and my body just might entirely shut down - giving me freedom. Nothing happened. Like they say; life goes on. All that happened, and I was still here, alive, breathing. </p><p>My thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door was thrown open. I had expected Jerome to come; but it was Barbara Kean. Casually, she strolled into the bedroom but I could see that she was not in her usual get up, infact, the way that she was dressed, it seemed as though she was going for a fancy dress competition.</p><p>"Oh, good that you're up! Theo wants you to get dressed as well," she cuckooed, letting her perfectly manicured left fingers skim through her blonde strands, fixing them in place neatly. </p><p>"Where's Jerome?" I asked, my voice quivering as I wrapped my arms around my body, almost hugging myself tightly. </p><p>"Jerome can't come. He is busy right now. That's why I am here. Now hurry, I really don't have much time," she almost pulled me out of bed, her grip on my arm being tight and secure. I slid my feet out of the covers, placing them on the floor and lifting myself off the bed. </p><p>"Please, I.. I want to talk to Jerome," my voice almost came out like a quiver, my lips trembling, tears forming in my eyes. Barbara looked at me for a bit, her eyes narrowing for a second until I saw her face give in to an expression of softness. I could see that she was feeling bad for me, her eyes reflected what looked like sympathy, or was it pity. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Erin. About what happened earlier today," she whispered, craning her head towards the door, making sure that she had shut it on her way out. "I couldn't stop it. I was scared. All of us here, we are living pressed under a weight called Theo Galavan. No matter how bad I wanted to help you, I couldn't." </p><p>I swallowed the bile forming in my throat, looking down at my hands numbly as a tear managed to escape my eye, moistening my cheek. "Why did Theo bring me here? Why me?" I looked at her. </p><p>"I don't know, I mean, all I know is that he did this to get to Jerome. Jerome was getting out of hand, he had his own ideas brewing in his mind, his own plans. Theo didn't want that, definitely," Barbara said, almost inaudibly as though she was afraid that the walls will hear her talk. </p><p>"Where is Jerome now?" </p><p>"Do you want to know? It might hurt your feelings." </p><p>I didn't think there was any feelings left inside of me, I felt numb, I felt hollow. Most of all, I felt confused. I had so many questions. I felt lost. </p><p>"Tell me," I whispered softly, almost choking on my own sob. </p><p>"He just doesn't want to speak to you right now. That's why he sent me in here. So that I would take you away for a while, into my room. So that he can get ready," Barbara said, her palm reaching out to me, taking my hand into hers and squeezing it slightly. "I'm sorry, Erin." </p><p>I paused and sighed, casting my gaze away from her. The hurt from her words was evident in my sudden demeanor. I had ended things with Jerome and I should have been happy that he wasn't giving me any special attention now; owing to the history that we had. Yet, I felt bad how Jerome was practically ignoring me, even after whatever had happened. I glanced back up at Barbara. "Why?" My voice sounded more pained than anything. </p><p>"What is between the two of you?" I was taken aback by her straightforwardness. And her sudden question.</p><p>"Nothing," I bit my lip, almost drawing out blood. I averted my gaze intentionally away from her piercing stare. </p><p>"I'm sorry - ," Barbara whispered. </p><p>"Barbara, please, listen to me. Let me speak with Jerome once. I have this really bad feeling. Like something bad is going to happen." </p><p>"I'll do it for you, just this once. Alright? But please -" Barbara looked at me and then towards the door for a brief second, her voice transforming into a whisper. "- make it quick. We don't want to give Theo any reasons to hurt you." </p><p>It didn't matter what happened to me. I had already gone through the worst thing. I had already been humiliated in the worst way possible. I didn't think there was anything that could break me now. So, I nodded. </p><p>I watched Barbara step up from the side of her bed, her hands skimming down her skirt in a futile attempt to straighten the creases already forming on it. She gave a faint smile and her steps retreated away from me, her palm reaching out and grabbing the doorknob, disappearing. </p><p>I was alone in the room; alone with my thoughts. I stepped up from the side of the bed and made my way into the bathroom, fixing myself in front of the mirror, staring at my own reflection. It seemed as though I had aged twice overnight, my eyes looked hollow, devoid of any emotions. The mirror showed me a girl, now a woman, who had almost lost everything. This was the reflection of a girl who had nothing left. I lifted my trembling finger, placing it underneath my baggy eyes, running it over the darkening skin. I then trailed the finger lower, arching my neck slightly so that the side of my neck came into view. This is where Aaron had grabbed me today, a bruise already beginning to form; in the shape of his fingers. </p><p>It seemed like hours of waiting for Jerome to show up, though it might have been just minutes. I heard the bedroom door open, steps retreating into the room, heading straight to the closet. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, letting my lips part and let out a breath. I then made my way towards the bedroom. </p><p>I stepped out of the bathroom, finding Jerome with his back turned towards me, as he scanned through his closet. At the sound of my footsteps, he stopped whatever he was doing but did not turn back around to face me. I noticed the change in his demeanor, his body stiffening suddenly. </p><p>"I thought you weren't here," he said, his voice coming out emotionlessly. </p><p>"I know everything. Stop pretending. This act that you're doing -" I couldn't complete my sentence, my words were cut off by him. </p><p>"I think it's gotten into your head. The fact that I behaved differently with you. You formed a stupid imagination in that pea sized brain of yours, that I cared about you," Jerome almost growled, his eyes suddenly cold; this was the Jerome that did not care. </p><p>"Are you evening listening to yourself?" My voice came out barely a whisper, making me mentally curse myself for sounding so weak, so desperate. </p><p>He turned away, acting as though he was the only one in the room. His attention was back at the closet again, as I can hear him shuffling through the contents, his finally satisfied grunt ringing in my ears. He then turned to face me, the icy look in his eyes almost gnawing at me. </p><p>"Get dressed. We have an event to attend. You're coming with us," he casually said, tossing an olive green silk dress over to me that I managed to catch midair, it's fabric feeling like honey gliding across my fingers; so smooth. </p><p>"Jerome, stop. Talk to me. Don't you understand? He is playing with your mind? Making you do things that you don't want?" I could feel my anger rise now, my heart rate increasing. A bead of sweat trickled down my temple, disappearing into me through the collar of my shirt. </p><p>"Don't," he growled, his eyes almost turning black, his usually green orbs turning darker due to aggression, making my face fall. What had gotten into him? I felt every muscle in my body tense, my breath quickening as Jerome strode towards me in a fast paced manner, not even taking a second before he had grabbed me roughly by my arm and shoved me into the wall. "Theo gave me freedom. When you had abandoned me. He was the one that I owe my allegiance to. Because I clearly remember how you gave your cop friends orders to take me to Arkham." </p><p>He picked up an iron curler, the one that was used to curl hair, holding it tight against his grip. Angrily, he hurled it to the tiled floor, cracking a tile - making me wince slightly and move away, my back hitting hard against the wall behind me. "Jerome -" In seconds he had wound his fingers into my hair, entangling them and shoved my face hard into the stainless steel closet surface making my nose splinter and blood splatter the walls and floors alike.</p><p>"You and your endless, mindless chatter. I'm tired of listening to you go on and on trying to explain how pathetic your life is. Listen to me. I don't care," I gasped slightly, my eyes widening at the sudden outburst, tasting the bitter metallic taste of my own blood in my mouth. I could feel my head swim with the impact of the way my face had been hit, my head and my nose throbbing with menacing pain. </p><p>"If you hate me so much Jerome, why didn't you let Aaron fuck me till he killed me? Why did you save me?" I couldn't help but close my eyes, letting my tears; that were threatening to cloud my vision, flow out, staining my cheeks. "And now, you look at me like a stranger, yet worse." I could feel my insides tear, the blood draining from my face, making me look pale as though I had been kissed by death.</p><p>Jerome threw his head back, inhaling sharply; before letting out a blood curdling laugh, a low pitched , evil laugh. </p><p>"You're so naive, Erin. Honestly, I couldn't care less what Aaron did to you, infact, it was fun to watch. Erotic, even. The reason I killed Aaron and saved you was because I wanted to be the one to do it to you. I wanted you for myself. In that way. Now, to think about it, you'd be so tight. And the way you would scream, and cry. And beg for your release." </p><p>I couldn't take another word; I just snapped. Although his words fell out of his mouth like vapour, light and casually said but they hit me in the gut like glass. I lifted my palm, angrily hurling it towards him with the speed of lightening, cracking it across his face - the slap being as loud as a clap. His palm reached up to his cheek, where I had just slapped him, his eye boring into me with hatred. </p><p>"You bitch -" </p><p>"How dare you? You're a monster Jerome. A hateful, stone cold, murderous monster," I spat, my words coming out a mere hiss, dwindling between a sob and a curse. </p><p>"You're right. I'm a monster. Better think of me as one. Now you're going to wear the dress I gave you. You've got five minutes. Don't make us wait. We leave in five minutes. Oh, and please get that blood off your face," he shot me one last angry glare before making his way out of the room.</p><p>The minute Jerome stepped out of the room, I fell to my knees; my body giving up to the countless racks of sobs and mundane shivering. Hugging my body closer with my arms wrapped around myself, I poured my heart out, letting all the tears escape. It was better to let it all out. Jerome's words and the evil , dark look in his eyes flashed in front of my eyes again and again. You knew that Jerome was like this. A voice in my head called out, which is true. I should have known that Jerome was nothing but a psychopathic criminal. He couldn't feel, he couldn't definitely love like a normal person could. </p><p>*Jerome's POV* </p><p>I stepped into the spare bedroom, rigid with fury; but it was directed towards everyone but her. I clasped my hands tight as I lowered myself on the bed, placing my elbows on my knees and letting my eyes close. You would think that being a psychopath saying these things; doing these things would be easy. That was one of the most difficult things I had to do, talking to her like that. I stood up from where I was sitting, walking in fast paced steps to where the mirror was; standing directly in front of it. I looked at my reflection; I looked flushed and red in the face. And I could feel self disgust for myself. But most of all, disgust for Theo Galavan. "Jerome, this had to be done. You had to turn your weakness into your strength. She was making you weak, now she won't be able to," I huffed, staring at myself in the mirror. </p><p>Suddenly, I bent against the dressing table, pulling out the topmost drawer, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. I slid onto the stool, scribbling something as fast as my fingers would allow onto the blanch paper. </p><p>*Erin's POV*</p><p>I followed Barbara to where the black SUV was parked, my dress slightly lifted in my hands. Barbara has cleaned up and put a bandaid over my nose, where Jerome had almost given me a broken nose.</p><p>Barbara pulled open the car door, slightly moving out of the way, nudging me to get into the backseat. I nodded, looking down numbly at my hands before sliding into the backseat; with Barbara following me. My eyes fell on Jerome who was casually seated on the passenger's seat and Tabitha who was in the drivers, her palms gripping the steering wheel in front of her. I could see that Jerome was dressed in a funny way; a fake beard, a hat and a black mask around his eyes.</p><p>Once we reached the hall, I realized that Jerome and Barbara had already disappeared. That's when Tabitha pulled me out, her grip tight on my arm as she roughly yanked me out of the SUV. </p><p>"Walk," she nudged me forward, making me enter the building through the door in the back. </p><p>***</p><p>I couldn't believe it, I had been dumped into what looked like a storage room backstage; I could hear the sound of Jerome talking on the microphone outside, his voice coming out in a funny accent. I looked around, thumping my palms against the locked door but no one opened it for me. Frustrated, I gave up, sliding onto the floor and hugging my knees together, trying to listen to Jerome's voice. </p><p>"For my first act, I'll require a volunteer," Jerome's nasal, masked voice came ringing into my ears, making me sigh and let out an exhale. </p><p>Why did they have to bring me here? </p><p>"Hello, young man -" I heard Jerome say. "- Does this handsome gentleman have a name?" </p><p>"Bruce," I heard a low, timid voice reply back. </p><p>"Bruce! Ah, well, Bruce, this won't hurt a bit," Jerome said, followed by the sound of two blades crashing together. Before I could squint my eyes and concentrate on the voices, the door was pushed open and Tabitha stepped in; immediately closing the door behind her. </p><p>"Well, your act is almost near. Let's get you spruced up," she said, her eyes almost piercing me, as she roughly yanked me up on my feet using her hand. "Now listen, Erin," Tabitha placed her index finger to her lips, and then pointed towards the stage.</p><p>"For my next illusion -" Jerome's loud, booming voice could be heard clearly even in the storage room in the backstage. " - I'd like to call esteemed Deputy Mayor Harrison Kane to the stage." </p><p>"By the way, nobody is going to get out of here alive," Jerome's voice reached us, followed by the voice of people laughing and applauding.</p><p>"Now watch, the fun part is about to begin," Tabitha leaned over me; darkly whispering against my ear. We both fixed our heads against the small opening in the door of the storage room; from where Jerome's and Barbara's silhouettes were clearly visible. Suddenly, without warning, however, Jerome threw a knife, right into the Deputy Mayor's chest, who doubled over, groaning in pain, before collapsing face first on the floor. </p><p>"Oh my god.." I gasped, immediately placing my palm against my lips, shell shocked; but before I could even comprehend, Tabitha's grip tightened around my arm and she pushed me onto the stage, making sure to keep herself hidden. One of the henchmen grabbed me, pulling me roughly onto the stage, the bright lights penetrating into my eyes, making me clasp my eyes shut tightly. I fluttered my eyes open only when Jerome's voice started ringing through my ears. </p><p>"Jim Gordon! Calling Jim Gordon! Anyone from the GCPD infact! Well, if you can see this, we have a little surprise for you," Jerome had made his way to me. I could see that his mask and the fake beard was off, his pale porcelain like skin reflecting the bright lighting of the room. His movements were fast paced; and in a span of two seconds, he was next to me, his hand gripping my wrist hard, as he walked us over to a large, round dart board, with a wheel attached to it. "Tie her to this," he growled commandingly towards two of his henchmen, who nodded and immediately pinned me to the dartboard.</p><p>Once Jerome had made sure that I was pinned to the dartboard, I watched him slide his hand to his pocket, pulling out a phone and flicking it open. "Jimbo! Guess who it is. Your dear old friend," his gaze travelled to me, our eyes meeting, his lips curving into a vicious smirk. </p><p>"Yes, we won't hurt her. At least, try not to hurt her," I watched him whisper into the phone. "Breathe, Jimbo. She is alright. Besides, you can see her. It's live television, after all." </p><p>I couldn't understand what the discussion between Jerome and Jim was, because I could only hear Jerome's one sided replies. </p><p>"Forty seven million dollars, ah , a helicopter. And, I don't know, a pony?" His evil smile widened and he looked at me before looking away instantly. This boy was definitely crazy. "You got ten minutes, Jimbo. Otherwise I start killing people. Bye!" He flicked the phone off, sliding it back into his pocket and made his way directly towards the crowd, his eyes gleaming with excitement, while mine reflected dread. </p><p>"Enough!"</p><p>I watched with a shock; as Theo's voice reached my ears, and I saw him walk up the stage. </p><p>"You need to pack up your pathetic little sideshow and leave." </p><p>I opened my mouth, read to blurt out how fake Theo Galavan was; ready to cry out that the man responsible for tonight was none other than Theo Galavan himself. Just then, I felt someone stuff a rubber ball into my mouth, silencing what little voice I had left. I looked around, flabbergasted; Barbara giving me an apologetic look before a malicious look took over the soft look she had just given me. </p><p>I could see Jerome's lips curve into a grin. "Oh, is that right?" </p><p>"It may be presumptuous to speak for all the citizens of Gotham. But we are sick of you. You are nothing but a vicious teenager with a pathetic need for attention," Theo growled, his fists clenched dramatically against his sides. I couldn't help but think how good of an actor he was. </p><p>Jerome stepped closer to Theo, "I'm curious as to what your leverage is here, Mr.?" </p><p>"Theo Galavan", he said, in a deep voice. </p><p>"Well, Mr. Theo Galavan, if you don't sit down, I'm going to shoot you," I saw Jerome put both hands on Theo's cheeks before he continued. "In the face."</p><p>"Boys, get her down and bring her here," Jerome pointed towards me and the two henchmen, whom I distinctly remembered seeing at Theo's mansion a few days back scampered over to me like two overly confused rabbits, freeing me from my binds and assisting me until my feet touched the ground. I was then pushed right into Jerome's arms, who caught me with his arms wide open and immediately placed a knife to my throat. </p><p>"Drop the knife!" Jim's voice rang in my ears, making me skewer my head upwards, fixing my eyes on his silhouette, pushing through the crowd until he was finally in the center of the hall. </p><p>I felt Jerome's hot breath brush against the side of my neck, and he pulled me deeper against him, my back pressed tightly to his front, his knife held against my throat as he leaned against me, "Seems like we got ourselves a pickle. What do you say, Erin? Want to boost our ratings huh? Smile!" </p><p>"I said, Enough!" </p><p>I watched Jerome turn around, his grip neither faltering nor loosening around me, an annoyed look plastered on his face. I watched as Theo made his way towards where we were; until I felt Jerome loosen his grip on me slightly, his angry glare fixed on Theo. The last thing I heard Theo whisper to Jerome was, "I know, I know, this is not what we rehearsed," before I took up the chance, pushing myself out of his grip and running away from the stage, until my feet stopped. </p><p>I turned around, my eyes widening and my mouth falling open, my heart hammering against my chest. Theo had stabbed Jerome right in the neck and had lowered Jerome to the ground. Shock and grief surged with every punctured breath of mine, tears beginning to spill from my helpless and forlorn eyes. Immediately, I found myself running towards him, oblivious to the fact that entire Gotham city was watching me right now; immediately kneeling in front of me. </p><p>I could see that Jerome was taking his last slow breaths. That's when our eyes fixed on each others, my vision cloudy due to the continuous flow of tears. I sank to the floor, taking Jerome's cold palm in mine, squeezing it hard. The hurt and the pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. My breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. </p><p>"I'm sorry.." he whispered, coughing blood; blood oozing out of his wound as well. </p><p>"Shh, Jerome. We are going to get you to a hospital. Please don't talk. Please." </p><p>"Erin, get..g..get out of here. And take...this," he whispered, lifting his shaky palm and placing a bloody piece of paper into my hands. </p><p>Just then, his fragile human heart beat one last time before I watched life fade away from his eyes; and a forever smile etched to his face. </p><p>The rest of it is like a distant memory. I watched Theo curl his fingers against another shiny object, which he would have stabbed me with, but Barbara saved me at the last moment, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her until we were far away from the building..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ☾13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mention of Depression and drugs. Don't read if not comfortable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Months Later, </p><p>There was nothing left to do, nobody to go to. I gazed around the room, dark and the curtains drawn together to keep the sunlight outside from penetrating inside. I gazed around the lonely room; but I kind of liked it, I preferred to be alone. I sat back more comfortably, my back pressing against the backrest of the rocking chair, a faint exhale escaping my lips. </p><p>Weakly, I lifted the letter in my hands with shaky fingers, and flicked open the reading lamp next to my side. This was probably the fiftieth time I was reading this letter. But this was all I was left with, something to remember him by - </p><p>Dear Erin, </p><p>I'm sorry. I guess I have been somewhat of a jerk to you. I hurt you but I just want you to know that I am fighting my own demons. I was growing weaker and weaker, emotionally. It was as if the wall that I had built around myself was coming crashing down and you were the one breaking it. I had to do something to strengthen that wall again. </p><p>Now, if you're reading this letter, something has probably happened to me. Don't worry, you will be alright. Barbara promised me she would keep you safe in case anything happened to me. </p><p>Now listen to me, Erin. The day Aaron raped you, I went to Theo. I told him I wanted out, and I was taking you with me. He said it wasn't possible. If I tried to escape, they will kill you first thing. And then me. Obviously. But he also said that if I followed his plan correctly, after the Children's Gala, he would let us both go. I had no other option. </p><p>Now obviously, knowing Theo, I knew that he won't let us go that easily. So I decided to buy us some time by getting along with Theo's plan and at the same time, I told Barbara to save you in case Theo tried hurt you. </p><p>Now Erin, all is not over yet. In fact, it is just a new beginning for you. Don't cry for me, for I am inked into everything Gotham City has, I am inked to the minds of the people and into your mind. Be strong, and embrace now what you have been running from, the demons you have been locking away. Be my replacement Erin. </p><p>One last thing, I guess I lied when I told you that I don't believe in love. I'm but a human, Erin. I feel too. And it's because I feel, I'm the monster everyone makes me. All my life, I craved love, someone who would choose to love me instead of hurting me and you were that person. </p><p>I wish we could go back to Haly's. </p><p>But I also don't regret being who I am today. And I will never change. </p><p>So, you are probably changing into that beautiful olive coloured dress right now. And did I ever tell you how much I love that colour on you? God you look amazing in green. Sadly, Theo is calling me now. I gotta go Erin. </p><p>So, well, ah, I love you I guess. </p><p>-Jerome </p><p>With eyes that could cry no more, I crumpled the letter into as tiny a ball that I could and stepped up from the chair, making my way to the curtains. I pushed open the curtains, light falling over me after what seemed like ages, making me place both my arms in front of my eyes acting as a barrier. A few seconds passed, my eyes having adjusted to the sunlight, I threw open the window, a gush of fresh air shooting in and making my hair fly. </p><p>And then, I tossed the letter out of the window. </p><p>"For how long are you going to hide in here?" A familiar, masculine voice called out. </p><p>"Until I feel like it. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you by crashing at your place," I rolled my eyes, almost bitterly. </p><p>"You know that's not what I meant, Miss Samuels," the patronising tone in the man's voice died down a little and he cleared his throat, motioning me to come into the living room. "I came here to let you know that lunch is ready. And I'm ,uh, going out for the evening." </p><p>"Thank you, Ed. You've been a good friend," I whispered, turning back towards the window and looking out for a few seconds before pulling the curtains back in its usual place again and making my way into the living room where a small dining table lay. I could see that the lunch had already been prepared and neatly laid on the table and much to my surprise, I was actually famished. I wound my way towards the empty chair, lowering myself on it. </p><p>"Come on, it's getting cold, Ed," I had already tossed spaghetti onto my plate, but had noticed later that Ed was not joining me for lunch. </p><p>"Well I kind of - " He sheepishly looked at his feet, I could see that he was embarrassed.</p><p>"What? I thought you were on paid leaves." I mumbled, stuffing a mouthful of spaghetti into my mouth and slurping on it.</p><p>"I've been invited for, uh, lunch," He bit down on the words as though he had been pondering over this for a long time as to how he would say it to me. I gasped slightly, tilting my head so that I could look at him better.</p><p>"Miss Kringle?" </p><p>He nodded, his face turning tomato red; I couldn't help but grin slightly, after what seemed like ages. </p><p>"You should go, but Ed, seriously. That is not the outfit one would wear on a date. It looks like you're going to the GCPD ready to tear down into a dead body!" I groaned, taking another bite of my food. He gasped, dramatically, throwing his eyes wide open as he looked down at his blazer and his work outfit. </p><p>"Okay, this is all I have," he shrugged, pointing towards his clothes. </p><p>"Whoa, no casual outfits? No tee shirts? Ugh, nothing?!" I pressed my lips into a thin line when he shook his head, smiling apologetically towards me. "Well, don't let me keep you waiting then I guess. I'll be here when you're back from your daaate." I almost sang the last bit as I watched him turn around and start walking away. </p><p>"Don't forget to take your pills," he called out to me from the front door. Then he was gone.</p><p>Suddenly, I pulled myself up from my chair and weakly made my way to the tiny makeshift bedroom that had been made by turning the storage room into a room. It had a bed, a rocking chair and a window. It was all I needed. </p><p>I closed the door behind me, letting out a punctured moan that I had been holding in since a long time. It was all a facade, pretending to have moved on, plaster a fake smile on my face; an everyday routine. Edward would check up on me, and report to Jim, telling him about my progress. Although I had no intention of rejoining the GCPD, Jim still held a soft corner for me which is why he told me that he will not give up on me so easily. </p><p>I fell on my knees, staring blankly in the air. The darkness grew darker; the pain grew sharper; all of it seemed to only grow in strength and I began to wonder if things could ever get better. But I never said a word. </p><p>I had destroyed Jerome's letter a little too late. The damage had already been done. </p><p>It wasn't long before I had slowly found my way to the bathroom; Ed had reminded me to take my anti depressant which was kept in the small cabinet just above the washbasin. Fixing myself just in front of it, I grazed a palm over the mirror, cleaning it slightly, my reflection coming into view. I could see my hollow, sunken eyes staring right back at me. I had no make up on and my hair were frizzy and course, as though they hadn't been washed in a long time. Suddenly, I fell forward , placing both my hands on the porcelain washbasin to steady myself, my shoulders shaking. I was losing my nerves again. </p><p>Jerome would definitely laughing at me right now, if he could see me. He would see what a mess I had become. But I was helpless; I wanted to pull myself out but it was as though I was swimming in an endless black sea. </p><p>With a swift motion, I yanked the bottle of the anti depressants off the cabinet, clutching it hard in my palms, trying to steady my breathing. I looked up into the mirror and saw Jerome's smiling face smile back at me, with a glint of evil in his eye. </p><p>"I don't know Jerome - " I spoke, my lower lip trembling, my throat clenching due to dryness. "I miss you a lot. Why did you have to die on me? First you made me hate you and then suddenly, you just died, with that letter telling me how I was wrong to hate you. Wouldn't it have been better if I just hated you? Maybe I wouldn't be the mess I am now." With trembling fingers, I lifted the bottle in front of me, taking off its lid while Jerome kept staring at me, laughing at me in a taunting way. </p><p>I opened the lid and popped two pills into my mouth, filling up a glass with tap water and gulping it down. I placed the pills back inside the cabinet and placed both my hands on the washbasin, sighing softly. </p><p>"Go away, Jerome," I whispered, looking at his reflection in the mirror, tears spilling out of my eyes now. </p><p>"Look at you, you're so pathetic right now. So weak," His reflection snarled at me, his eyes glinting slightly. </p><p>"Stop it. Why don't you leave me alone?" I growled back at him, my breathing now completely out of control and erratic. My hand found its way to the shelf again, pulling out the bottle of my anti depressants. I tossed two pills into my palm and then into my mouth, immediately gulping it down with a faint smirk on my lips when my eyes met his reflection smirking back at me. </p><p>"What are you doing, coward?" He hissed at me and I just shook my head. </p><p>"Trying to find you again," I whispered, almost inaudibly, before pulling out two more pills from the bottle and shoving them roughly into my mouth, almost coughing. </p><p>"Don't do it Erin, stop!" His dark voice called me back, with a hint of warning to it. But I was far beyond gone to come back now. I had started to feel a dull ache over my legs and my lower abdomen, making my feet wobbly. I dragged myself weakly out of the bathroom, letting the bottle drop and all the pills fall out, scattering over the bathroom floor. </p><p>I stumbled into bed, landing face first over my mattress as my head started spinning and my stomach churning. I could feel beads of sweat trickle down my temples, disappearing into the collar of my shirt. </p><p>That's when I heard a faint banging sound on my front door. </p><p>Go away. I'm finally going to meet Jerome now. </p><p>"She isn't opening the damn door," I heard the unfamiliar voice say followed by the sound of someone trying to turn the doorknob of my front door, trying to open it. After a few more seconds, it was quiet again. I could only feel my breaths getting heavier, the pain in my body now making me extremely dizzy and nauseous. </p><p>"Alright, boss. I'm breaking the door", I heard the same voice just when I was on the verge of a blackout. Two loud this later, I heard my front door splinter into two. Whoever that was, he had managed to break in. </p><p>In my state of semi consciousness, I thought that it was Theo or his men, who had found me and had come to kill me. I just smiled weakly, watching as a hazy silhouette approached my bedroom with swift steps. </p><p>"Dont worry. Tell your boss I'm already dead, I would be, in a few more -" I coughed, rolling over on my back as blackness started clouding my eyes. "- sec..seconds." </p><p>That's when someone ran up to me, the bed creaking as the unknown entity jumped next to me on the bed, sliding an arm underneath me while using his other hand to slap me across my face, trying to wake me up. </p><p>"That's what my boss doesn't want. He wants you alive." </p><p>That was the last I heard and the last I saw was a man dressed in black, just like my vision was growing dark. Black filled the edges of it and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat.</p><p>Next Scene</p><p>I let my eyes flutter open and shut and open and shut for a few seconds until I finally let them open, taking a few seconds to adjust to the lighting in the room. I felt so tired. I closed my eyes for a brief second until the faint ringing sound in my head only got louder, forcing me to open my eyes again and look around. The first thing my eyes fell on was what looked like a heart monitor and a few other hospital equipment. The room where I was in, however, seemed far from a dull hospital ward, with its rich velvet drapes falling over the windows and a lavish king sized bed. </p><p>Why on earth was I here ?</p><p>Suddenly, I remembered what had happened. I distinctly remembered his mocking laugh, his devilish eyes looking back at me and how I wanted to find my way to him again. God, I had been so foolish, so stupid. </p><p>He wanted me to live for him, and I wanted to die for him. </p><p>So, I was alive then. Someone had saved me. </p><p>I remembered the man I had last seen before I had blacked out, his black clothes. I distinctly remembered seeing a shiny bald head, with not a single hair on it. That didn't seem like Theo Galavan's man to me. </p><p>As though he could read my thoughts, the door flung open at the exact same time; and the same man from last night stepped into the room. </p><p>And all I could think of was, why on earth did this guy have no eyebrows? </p><p>"Now that was quite the stunt you tried to pull, your father is mad," he said, rather glumly, as he stepped into the room but stopped when he saw that I flinched slightly at his stepping in. </p><p>"My father? Oh.." </p><p>So he worked for Carmine Falcone.</p><p>"How long have I been out?" I whispered, feeling rather ashamed of myself right now.</p><p>"Five days" </p><p>"How did you know?" I bit my lip, suddenly curious as to how was he there at the exact time to save me from my stupid act. </p><p>"I only follow orders. I was asked to keep tabs on you." </p><p>My nostrils flared in anger and I could feel it boil suddenly, deep inside my system, like lava ready to pop out anytime. Maybe it was the pent up anger that was slowly coming out now; my hatred for Theo Galavan, watching Jerome die right in front of my eyes and maybe the after effects of having just tried to kill myself. "What right does he have to invade my privacy like that?" I angrily huffed, getting a casual shrug from him. </p><p>"You would have died had it not been for his spying on you, don't you think?" He remarked, rather smugly. </p><p>Just then, a faint knock on the door caught both of our attention, making us skewer our heads towards the bedroom door; only to find two people standing there, Falcone and a very beautiful woman along with him. </p><p>"Victor, one of our, uh , guests is causing trouble downstairs. Would you go take a look at the problem?" I heard Falcone say, but my attention was fixed on the dainty, doll like face of the woman next to him. The bald headed guy, who's name was Victor, nodded, looking at Falcone briefly before making his way out of the room. </p><p>A few seconds passed and Falcone made his way inside, his eyes reflecting slight anger while his expressions remained passive. Both, he and the woman, they walked in, closing the door behind them until they were standing over me next to the bed, looking down at me. </p><p>"That was a cowardly thing to do," he said, with a hint of fury in his tone. </p><p>"Dad, she is hurting. Please give her a break," the black haired beauty whispered, looking apologetically at me for a few seconds until that look was wiped off her face, replaced by a soft, friendly smile.</p><p>"I'm Sofia Falcone. Your, uh, half sister. How are you feeling now?" </p><p>I instantly felt a liking towards her. She had a pleasing personality, I could see how charismatic her features were, her beautiful doe like eyes and her raven black hair. She had a friendly smile too, unlike Falcone's fake looking smile. </p><p>"I'm, uh, fine. I'm sorry for putting the both of you through so much trouble," I mumbled, my words barely audible as I coughed and struggled to sit up, immediately being assisted by my father himself. </p><p>"Erin, don't think that I'm an enemy. Or a stalker. I did what any father would do to protect his child. I respected your decision when you said you didn't want anything to do with us - " he flicked a glance momentarily towards Sofia and then back at me, popping his tongue a little. " - but I felt that it was my duty as a father to protect you. Ever since the Gala , I've had Victor watch over you, just to ensure no harm comes to you." </p><p>"Gee, thanks," I looked down, toying with my fingers as embarrassment coursed through me. "All my life, I had not known my father, I had no idea what a father's love was. And then you spring up, out of the blue." </p><p>"Hey -" Sofia whispered, placing her palm on my shoulder and stroking it softly. "It's no pressure, we don't want to force ourselves on you. But we would like to have you, none the less." </p><p>"Even if you don't, I'm not letting you go anytime soon. I don't want you to pull the stunt you pulled days ago again." His stern voice echoed through my ears making me close my eyes and let a sigh escape my lips. </p><p>"Does the offer still stand?" A tiny smile erupted along the corner of my lips, as I flicked a glance from Sofia to a confused Falcone. </p><p>"What offer?" He raised his eyebrow. </p><p>"What you said at mum's funeral. That your doors and the doors to your heart were always open to me?" I cooed, making him smile a little while nodding. </p><p>"It does" </p><p>"Do I get to keep your last name? It's cool. Falcone." I smirked, jokingly as Sofia threw her head back and laughed. </p><p>"Erin Falcone, sounds perfect, " Sofia smiled and said.</p><p>One thing I realized now that I was on my own. I had to take revenge, Jerome's revenge, and revenge for holding me captive against my will. Theo Galavan will pay for it. </p><p>But to accomplish that, what was better than to attack from under a shield known as the Falcones?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ☾14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys. </p><p>This might seem disappointing to some of you, but there won't be much of Jerome for the next two- three chapters. Kindly bear with me♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been at the Falcone mansion for over a month now. It had been a month since I had tried to kill myself. I had hoped that the tingly feeling would go away, the depression clawing its way into my insides, but it didn’t. I still felt hopeless, and alone. I just stayed curled up in bed, staring at the ceiling, occasionally using the bathroom or going out for a walk inside the mansion, but that’s it. I hardly spoke to anyone, except with Sofia, that too, occasionally. </p><p>I sat up in bed, shoving the book I had been reading aside, craning my head slightly and fixing it on the tray holding a bowl of cut up fruits that had been laid out for me on the side table. I picked up the tray and placed it on my lap, weakly holding the fork in my fingers and toying with it for a bit. I stuck the fork into a piece of pineapple and shoved it reluctantly into my mouth. Swallowing it with difficulty, I shoved it aside, shaking my head. I wasn’t hungry. </p><p>That’s when he was back again. I looked up when I heard a faint knocking sound, shooting right from my mirror. I yanked my head up, the corner of my lips tugging into a smile. There he was, his hazy silhouette, just like the ripples in water, his lips breaking into a maniacal laughter. I stopped smiling mid grin, my face turning sour and my eyebrows straightening into a thin line. I was angry, he had visited me after a long month. </p><p>“You eat like a mouse,” he croaked, his voice throaty and raspy, just like it would have been after one's vocal cords had been damaged to an extent. </p><p>“Shut up, Jerome. Where have you been? You haven’t visited me, ever since that incident,” I whispered, immediately making my way to the mirror and standing right in front of it. It was his reflection I saw in it, speaking back to me, not my own. He was here. </p><p>“That was a pathetic thing to do, that was something I would never do. Ending my own life? Why? I am not so pathetic,” his almost throaty voice turned into something more sinister as he stepped closer, placing his angry palm on the other side of the mirror. </p><p>“I couldn’t bear it, Jerome. I lost it,” I pleaded, my eyes filling up with tears. </p><p>“You are just pathetic, I mean, just look at yourself. You are a disgrace to the GCPD, but at the same time, you’re not fit enough to carry on my legacy. You can never do it. You don’t have the courage,” he spat, his eyes almost dark, the green not visible anymore. </p><p>“You’re wrong, I’m not a coward. I am not a fucking coward!” I screamed, staring right into his eyes. Tears were falling freely out of my eyes now. </p><p>Just then, I jumped back almost in fear due to the sound of someone rasping his palm against my door, knocking. I looked at the door for a bit and then back at the mirror again, staring at my own reflection. I was a mess. With a swift motion, I rubbed my sleeved arm over my teary face, trying to mask the fact that I had been crying before making my way to the bedroom door and unlocking it. </p><p>“Hey, sis. I heard you talking to someone. Is everything alright?” Sofia bit her lip, trying to sneak a peak into my bedroom. I nodded, forcing a smile to my face and moved aside, letting her walk in. </p><p>“I’m peachy” I smiled, not meeting her gaze. “Just, uh, was reading loudly. Did you need anything?” </p><p>“As a matter of fact, daddy needs you. He has asked for you” </p><p>“Ah, okay. Let’s go then. Shouldn’t keep him waiting,” I mumbled before hurriedly grabbing my robe and sliding my arms through its sleeves and tying it up at the center, over my night dress. </p><p>A few minutes later, I found myself leaning against the wall in the parlour, while Falcone sat by the fireplace, suited up, holding a cigar in his hand. </p><p>“Erin, I have some urgent business to attend to. And Sofia is coming with me. I needed you to, uh, do me a favour,” he said, in a serious tone. </p><p>“What do you want me to do?” </p><p>“One of my customers hasn’t paid for the services we have offered him. Zsasz knows. So, I’m sending him there right now to get the money. I want you to go with him,” he looked me straight in my eyes, almost making me withdraw my stare. “Because it’s someone you know. And I want you to witness it beforehand,” I flicked a glance at Sofia, confusion evident from my face probably, she just blinked, trying to nod at me using her eyes. </p><p>Next Scene</p><p>I sat back, trying to get more comfortable in the passenger's seat, my palms balling against the fabric of my knee length flowy skirt. I craned my neck slightly, just so I could sneak a glance at Zsasz, who was driving, his eyes fixed on the road. </p><p>"Do you have any idea why Falcone wanted me to accompany you?" I couldn't help but bite the insides on my cheeks, staring at his side face. He only shrugged. </p><p>"I guess he wants to prepare you," he said.</p><p>"Prepare me for what?" I asked, now looking back in front. </p><p>"Not everyone gets to be a Falcone. He is preparing you to be a Falcone. Not just in name" </p><p>I opened my mouth to reply but the car came to a sudden halt, making me look at him in suspicion. </p><p>"Is this a joke?" I hissed, my voice coated with venom. Zsasz had parked the car right outside my old apartment, the one I had bad memories of, the one with my late mother.</p><p>"Nope, come on. We have to go," he turned off the ignition and got out of the car, slamming the car door roughly on my face. Jerk. I thought to myself, before sliding out from my side and looking around the much familiar surroundings. </p><p>"Are you coming?" Zsasz called out, standing by the front door of the apartment, waiting for me. I nodded and started following him inside. </p><p>We walked down the road of nostalgia hitting me from each side. I couldn't help but go down the memory lane again. I remembered those nights, those nights that I spent in bed, listening to the sound of fighting. It was my mother and random man she had brought home from her workplace. Mum would shout,  so would the man, and sometimes, they would fuck in the next room, with me listening in on them. I would just push my face further into my doll, trying to block out the harrowing sounds and voices, the sounds and voices that a child that young should not hear. </p><p>"Why are we at my house, Zsasz?" I hissed at him, the minute he stopped at the front door I remembered too well. </p><p>"He owes boss a lot of money. He is a customer, customer who hasn't paid in over a month," I heard him say. I just stared at him in horror. Was this supposed to be a sick, twisted joke? </p><p>"Alright -" I nodded, parting my lips and letting out an exhale that I had been holding in, "I'm staying out here" </p><p>"You have to observe, Erin. That's the whole point of Falcone sending you here to do. You are coming," he said, with a finality to his voice that I couldn't say no to. Grudgingly, I looked away and then back at Zsasz when he had pulled out a bobby pin from my hair and had started working on the door. After struggling for a few seconds with the Bobby pin, we heard a click. He placed his palm on the doorknob and turned it, the door creaked open. </p><p>The house was much calmer than what I had known it to be. The father and daughter were probably asleep. We walked into the dark living room, using the flashlight in our phone. We could hear the sound of heavy snoring from one of the rooms upwards. </p><p>"Do you smell that? Tell me you do. You didn't believe me," Zsasz brought his lips close to my ears, and whispered. He was standing directly behind me, way too close. </p><p>"Yes" I whispered back. I could smell it. The strong cocaine after smell. Someone had done drugs in here. "So, he is Falcone's customer?" </p><p>"He was, until he stopped paying back, and this is why we are here. To collect our payment," he whispered."I'm gonna get him, you stay here, look around, flick the lights on if you want" I nodded and heard his steps retreat, until I heard them going up the stairs. </p><p>I found the light switch and turned it on, illuminating the living room immediately. It was just the same like I last remembered it; my palm involuntarily flew up to my cheek, feeling the stinging burn of the pain when Carl had slapped me the day mum had left me at Haly's. I shut my eyes tight, trying to block out the memories of that day from my mind but I couldn't. That was the problem, no matter how hard I tried to erase my memories, they haunted me even more. </p><p>I decided to explore a little. Look around.  I started walking towards the staircase that Zsasz had just gone up from. With slow steps, I started climbing up the stairs, the old stairs creaking under the weight of my feet. I could hear the sound of muffled arguing coming from above. Carl and Zsasz. I decided to follow the voices, until I stood in the familiar hallway, listening to them argue.</p><p>"Why don't you tell your boss that I will pay when I have the money? I don't have the fucking money!!" </p><p>"How is that his concern that you don't have the money? You took the drugs. We don't run a charity. We don't give our services for free. We need that damn money and we need it now."</p><p>That's when my eyes fell on my bedroom door and along with it came an imaginary pull, pulling me towards the room, calling me. I couldn't help but walk towards it, my feet flapping against the concrete floor making a faint clutter. Weakly, I lifted my palm and placed it on the door which was partially open, throwing it open even more and stepping inside. </p><p>The first thing my eyes fell on was the bed, but what surprised me, was that the bed was empty. </p><p>Immediately, I flicked on the bedroom lights, frowning slightly when I saw the empty bed. </p><p>"Rosalie?" I called out. </p><p>"I'm in here, Erin" A small, scared voice called out from behind me, making me turn around and stare at the closet. She was hiding in the closet. Poor child. </p><p>"Come on out, honey. It's fine. It's just me," I called to her and waited. A few seconds later, the closet door creaked open and she ran out, her face tear stricken. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and pushed herself into me. </p><p>"I'm scared, Erin," she hiccuped, while sobbing. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay, shhh," I whispered to her, trying to soothe her. Slowly, I placed my palm on her back, wanting to stroke her but the minute my palm came in contact with her, she screamed in agony. </p><p>"What's wrong?" </p><p>I turned her back towards me and slowly, lifted her tee shirt to reveal her bruised back, with small gashes all over it. </p><p>"Who. Did. That. To. You?" I said, in a dark, evil voice, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to control this sudden rage building up inside me. "Did he beat you up?" I flicked my eyes open, turning her around and searching her face for answers. This wasn't new for me. I had been subjected to physical abuse by my mum many times. She didn't deserve to go through what I or Jerome went through. No one did. </p><p>The look in her scared little eyes told me everything her lips could not. </p><p>"Come on" I grabbed her blanket, that lay neatly folded in the closet, tossing it open and wrapping it around the little girl's body. "You're coming with me, okay?" I planted a soft kiss to her cheek before lifting her up securely in my arms.  </p><p>"Where are we going? Daddy will beat me if I go out of the house, Erin," she mumbled, rubbing her beady eyes with her fisted palms as we stepped out of her room into the loud hallway. Zsasz and Carl were still arguing in the bedroom, I could hear them yelling. </p><p>"No one will beat you,okay? I promise," I looked at her and gave her a weak smile before quickly descending the stairs and making my way out of the house to where the car was parked. </p><p>"Now, promise me you will stay inside the car till I come to get you?" I knelt in front of her after placing her on the ground. Hugging her doll closer to her chest, she nodded. </p><p>"Good girl" </p><p>I opened the back door and placed her inside, locking it again once she was securely placed inside. I gave her one last glance before I turned back around and started walking into the house again, my hand reaching the gun that I had managed to find in the dashboard of Zsasz's car and stolen it. I could feel a bead of sweat slide down my neck, disappearing into the collar of my shirt, and my heart hammering wildly against my chest. </p><p>"Zsasz? Where are you?" I walked into the apartment, screaming at the top of my lungs. </p><p>Before I could go in further, I saw him casually stroll down the stairs, holding a stash of money, playing with it and humming a tune. </p><p>"See, every customer pays. They just need a push." </p><p>So did I.</p><p>"Did you kill him?" I raised an eyebrow, making him stop in his tracks and eye me.</p><p>"Why would I? I knew he would pay. I just scared him a little. And boy did he piss his pants," he smirked, sliding the roll of money into the inside pocket of his straight jacket. </p><p>"I'll just be back." I smiled, and passed him by, leaving him behind and climbing up the staircase, my smile having been replaced by a devilish smirk. </p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" </p><p>"The bathroom, do you want to join me?" I called out from the top of the stairs, chuckling a bit until I heard him groan from the ground floor. </p><p>"No thanks. Have fun in there." </p><p>I kept walking until my legs brought me to the master bedroom; I could still hear his muffled whimpering coming from inside. Zsasz had really done his part well. </p><p>I placed my palm on the doorknob, turning it and letting it open with a creak. </p><p>"I gave you your fucking money!! What do you want from me now!!" </p><p>I looked at his condition, he was laying on his bed, his face a bloody mess, blood stains all over the linen. I should have felt sorry, or even nauseated but I did not. I felt something different, elation. I let my lips curve into a smile; and with fast steps, I was next to his bed side. </p><p>"Erin?" He said, weakly; blinking as though I was a ghost. </p><p>Yes, I was, asshole. A ghost from your past. </p><p>"Get up" I commanded, my voice dark and almost sadistic. </p><p>"Wh..what?" He whimpered. </p><p>"I said, get the fuck up." I was fast, and within the next few seconds, my fingers were entangled in his nest-like hair, yanking him up and shoving him into a chair. </p><p>"Where's the tape?" I said, calmly, my hands placed on either of his arms that were placed on the arm rest of the chair. He looked at me, confused. "Gee, cello tape?" </p><p>"Why do you need it?" He asked, frightened.</p><p>I shook my head, my hand snaking into the waist of my skirt and curling around the gun. Abruptly, I pulled it out, aiming it to his face. </p><p>"I said. Where is the goddamn tape?" </p><p>"The cabinet, topmost drawer," he stammered, eyeing the gun. </p><p>I nodded faintly, keeping the gun aimed towards him while I opened the topmost drawer with my free hand pulled out the tape dispenser. Holding it in my hand, I walked up to Carl,  using my teeth to rip out the tape and wrap it around his wrists, securely binding him to the chair. He started struggling, flailing like a bird, trying to pull out of my makeshift binds. </p><p>"Stop struggling," I hissed, struggling to tie his other hand as well. Once, satisfied with my work, I stepped away, my gaze falling on the body size mirror by the bathroom door,making a smile break out on my lips. </p><p>"I hope you're watching Jerome, I'm not a coward!" </p><p>"Who are you talking to?" He stammered, his eyes darting all around the room, confused. </p><p>"Oh, I am talking to myself" I whispered, more to myself than to him; I had found a foldable metal chair behind the door, I grabbed it and carried it to where Carl was tied, unfolding it and placing it right in front of him. I sat down in front of him, calmly placing my palms on my knees for a bit, maintaining eye contact. </p><p>"You're insane," he spat, the corners of his lips caked with his now dried blood. </p><p>"Oh, I'm not insane," I leaned forward, placing my palms roughly on his kneecaps and pressing hard on them, making him wince when my nails dug into his flesh. "One bad day can change anything. I'm just reborn." I said, darkly. "So, Carl. Since when did you start doing drugs?" I cooed, keeping a straight face. </p><p>"I .. I .. Please just let me go." He whimpered. </p><p>"Ah, I see. You don't want to answer that. Fair enough. Next question, since when are you hitting your own daughter?" I said, my words coated with venom. </p><p>"I..what are you talking about?" He stammered, looking at me, his eyes pleading with me. </p><p>"All my life -" I stood up abruptly, my hand placed delicately on my hip; I started walking about the room, while talking. "- I was subjected to abuse, physical abuse, emotional abuse. I have seen those horrors of childhood that you have never experienced. And I know, when a child goes through it. Your daughter is going through it right now."</p><p>"I'm sorry!! It won't happen again, alright? Just untie me," he begged. </p><p>"What did you say?!?" I snapped. Bending over him, I grabbed his jaw in my palm, squeezing it hard, applying pressure on it, making him squirm. "You're sorry??! That's it? You hit an innocent child and you're sorry?!" </p><p>"What do you want me to say??!" He screamed. </p><p>"I just want you to feel the regret before I end your life," I smirked, letting go of his jaw and shoving him backwards in the seat, lifting my heel and pressing it against his thigh. </p><p>"No, please. I'm sorry, Erin!!" He begged for his life, making me feel even more elated. </p><p>"Oh, stop squirming! Stop begging! I don't care if you're sorry," I hissed, digging my heel deeper into his flesh, watching the expressions of his face change when the heel penetrated into the flesh on his thigh. </p><p>I stopped and pulled my heel out. I wasn't in a mood to play. I found my fingers tightening around the gun in my hand, and my arm lift itself until it was aimed directly at his face. </p><p>"Any last wishes, Carl?" </p><p>"Don't do it, please!" He hiccuped, mumbling words between his crying.</p><p>"Do it, Erin. What are you waiting for, huh? I thought you said you had courage in you.." </p><p>I closed my eyes, I could feel him raking his hands over my sides, and pressing himself to me. My lips parted and a low, throaty moan escaped it. </p><p>"Touch me, Jerome.." I whispered, inaudibly; only for Jerome's ears.</p><p>"No. Shoot him. Be free. Prove it to me that you are not a coward," His cold voice stung in my ear, I could feel his hot breath over my neck.</p><p>With a trembling finger, I pressed the trigger and blew Carl's head off, his face exploding all over like a fountain of blood, bone matter and other tissue matter. It was disgusting, yet I felt satisfied.  </p><p>I closed my eyes, and pressed my palms to my ears, the gunshot had caused my ears to start ringing. Though, in reality, the voice I was trying to mask was the voice of his evil laughter, echoing through my head, laughing at having finally accomplished what he wanted; to make me like him. </p><p>I was finally free. </p><p>I felt reborn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ☾15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a month now from the day of my rebirth, the day I killed my step father. I leaned against the concrete railing of the balcony of my room, my flowy, red coloured velvet robe flying behind me due to the current of the air making my slender, toned calves sneak out and shine under the moonlight. I nipped a cigarette between my lips, and flicked the lighter out, lighting it and taking a drag. Being alone in such a large mansion, with no one to talk to except for a few henchmen – who weren’t meant to be spoken to unless required – and of course, Victor Zsasz, whom daddy had left behind to be my bodyguard; I had nothing much to do. </p><p>Falcone had retired, and he and Sofia had decided to leave Gotham city, and live in Spain for a bit; I didn’t want to go, this was my home. I intended to make it ours again. Initially, it was Penguin, the one enemy that I saw that I had, he was the one who had stolen my father’s title but now, Theo Galavan had side-lined him, having become the newest Mayor of Gotham City, pinning a charge of assault on Cobblepot and forcing him to go into hiding. He even had Harvey Dent's replacement issue a warrant for him. </p><p>I heard slight shuffling on the glass door behind me, making me skewer my head towards the door, Zsasz's dark, anime silhouette peeking at me through the glass panels. </p><p>“What is it?” I said, dryly, taking a drag of my cigarette and tapping the stick to remove the ashes, the imprint of cherry red lips staining my cigarette head. </p><p>“Just watching; I don’t want you to jump off the balcony,” he chuckled, sliding the door open and stepping in, leaning against the wall. </p><p>“Zsasz, I’m not a wimp anymore, I’m not going to do anything like that, besides – I am formulating a plan,” I flicked a glance at him, my straight lips creasing into a smirk when I saw his curious expression. I closed my eyes for a moment, turning the cigarette upside down, it’s lit part darting upwards towards the sky. I pressed my thumb down on it, not even wincing when the sizzling ashes and fire came in contact with the flesh on my skin, burning my thumb. I smiled wide, throwing the now burnt bud away, “A plan for revenge.” </p><p>“What are you planning – “ </p><p>I cut him off with a wave of a hand, my mouth opening wide in a yawn. </p><p>"You'll see." </p><p>Next morning,</p><p>I woke up pretty early, given the fact that I wasn't an early riser, I had only managed to get 4 hours of sleep. But I was excited, today was going to be a good day. </p><p>I stumbled lazily down into the kitchen, fixing myself a mug of black coffee to remove the grogginess that I had been feeling due to the lack of a good sleep. </p><p>On my way back to my bedroom, my mug of piping hot coffee in my hand, I decided to pass through the living room. The living room was a sight - a few of my dad's henchmen - now my henchmen - were sprawled lazily over the couch in my living room, drunk. And a few of them asleep. </p><p>I, however, had bigger fish to fry right now than deal with this shit.</p><p>I jogged my way up to my bedroom and practically threw open my closet, looking for something seductive - yet professional. I found the right dress, it was black, with a low cut neck, which hugged me just perfectly along my curves. </p><p>Once I had showered, changed into the dress and blow dried my hair, I used my curlers to give my hair a little bounce, pushing up my sports bra a little to let my cleavage peak out a bit. I looked at myself in the mirror; my eyes had a perfect smokey eye, my luscious lips tainted cherry red, I let them twitch until a smirk blossomed over them. The last thing left was my heels. I pulled out my black pencil heels from underneath my bed and slid them on, admiring my legs in the body size mirror. </p><p>Once I had made sure that I was ready, I knelt down in front of the bedside cabinet, pulling out the topmost drawer, sliding out my revolver from it and lifting my dress up, revealing my thigh holster. I fixed my gun in the holster and then moved on to the pocket knife, sliding it into my tote bag. </p><p>"You're going out again? And dressed like that? It's not even night time." </p><p>I rolled my eyes, sliding in my cellular device into my tote and checking my make up for the last time in the mirror. </p><p>"Stop trying to act like my dad, Zsasz and stop sneaking up on me, I don't like it," I flicked a quick glance at him to find him leaning against my door, watching me. </p><p>"Want me to come?" </p><p>"And do what? Watch me ride a guy's dick?" </p><p>"Oops, I'll take a rain check on that." He grinned, his eyes flicking over me, checking me out. </p><p>"Stop doing that, I can see you checking me out." </p><p>I walked up to him, almost crossing him over, until I was standing out in the hallway. "Actually -" I stopped talking, narrowing my eyes, my mind in a deep thought. "- I think you should come with me. You're supposed to be my bodyguard, do some bodyguarding." </p><p>"That is not even a word."</p><p>"Alright, grammar police." I chuckled, sliding my arm through his in a playful manner and pulling him forward along with me. "Let's get the hell out of here." </p><p>Thirty minutes later, </p><p>"Hi, may I help you?" The older looking receptionist looked me up and down, fixing her glasses over the bridge of her nose. </p><p>"I'm here to meet Mayor Galavan," I smiled, leaning against her desk, placing both my palms in front of me and tapping the surface of the desk.</p><p>"Do you have an appointment? He doesn't meet without prior appointments." She replied, nervously.</p><p>"Listen-" I had been noticing her type in her account name into the computer a few minutes back. "- Rebekah, that's your name, right? Theo will definitely want to meet me. If you mention it to him once that Erin Samuels is here to meet him, he would call me in straight away. You might wanna try that." </p><p>"Ma'am, you should really get an appointment - " She cowered back in fright and fell silent the minute I slammed my palm angrily on the surface of the desk. </p><p>"Would you please inform him that Erin Samuels Falcone is here to meet him?" </p><p>"Alright, I'll see what I can do."  She hurriedly stood up from her chair, her eyes fixed on me as she nervously trotted towards a large mahogany door, knocked on it and disappeared inside. I couldn't help but let a smirk graze over the corner of my lips. </p><p>That was enjoyable; the look on her face, the fear in her eyes. </p><p>I waited for a few seconds, playing with the strands of my hair while the woman was inside Theo Galavan's office. I could hear them talk in muffled voices but I couldnt hear a word they were saying. A few more minutes later, the woman finally emerged along with two men who looked like Theo's bodyguards. I raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"The Mayor will talk to you , Miss Samuels.." </p><p>"Miss Falcone -" I corrected her, with a devilish smirk on my face. She politely smiled back, which was clearly a fake one. </p><p>"But we will need to frisk you for any weapons that you could be carrying." </p><p>"Sure thing" I continued smirking, looking unfazed by the strikingly tall and bulky men waiting to lay their hands on me and probably feel me in places I couldn't have thought of hiding a weapon. I raised my hands slightly in the air. </p><p>One of the men, the one with blonde highlights, walked up to me, his bulky vein covered arms thrown out in my direction. My smile didn't waver when I felt him place his cold palms over my waist, patting my sides until he moved lower, his hands hovering just over my thighs. </p><p>"You really enjoying it, aren't you, buddy?" I hissed, almost enjoying it. </p><p>"Boss's orders." He mumbled before he bent at his waist, his butt slightly pushed back as his tapping reached my calves and below. Once he had frisked my lower body, I felt his hands slide across my skin, until they started moving upwards towards my breasts. </p><p>"Nothing, she's all clear .." I finally heard him say as he pulled back his hands and looked away, probably trying to hide the awkward boner that had sprung up in his pants, making it look tighter. </p><p>"Alright, you may go in , Miss.." </p><p>I nodded and with my arms crossed in front of me and my heels tapping against the marble flooring, I glided towards Theo's office, knocking on it twice and slowly opening the door. He was seated on his desk, a poised expression on his face. </p><p>"I didn't think you would come back. Not if you loved your life." He smiled, pointing towards the empty chair. "Needless to say, you look good. I wasn't expecting you to look so great, given its not been a year -" </p><p>"- Since you killed Jerome?" I said, casually, sliding into the empty chair in front of him. </p><p>"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He raised an eyebrow, his fingers toying with the half filled glass of bourbon laying on his desk. </p><p>"I've been doing a lot of thinking, Theo. I can call you that, right? Or do you prefer Mayor Galavan?" I leaned forward intentionally, my arms placed in front of me on the desk. I could see his gaze wandering, slightly lower, just where I wanted it to be, his lips twitching slightly. </p><p>"Please call me Theo - I guess our meeting is more personal, is it not?" </p><p>"It sure is, Theo" I bit my lip intentionally, my eyes fixed on him, unblinking. "You do know that my father left Gotham." </p><p>"Yes, I heard that Mr. Falcone left, leaving everything to that useless, good for nothing twit - Mr. Cobblepot. Who is tried to assault me." He said, clenching his fingers hard into a fist while he lifted his glass of bourbon using his other hand and took a sip. </p><p>"I think we should collaborate -" I smiled, straightening up a bit. </p><p>"Collaborate as in - get together? What are you implying?" He raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink. </p><p>"I mean, I want Gotham back, like my father used to have. He was backed by Mayor James. Now I want to do the same." I whispered, craning my neck slightly to make sure that the door behind me is closed. </p><p>"Yes, and you need the Mayor backing you - Interesting. I will help you, of course." He said. "Tell me Erin, are you over Jerome Valeska now?", I watched him cautiously, he slowly pushed the chair backwards and stepped out, walking up to where I was seated, fixing himself behind me, his hands lingering in the air for a bit before he placed them on my shoulder, just over the exposed skin on my neck and back, stroking it softly. </p><p>"I was never that much into him, Galavan." I purred, cocking my head seductively to one side, letting my hair fall to that side, leaving the other side of my neck exposed. Slowly, not wanting to make Theo snap out of the cocoon of flirtation that I had created around him, I stepped up to my own feet and inclined my body in his direction, my eyes darting over his body, as I took a step closer. </p><p>"Mr. Galavan, don't you think that this was meant to be?" I reached where Theo was standing, lifting up my palm ever so lightly and placing it over his chest, stroking him. </p><p>"I knew it, Erin. I knew you also felt this way. It was written in the way we gazed at each other, the facade of hate in your eyes, but deep down, you wanted me. Did you not, my dear? You knew I could give you anything you wanted, lay it right in front of your feet." I let my eyes briefly shut, when I felt Theo's palm fix itself to my waist, very low, cupping my ass. "Tell me darling, what is it you want? I will give it to you, if you choose me.." </p><p>"I've already chosen you, Theo. And you know what I want. I want to be the Queen of Gotham city, with you by my side." I whispered darkly against his ears, his fingers working over the sides of my body. Suddenly, I pulled away, a confused frown forming on Theo's face but I reached out and grabbed his hand, walking him towards his desk. </p><p>"I hope you don't have any appointments lined up for an hour, Theo. We're going to be real busy in here." I smirked, taking a step away from him but staying in line of his sight as my hand went up to the side flier of my zip and started pushing it downwards, making Theo's eyes almost pop out. He, however, raised in hand in front of me, pulling up his index finger, making a motion of wait, while he grabbed the telephone that was kept on his desk and placed the receiver to his ear. </p><p>"Rebekah" he mumbled on the phone, my eyes fixed on him, and his on mine. </p><p>"Cancel all my appointments for tonight - and, take an evening off. I won't be needing any disturbance tonight." </p><p>I smirked, as I wiggled out of my dress, letting the dress fall to the floor, down at my ankles. I easily stepped out of it, wearing nothing but a lace bra and a black pantyhose. He slowly placed the receiver back in his place, looking me up, raking my form in through his hungry , beady eyes. </p><p>I walked up to him, and twirled his chair around, so that he was facing me. I slid myself gracefully onto his lap, straddling him, his hands grabbing my ass, as I pushed my core against his groin, rubbing over it through the fabric of our clothes. </p><p>"Oh Erin, you're such a naughty..naughty girl.." </p><p>If only I could snort, I would've, but I played along, leaning forward, so that our noses almost touched, our lips almost in front of each others. He parted his lips; his beady eyes gazing down at me, the motherfucker wanted me to kiss him. I obliged. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my fingers into his raven black hair, my lips finally pressing into his lips, kissing him with a forced passion. </p><p>When we finally broke the kiss, Theo looked into my eyes, his hands now off my butt and over his shirt, toying with the buttons on it. "Let me" I cooed, moving his hands away while I started working on his shirt. "It's been a while I've done this, I might be a little rusty." He whispered, his lips gliding across my neck, sucking my collarbone. </p><p>"You're doing just fine, Mr. Galavan." </p><p>Next Scene, </p><p>My chest heaved up and down as I rocked my hips back and forth, Theo's eyes clenched shut as he met my force, penetrating me to the core. We were both drenched in sweat, and our bodily fluids mixing up with each other, as I clung onto him tightly, his cock gliding in and out of me as I rode him.  </p><p>"Erin.." Theo moaned through pursed lips, I could see that he was enjoying himself, but was closer to his climax. I threw my head back and moaned as a wave of pleasure rocked through my pelvis, my stomach clenching in anticipation as I felt my own climax approaching. </p><p>Honestly, as long as I didn't see his face, this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was actually starting to enjoy it.  </p><p>I could feel my body quivering as I came with a flush, but I continues gyrating my hips against him, his nails digging into my thighs. That's when I felt a weak, lustful moan escape Theo's lips, signalling me that it was time to pull out of him. I had no intention of getting pregnant by the man who killed the love of my life. I slid out of him at just the right time, making him shoot his hot liquid onto the inside of my thigh, which rolled off me when I stepped to the floor. </p><p>"Fuck, baby. You were amazing." I whispered, grabbing a wet wipe and using it to wipe his cum that was sticking to my legs. He just smiled at me and stepped up from the sitting position, pulling his pants back on. I walked to the center of his office where my dress lay abandoned. I bent down and picked the dress up, sliding my feet into it and pulling it over my ass until I was fully covered to zip it back up. I'm sure my hair looked like a mess, but who cared? </p><p>I pulled out my cellular device from my purse that was laying on Theo's desk, also pulling out my cherry coloured lipstick. Using my phone screen as a mirror, I started applying the colour to my lips when my eyes trained on Theo and fixed right there. I could see that he was looking at me, smirking. </p><p>"What?" I mumbled, sounding bored. </p><p>"You really didn't think I would let you walk out of here alive? Did you?" </p><p>"Theo.." My lipstick fell out of my grasp, falling down and hitting the floor with a clutter, just when the bathroom door flung open, and two burly looking men dressed in a black robe like attire walked in. They were fast, and within the next few seconds, they had gotten a hold of either of my arms and locked me in place. </p><p>"You played me, you son of a bitch." I snarled, struggling to pull my arms out of their grasp but it was clearly failing. </p><p>"Let go of me!" </p><p>"You really thought that I would collaborate with the woman who can destroy me in a second?" Casually, he strolled towards me until he was standing right in my face. His left hand slid up to my face, grabbing me by my jaw and pulling me closer to himself. I was looking at him with hatred in my eyes. </p><p>"Tie her up, the real fun is about to begin" </p><p>I felt myself being yanked away from the spot that I had been standing until I was shoved into the love seat, and my arms were fixed against the arm rest, the men ready to chain me up against it.</p><p>I spoke again.</p><p>"And you really thought that I would come in and face you unprepared?" </p><p>He looked at me quizzically, and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>That's when the window shattered, making me instantly jump down on the ground, burying my face into my thighs as a reflex as shards of glass erupted like a fountain, flying in every direction. </p><p>Victor Zsasz jumped in through the window, dramatically pretending to wipe the dust off his black straight jacket, while his hands held a revolver each, one aimed at Theo and the other at one of the men holding me against the love seat. Without a warning, he removed the gun that was aimed towards Theo, turning it towards the two men in the robes, shooting the two men dead, a bullet right in their face. </p><p> </p><p>"Zsasz, you have impeccable timing." I smiled at him, until my gaze was fixed back on Theo, the smile vanishing instantly. "Just kidding . He was hanging outside your window ever since I stepped into your office." </p><p>"I underestimated you.." </p><p>"Yep, too bad it's too late, Mayor Galavan. Oh, and I'm definitely not over Jerome Valeska." </p><p>I screamed at the top of my lungs and lunged at Theo, my sudden attack pulling him off guard, making the both of us fall backwards, until I was laying on top of Theo, who just saved my fall. Immediately, I positioned myself on his thighs, my hands pressed to his throat, squeezing the life out of him. </p><p>"The original plan was to kill you while you fucked me. But damn, I never expected you to be that good at it. You really made me want to ride out my orgasm." I chuckled, squeezing his throat again, watching as he gurgled underneath me, trying to get me to take my hands off his throat.</p><p>"Zsasz, the camera." I motioned to Zsasz and he nodded, pulling out a camera from my purse and fixing it on the desk in such a way, that the camera was able to capture us clearly. He pressed the power button on, the red light blinking. </p><p>"Hello Gotham City -" I shot a look straight at the camera, licking my lips a little. " - you know me as a sweet little cop that messed up. Well, she is dead now. That poor little girl died the day this monster killed the boy I loved. Yes. I loved Jerome Valeska." I let go off his throat, giving him a minute to catch up on his lost breath, his face already a deathly blue. I yanked myself up, until I was standing facing the camera, my feet on either side of Theo. Gracefully, I stepped to the right, bending slightly and fixing my hand in his raven black hair, yanking him up until he was in a clear view of the camera. </p><p>"Before you all go all judgemental on me, I have a secret to share with you all. Do you all want to know the mastermind behind the whole Arkham breakout fiasco?" I cooed, my grip still tight against Theo's hair, as he was now in a kneeling position in front of the camera. "It was your beloved Theo Galavan, the one that broke out the Maniax from Arkham. Tell them Theo, why did you do it, huh, baby?" I purred. </p><p>"This woman is a psychopath! A terrorist. She was involved with Jerome Valeska -" </p><p>I smacked him hard using my fist at the back of his head, his body falling forward with an impact. </p><p>"Oh shut up, you horny fuck-" I couldn't continue, Zsasz had burst into a fit of laughter, making me roll my eyes playfully at him. "He wanted to be the Mayor of Gotham. He wanted to prove how fucking brave he was, standing up to Jerome at the charity gala, when he is nothing but a cheap publicity stunt." </p><p>I would have continued my little speech but I was distracted by the sound of the sirens outside the building. </p><p>Shit. I completely forgot about how the GCPD loved to ruin plans. </p><p>"Sorry folks, I would have loved to chat for a while but it seems like my ex employees are here -" I pressed my face closer to the camera and let out a shrill laughter, "- if you know what I mean. So sorry to cut the night short." </p><p>"Hurry up" Zsasz called out.</p><p>I finally knelt down in front of Theo, loosening my grip over his hair only to be hit in the face by his own face, making my nose splinter and my body fall slightly backwards. Zsasz jumped in, smacking Theo hard against the side of his head with the gun, making him cry out in pain, holding his head. </p><p>"Did you just headbutt me? No you didn't.." I placed my index finger on my now bleeding nose and then in front of me, looking at the blood that was now on my fingers, all the while the sound of the sirens kept getting louder, until I heard the sound of footsteps rushing into the building and Jim's famous "G-C-P-D!"  </p><p>"Time to go! I'll see you around - in hell." I smirked and wiped off the blood off my face with the sleeve of my dress, lunging at Theo and digging my teeth into the flesh of his neck. This was not how I had originally planned to kill him but heck the GCPD had interrupted the fun I was having. I would have gone for a more traditional way of killing him - maybe shooting his brains off - but that's not how Jerome would have wanted it, right? He would have wanted some flare - something charismatic. </p><p>"You know Theo? I don't think I ever loved Jerome with the passion with which I hate you. And boy do I hate you." </p><p>His screams were bloodcurdling , but that didn't deter me from ripping off his flesh using my teeth, rupturing his artery in the process and letting him fall to the floor, bleeding to death. </p><p>Revenge had been served. Jerome had been avenged. I felt ecstatic, even more so when I placed my palm on his bleeding wound, just to moisten my palm with his blood on it - rubbing it like a moisturizer all over my face.</p><p>"Okay, that's it, we have to get out now!" Zsasz grabbed me by my waist and lifted me off the ground, running towards the window. He placed me down - I was still cackling like a maniac, my face covered in Theo's blood - and jumped out of the window, grabbing onto the wire that was dangling outside the first storey building. "Come on!" He screamed and I jumped into his arms, just at the right time as Jim managed to break open the door but could not stop of from escaping. I was clinging on to Zsasz as he lowered us to the ground but I couldn't stop laughing. </p><p>Maybe I was crazy, maybe this was what insanity felt like, maybe this is what Jerome felt like, but it was liberating. </p><p>I loved it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ☾16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Somebody is finally going to come back to life. Guess who? </p><p>Anyway, so guys, a lot happened in that time gap while Jerome was dead, but I chose to skip all that - Theo coming back to life as Azreal, that was a shit ass storyline according to me. I skipped the Tetch virus bit too. </p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked at the crowd in front of me, sliding myself between the tiny space between the wall and an old piano covered in dust. It was an abandoned theater, after all. </p><p>Even months after Jerome's death, there was something he had managed to achieve -  he had motivated a lot of people. I was looking at them right now. It probably started as a tiny gathering of five to ten people but today, it was an entire cult and I could see hundreds of people around me - I could see delinquents, heathens covered in tattoos and piercings, I could see kids of all age groups who probably had a bad childhood and bad parenting. I saw people who were tired of the shackles this city bound us in - Jerome had managed to bring them all together, even when he wasn't around anymore. </p><p>The truth was that there had been rumours circulating around - that there was somebody named Dwight who was going to try to revive Jerome. I had to see for myself. Although Jerome was long gone and his eternal smile was etched into my memory like a beautiful image, I still hopelessly clung on to the hope that he would jump in from the corner any minute with his maniacal laugh and a joke up his sleeve. </p><p>I kept hidden as I watched a lanky looking man walk up the stage and adjust the microphone, making eye contact with the cheering crowd, making me roll my eyes. Was Jerome here, he probably would have shoved that microphone up his ass for stealing away his limelight. Oh, how he hated when someone did that. </p><p>He pulled the microphone closer to his mouth and started speaking, " the people of this city are slaves, mhm, so they get up everyday and go to work so they can pay their taxes," I crossed my arms over my chest and flicked a glance at the crowd who was listening to him, enraptured, making me roll my eyes as he continued speaking, "they believe what the papers tell them, they fear what the politicians feed them. See, they are mentally shackled and yet -" I raised an eyebrow when he paused his overly dramatic speech and stuttered slightly, fumbling with his words, trying to find the right words. "- THEY DO NOTHING ABOUT IT!" He screamed into the microphone, the crowd erupting into a wild applause and cheering. </p><p>"But there was someone who understood -" He raised his index finger in the air, making a smile erupt in the corner of my lips, as I felt the familiar memories tug at my heart strings again. "- someone who spoke out, someone who stood up to the jailors, puppets. A man with no fear." </p><p>Just then, I heard his voice again as the screen behind of him started playing the infamous video of the GCPD attack. </p><p>"Hello Gotham City , we're the Maniax and I'm Jerome, the shot caller of our group."</p><p>And just like that, I was travelling back in time, revisiting those chapters of my life - Haly's Circus. His face was all it took for my insanity to come out from the hidden corners of my mind, laughing at me, taunting me. She had been locked up inside my mind for far too long. So she sat there, like a caged animal, waiting for the right moment to come out again. She only needed a catalyst - she had found one - Jerome's memories. </p><p>I was clenching my fingers so hard, my knuckles had turned white. I looked through my cloudy eyes and stared upon his blood covered face that was nothing but a symbol of perfection. It was funny, how I tried to hate him once. But like they say, times change. </p><p>It was funny though, how my obsession for Jerome had the worst possible timing. I was obsessed and madly in love with a boy who was dead. I was clinging onto the hope that he would be back and if my hope shattered, it will bring nothing but destruction to me and everyone who came in contact with me. I focused in on his eyes, they were glistening with the twinkle of laughter that once I had loved.</p><p> </p><p>My attention, however, was pulled from Jerome the minute a very familiar voice rang out through the theater. I arched my neck slightly to get a better view only to fix it on the back of the heads of my ex employer, Jim Gordon and his partner, my ex colleague, Harvey Bullock. </p><p>"Alright!"His voice called out from in front of me as I was hiding behind the two of them and they were positioned between me and the crowd, "Shows over!  Time to go home!" The crowd started haphazardly running here and there and a ruckus broke out at the theater. I had to find Dwight before Jim caught either of us so I sneaked out of my hiding place and started pushing my way through the crowd, trying to stay hidden from Jim and Harvey's view until I was at the back of the stage. </p><p>I looked around, my eyes frantically searching for Dwight. No! He couldn't escape. He was the only way I could see Jerome again. I had to try. Erin, you can't let him escape. </p><p>Find him. Find him. Find him. </p><p>She was back at it again, twisting herself into my mind, crying and writhing in pain. For me. For Jerome. </p><p>There he was, jumping over the fence that ran around the theater. Keeping my self pressed against the wall, I sneaked my way after him, jumping over the fence myself, my eyes fixed on his escaping silhouette. I kept my eyes fixed on him as I jumped over hedges , scraped my elbow against the walls and occasionally stopped and bent at my waist, placing my hands on my knees, trying to calm my out of control panting. </p><p>I watched him disappear into an old, abandoned warehouse. </p><p>I craned my neck and looked behind me, just to ensure that I wasn't being followed by the GCPD. Once I was sure that I wasn't being followed, I tiptoed to the back entrance of the warehouse, from where Dwight had entered it, trying to be as quiet as possible. </p><p>I could hear the voices of two people coming from the inside. I positioned myself behind one of the walls from where I could clearly see Dwight and another guy talking amongst themselves. I could also see that the place had turned into a make shift lab, there was dozens of gurneys with dead bodies on it with machines and pipes hooked to each one of them. Maybe this is where Dwight experimented on the bodies and maybe this is where Jerome was. </p><p>I hoped and I waited for a miracle to happen. </p><p>*****</p><p>A few minutes had passed by and I had lowered myself to the ground in such a way, that I was hiding between two large pillars, my arms wrapped around my legs and my chin resting on my knees as I watched Dwight and the other guy start working on Jerome. </p><p>I swear if it didn't work, I would put the bullets into their skulls right now. </p><p>My eyes widened and I started digging my nails into the skin of my knees in nervousness and anticipation when Dwight turned on the generator. Sparks started going off around the gurney on which Jerome's lifeless corpse lay, his body now being struck by these volts of electricity. </p><p>This continued on for a few minutes but I didn't think it was working. The computer showed that the life line was still running flat, this meant that Dwight had been unsuccessful so far. </p><p>She had started scratching my mind from inside again. I could feel my eyebrows twitch and my lips quiver as she was starting to take control again. I reached out to the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out my gun, holding it tight in my left hand while my eyes kept watching the scene unfurl in front of my eyes.</p><p>I could see Dwight struggling desperately to revive Jerome. He was running around the equipment, checking them , his anger and frustration obvious from his expressions. </p><p>I was starting to lose hope now. </p><p>"Our guy at the GCPD just called -" The other guy had walked up to Dwight and was speaking to him, loud enough for me to hear. " - they have got our location, Dwight." </p><p>"He's still dead?" </p><p>"I ran into some technical difficulties. Nothing that I can't fix." Dwight explained. </p><p>"Is everything plugged in?" The other guy asked. </p><p>Dwight turned away from his computer, fixing a passive glare at the other guy. "Yes! It is." </p><p>"Try turning it on and off." </p><p>"I did. Three times." </p><p>My hands pressed to my temples and I started rubbing them in circles, trying to soothe the headache that she was causing, trying so hard to get out and unleash hell. </p><p>"Look! You have told everyone that the Prophet will return. People have made sacrifices for you, Dwight. I left a really good job at the post office." The other guy said, with fear in his voice. Suddenly, though, he was pushed back by the impact of the electric cable that Dwight had pressed to his stomach, killing him instantly. </p><p>I slid out of the space between the two pillars , my grip against the gun tight, making my knuckles white. With small steps, I started walking towards Dwight who was typing something into his computer. </p><p>"You failed," I hissed as I emerged from his back, slowly raising my gun and keeping it aimed towards the back of his head. "I'm going to kill you for fucking raising my hopes again. You said you would bring Jerome back." </p><p>He raised his arms defensively in the air, his back still turned towards me. He pushed the chair back that he was sitting on, slowly raising himself up. Very slowly, he turned his neck to his side, giving me a side glance before turning to face me, his mouth almost dropping open. "You! You! You're the one that freed us from the cheater, Theo Galavan, you're the one who avenged Jerome's death! I finally get to meet you!" He looked at me in disbelief, glancing at me up and down, making a frown appear on my forehead. </p><p>I was holding a fucking gun to his face and he was looking at me as though I was a fucking celebrity.</p><p>"Who was he to you?" He suddenly said, taking me off guard. I slowly lowered the gun from his face, it was surprising, he wasn't scared of the gun in my hand. I could mean only two things, either he was exceptionally brave, or I had already lost my newfound charm of making others piss their pants. Although I lowered the gun, I kept my hand pressed to my side. </p><p>"He was my best friend. He was the love of my life." I whispered. </p><p>"What you did, the way you killed our Prophet's murderer, you have my respect. You're amazing, Erin. Damn, I can't believe I am actually standing in front of you right now." </p><p>"Yet you didn't flinch when I held a gun to your face. Right?" I hissed, my lower lip quivering slightly. </p><p>"I didn't because I thought you would want to see him again. Only I can bring him back." </p><p>"Emotional blackmail." I smirked, my eyes rolling around and scanning the room for a bit. I still couldn't see Jerome's face as I was standing directly behind it, I could only see his feet. "I saw your plan fail. You couldn't revive him." </p><p>"It's just a minor technical glitch. It will work." He said. </p><p>"Fine." I said, calmly. </p><p>"That's it?" </p><p>"Yes. I'm saying, fine. Start the generator and get to work." I said, emotionlessly. </p><p>I watched Dwight hurry towards the generator and start adjusting the panels. Slowly, with weak steps, I made my way to the front where Jerome's feet lay. I was so close to him, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him like this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. </p><p>Erin, you can do this. </p><p>Slowly, I craned my neck in his direction, the inescaped tear finally falling off the corner of my eye the instant I saw his lifeless, smiling face. I let my hand drop lifelessly to my side as my feet carried me closer to him. I lifted my other hand and placed it on his forehead, stroking it in soft circles. </p><p>Suddenly, my eyes flew open and a pain shot through the back of my head. My hand flew up to my head and I could feel something wet, warm and sticky between my fingers. Weakly, I turned my head to see what hit me - only to see the smiling face of Dwight Pollard with a metal tool in his hand. Slowly, my vision started clouding and my eyes started getting heavy, the throbbing pain getting worse until I fell forward, right where Jerome's lifeless corpse lay.</p><p>- Jerome's POV - </p><p>It felt exhilarating using that scalpel on the poor cop's throat and letting his lifeless body fall next to the gurney. The first thing I did, the second actually, the first had been killing Mr. Cop here - was look around the place I was at. It looked like a room at a hospital but I wasn't the only one. There was a bed by the window, and a girl, her long black hair matted against the pillow, lay peaceful on it, her chest moving up and down in symphony of her breaths. It was nice to watch.</p><p>It felt as though I had been asleep for a real long time. </p><p>But now was not the time to sit here and stare at her breasts. </p><p>I ran to the desk, but not before grabbing a gun that lay abandoned on one of the tables, crawled under the desk all the while chuckling to myself until I heard footsteps approach the room I was in. But not before having looked at my face, or what was left of it in the mirror. Whoever did that will surely pay but that was something to do later. </p><p>A woman dressed in a lab coat walked into the room and her expressions changed immediately. She looked at the gurney and then at the dead cop next to her. Slowly, I slid out of my hiding place and fixed myself directly behind her, bringing my mouth close to her ear and whispering, "boo!" , and then burst out laughing. </p><p>While I had been hiding underneath that stinking desk, I had tried to think about all that had happened but the only thing that jumped into my mind was Bruce Wayne's baby pink throat. And how badly I wanted to slice through it. Apart from that, nothing. It was all fuzzy, infact it was a giant loop hole. </p><p>It wasn't long before the nervous woman started telling me everything that was going on around me, slowly giving my mind a bridge to cross over the giant loop hole in my mind. Once she ended the story, however, I started clapping my hand dramatically against the gun. </p><p>"Wow..Now that is quiet a story -" I croaked, my voice sounding like a throaty growl, " - you know . Now I know that I've been dead but doesn't that seem kind of crazy to you?"</p><p>"Hey, maybe you're dreaming." She said, squinting her eyes dramatically towards me, "you should try shooting yourself." </p><p>"Huh" I said. </p><p>She liked to play games, I see. But so did I. And this was kind of fun. </p><p>Dramatically, I raised the hand with which I was holding the gun and placed it to my temple, before shrugging and pulling it off again, "Nah! Hey tell me about this cult? They think I'm pretty great and all." I smiled, atleast I tried to, with all the bandages covering my face, she wouldn't be able to see it anyway. </p><p>"They're nothing but a bunch of lunatics and idiots." </p><p>"Lunatics and idiots huh? They're my kind of people." I tried to laugh, only for my laugh to get stuck inside my throat and a really weird sound to come out of my mouth in place of a laugh. Okay, I was really messed up on the inside as well. "Sorry, the head's still fuzzy. I was just reborn. The last year was nothing but darkness, as far as I can see." I slid a little closer to the woman, my gun still in my hand, before talking again. </p><p>"Hey! I know you! Right?" I was getting a little curious. Hey! It was all still new to me, being reborn after being dead for a year. </p><p>"Yup," she answered, looking at me in an uninterested way.</p><p>"Hey, did you and I ever.." I said, thrusting my hips in the air slightly, making a lewd, humping gesture with my hands and the gun, to which she just closed her eyes in disgust and shook her head faintly. "Oh god..no." she said. </p><p>"Why? Gingers not your type?" </p><p> </p><p>That's when it hit the back of my mind like a a prick. </p><p>I reached for her head, grabbing the back of her neck with my hand and then, I grabbed her throat, tugging at it like a hungry ten year old, like she was kfc.</p><p>"You're Jim Gordon's little Twinkie." </p><p>"Easy" she said, making me let go of her.</p><p>"So how's it going between you and Jimbo? You still together or ...?" </p><p>"No!" </p><p>"No!? Oh!!" I said, dramatically. "Well, that's a shame. I really liked you guys." I placed my palm on the desk, leaning my body weight against it, "So, what happened?" I asked. </p><p>He killed my husband, and your girl's brother on my wedding night." She rolled her eyes dramatically. </p><p>I raised an eyebrow, my curiousity piking up again. "What did ya just say? My girl?" </p><p>"Oh right. You don't remember." She pushed herself away from me and I watched her stroll over to the girl that was laying on the bed, checking her IV. "She was your best friend, you guys had a history or something of that sort. Until you killed your mother." </p><p>I looked at her in a funny way, moving my gaze from her to the black haired girl. I couldn't help but frown, if she was my girlfriend, which I highly doubted, for I was more of a one night stand kind of a guy, she was definitely pretty, there was no doubt about that but to land up with a guy like me, she really did make some really fucked up choices. </p><p>"What did she do to land up here?" I asked, still looking at her. </p><p>"Got involved with you, for starters." Lee grinned and grabbed an injection, slowly injecting the girl's arm with it. "Just messing with ya, she is a criminal. Wanted for the murder of your murderer, Theo Galavan." </p><p>"Aww, shucks. She beat me to it?" </p><p>"Which time? It would be the first time she did."</p><p>"Galavan came back to life too?" I groaned, annoyed and she just hummed in a disinterested manner. </p><p>"The first time your crazy girlfriend or friend probably fucked him in his own office and then ripped off the side of his throat with her teeth. It was disgusting. And the second time, it was Penguin and Butch Gilzean who shot him with a bazooka." </p><p>"Wow, colour me...intrigued. But seriously, that bitch is always upstaging me." I walked up to the unconscious girl and placed my fingers on her neck, stroking the side of her neck. Yes, a beauty she definitely was. And a very valuable asset to my future perhaps.</p><p>"Well, I guess I just miss one thing then -" I lifted the gun and aimed it to her face, leaning close to her, "Where is my face?" </p><p> </p><p>- Erin's POV - </p><p>Bumps. </p><p>I could feel the back of my head throbbing and my eyelids felt heavy. I tried to open my eyes and look around but it was as though my eyes had been glued together using gum. </p><p>Finally, after what seemed like a long time, I finally managed to open my eyes and look around, only to realize that I was in the back of a van. </p><p>I sat up straight, my hand flying to the back of my head as the throbbing worsened. That bitch did give me a nice blow though, something he will definitely pay for, once I laid my hands on him. </p><p>Fucking dickwad.</p><p>I, however, had bigger concerns. I was in the back of a freaking van. On top of that, whoever was driving this piece of shit was doing a really shitty job. Just as this thought crossed my mind, the car came to a halt, making my body fly into the surface and hit hard against it due to the impact, making me wince. </p><p>Slowly, I pushed myself upwards until I looked at the back of the driver through the grill in between. It was a cop. </p><p>Great, I had been caught by the freaking GCPD.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ☾17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Jerome's POV - </p><p>I was cackling like a maniac and more like a frog ever since that fucker had messed with my vocal cords.  I had a gun fixed to the back of Lee who was wheeling a wheelchair through the busy hallways of the GCPD, much to everybody's shock. I gave them a smile through my heavily bandaged face - or what was left of it. </p><p>"No one dare stop us. If you do, I'm gonna shoot right through the pretty woman's skull." I grimaced dramatically and placed the tip of the gun against Lee's head, making her swallow the lump forming inside her throat. </p><p>No one dared follow us. Lee brought us out of the precinct through the back door and slid into my hands the keys the police van. </p><p>"Load her in" I motioned to her while I kept standing with the gun fixed to her face. She looked at me with a scowl before making her way to the back of the van. She pushed open the door and walked back to the wheelchair, wheeling it towards the back. Once the wheelchair was fixed directly in front of it, she grabbed Erin's hand while I just stood and watched, enjoying myself. She placed Erin's arm through her neck and lifted her up, her breathing hitching slightly. </p><p>"A little help here?" She croaked and I rolled my eyes dramatically, sliding my arm around Erin's waist and sliding her unconscious body on the floor of the van. I slammed the van door shut and grabbed Lee by her arm, pulling her towards the exit and roughly shoving her inside, but not before slamming the back door shut and bolting it from the outside. With fast steps , I had slid into the drivers seat of the police van and was pulling out onto the road. </p><p>Channel 9.</p><p>- Erin's POV -</p><p>I had been curled up in the corner in the van since the past thirty minutes. I was laying my head on my knees and my arm was wrapped around my calves, holding myself tight. </p><p>With a jerk, I pushed my head open when I heard the sound of a throaty cackle from the outside. Seconds later, the passenger door flung open and a man was pushed into the van who landed right in front of my eyes, his hands tied to his back. I kept looking through the grill that divided the front part of the van from the back with curiousity in my eyes until the strange looking GCPD cop, whose face was covered in gauze, sharply turned to me and our eyes met briefly. </p><p>"Morning sunshine. Uh, Hold on tight, I'm gonna fly this thing!" His throaty voice screamed at me and I immediately scampered about the back of the van like a wingless chicken, looking for something to grab while the cop sped up the van. At the right time, I grabbed something for support, supporting myself as the van started speeding up.</p><p>It didn't take long for me to put the two and two together, and a huge smile erupted across my face. </p><p>My Jerome was back. </p><p>He was finally back. </p><p>And then there were a few questions swimming through my mind.</p><p>What was wrong with his face? Where was his face?  </p><p>Where the hell were we going? </p><p>- Time skip - </p><p>An hour ride later, I finally hopped off the back of the van, feeling energised as ever, now that I knew that Jerome was back. I felt invisible. He made me feel that way. I placed both my hands on my waist dramatically and looked up into the sky for a bit before flicking my glance towards Jerome, who had his back turned towards me . I would have run into his arms and God, did we have a lot to catch up on, but that could wait as he was busy with Dwight and looked very interested. </p><p>He grabbed a struggling Dwight by his arm and pulled him out with a jerk, definitely not a gentle one while I just stood there, surprised , staring at the giant looming silhouette of the abandoned power plant we were at. Jerome saw me from the corner of my eye and his gaze followed mine and a smirk broke out on his lips as he looked at me with excitement. "Like it?" His throaty voice spoke. </p><p>"Very much." I smiled excitedly, only to let my smile disappear and my eyebrows crease into a thin line when my eyes fell on Dwight who was struggling and thrashing against Jerome's grip on his arm, making it difficult for him to have a hold on him. Anger reflected through my eyes and with fast steps , I reached Dwight and smacked him hard against the back of his head with my palm making him freeze on spot and look at me. </p><p>"That's for smacking the back of my head, asshole. And this - " My fisted palm was swift and my blow was strong, the sound of the crack echoing in the air, mixing with the sound of Jerome's loud and screeching cackles. My palm slammed against his nose and face, the impact of it strong enough to knock him off and fall back on the muddy ground. "Ow!" I said dramatically, curling my palm close to myself,before smiling again.</p><p>"Beautiful" Jerome mumbled through his heavily bandaged face and his swollen lips, before making his way closer towards me and pinning me against the police van for good. We stared each other in an odd way, I stared at what had become of him and wondered who had caused it while he was probably struggling with his own demons. He closed the distance between us, placing both his hands on either side of my head, not breaking the eye contact. </p><p>"What are you thinking?" My curiousity got the better of me and I had to know what was going on in that sharp mind of his. </p><p>"Just wondering how long we have, uh, you know, dated?" He shrugged, most nonchalantly before trailing his gaze on my lips for a brief moment and then back at my eyes. </p><p>"We haven't." </p><p>"We haven't?" </p><p>"You don't remember? Anything?" </p><p>"It's all fuzzy.. it's like a giant loop inside my head and I can't seem to create a bridge over it. The only thing I remember is wanting to kill Bruce Wayne , and Theo. Nice way of murdering that asshole by the way." He chuckled, his palm moving from my side and hovering around my face for a bit, until his thumb grazed delicately over my cheek for a bit before he pulled it away. </p><p>"You were the only best friend I ever had. " I hiccuped, only to realize that some stupid tears had probably made their way into my eyes. I watched him curiously as he sighed for a split second, before his expressions changed completely and he shoved me away by grabbing my shoulder and pushing it. </p><p>"Yeah,no. I don't do best friends. And I don't do relationships. I'm glad we didn't date or anything." </p><p>My expressions changed, watching his back turned towards me. I staggered slightly as I moved a step closer towards him, fighting an urge to either hug him hard from behind or just turn him around and slap him. His words had scraped through me like a blade of a knife piercing through my skin. But the truth was, this was how Jerome always had been, he had always been hot for one second and the next second, he was cold as ice. </p><p>"We've gotta move. Are you coming? Oh and just grab the bag of explosives from the back. I really am in need of some good fireworks." Jerome's cold, unemotional voice called out to me, pulling me out of my sadness. I swallowed the lump that was forming inside my throat and blinked multiple times, trying to remove the tears that were clouding into my eyes. With a quick swipe of my arm, I wiped the tears that shot out of my eyes that rolled down my cheek. God, I was so weak. This is what I wanted. I wanted for him to be back but I had no idea this will hurt so much. </p><p>"Yeah, coming." I bit my lip and nodded, making my way to the back of the van and grabbing the bag that contained the explosives and flinging it over my shoulders. I started following Jerome like a little lost lamb, who was dragging an unconscious Dwight using his foot into the abandoned building. </p><p>I was walking quietly behind Jerome who was anything but quiet, he kept grumbling about how this son of a bitch had stolen his face. He even turned around and stopped walking for a split second, tossing towards me the plastic bag that he claimed that he had managed to steal from the cops at Channel 9, the bag that contained his face. I grabbed the bag mid air, looking at it with an almost nauseated expression until I slid it under my arm and we started walking again. </p><p>Once we were inside the building, Jerome dumped Dwight in a corner and I placed the bag on a dust clad table. By that time, Jerome had fixed a chair right in the middle of the room. I grabbed Dwight by his arms while Jerome grabbed his feet and we lifted him up, carrying him over to the chair and dumping him inside of it. We strapped him to the chair so that when he woke up, he won't be able to escape. </p><p>"Now what?" I raised an eyebrow towards Jerome who looked at me and slowly smiled wide. </p><p>"Well, you got, uh, my face?" He asked. </p><p>"Yeah, here you go." I nodded and grabbed the plastic bag that I had been holding under my arm and tossed it over to him. He grabbed it and walked over to the bag containing the explosives, whistling in a playful manner while I just stood there, confused, watching him unzip the bag and pull out a stapler. </p><p>My eyes widened. </p><p>"Jerome, no. God, you should have told me, I would have stitched you up." I looked at him, shaking my head. </p><p>"Oh doll. It's alright. I'm fine! Now come on here and help me staple my face back." He threw out his palm towards me. </p><p>"Alright.." I walked up to him, grabbing his palm. I felt my toes curl slightly and my heart rate probably increased as I felt him tighten his fingers around my palm, his cold fingers brushing against mine. He pulled hard suddenly, making me tumble forward only to land into Jerome's front, my forehead colliding with his chin. "Ah, so clumsy. Death really made me a lot more clumsier around girls than I used to be." He chuckled. </p><p>I could feel that she was on the verge of jumping out, finally. I could hear the ringing of my ears and I could feel my breathing accelerate. My insanity was crying in my mind, she was getting thinner and thinner, as though she hadn't been fed in a long time, making her all the more ferocious and wild, ready to attack, ready to escape.</p><p>I grabbed the stapler and without looking at Jerome's face or his eyes again, I struggled to get his face out of the bag while he held on to my waist, holding me in front of him. I rolled off the gauze and the bandages off his face , much too roughly because I was still boiling inside with anger. I grabbed his face and positioned it correctly over Jerome's raw skin and then curled my fingers around the stapler. </p><p>I didn't even give him a moment to get ready, I pressed against it and gave Jerome's face the first staple , ignoring his sudden twitch of the body and his wincing. "You said around girls. How many girls were you with? Before you died?" I raised an eyebrow, and without flinching used the stapler again. </p><p>"I don't know - lost the count there - Fuck! Give it to me -" He snarled and yanked the stapler off me after I had given his face the third staple. </p><p>"Slut" I spat under my breath and moved away from him, my attention finally having been caught bey Dwight, who had finally started to wake up now. He heard me though and he glared at me with anger in his eyes as he walked over to Dwight as well and started slapping his face with his fingers, trying to wake him him while his eyes were fixed on me. "Says the girl who fucked the man she killed right before killing him." </p><p>"Is that what this is about?! Why do yo care? You've slept with a dozen more girls combined than I did." I yelled at him, my hands placed on my hips. </p><p>He was really starting to get on my nerves.</p><p>Jerome opened his mouth again, the mouth that had been excessively stretched out now, once the face had been attached, but before he could say anything, Dwight's confused and groggy voice reached our ears and we started glaring at him. </p><p>Jerome gave me a warning glare and walked away, placing himself directly in front of Dwight's chair. "So, how's it look?" Jerome said, doing that thing with his hand, circling it towards his stapled up face while Dwight looked on with his eyes wide open. He looked at me apologetically but I gave him a deadly glare, making him immediately look back at Jerome and mumble, "It's good, looks good." </p><p>I stepped away from Jerome and Dwight and started walking around the power plant. I heard Jerome ask Dwight, "You wouldn't lie to me, right, Dwight?" </p><p>"Definitely not." I watched Dwight from afar, shaking his head. Content with Dwight's answer, Jerome let out a throaty chuckle , something which sounded more like he was choking. Suddenly, Dwight spoke again, "Say -" Both, Jerome and I, we were watching Dwight struggle with what to say, until he finally found the right words,"you're not mad , are you?"</p><p>I flicked a glance at Jerome and almost rolled my eyes at how dramatic he was being,as though he was on camera right now. He gave a confused expression to Dwight. "Mad? What could I possibly be mad about,huh?" He asked. </p><p>"You know, the whole cutting off your face thing." Dwight said, his nervousness evident from his voice. </p><p>"Oh, definitely not." Jerome trailed off, while I strolled back towards where both boys were, my arms crossed over my chest. "You brought me back from the dead. What's a cut off face between friends, right?" </p><p>"Right." Dwight nodded, nervously.</p><p>Jerome suddenly lunged forward, smacking Dwight's back with his palm in a friendly manner which I knew was a complete sham. "So, Dwight, right? We are friends now, with you bringing me back to life. You did such a favour for me, it will only be fair if I repay you somehow. So tell me, what's it gonna be, huh?" </p><p>Dwight's eyes widened and he looked at Jerome with a tiny smile against the corner of his lips, "Are you serious?" He turned from him to me and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Oh, yeah." I said, rolling my eyes a little. </p><p>"Go on." Jerome said. </p><p>Dwight looked skeptical for a moment before he spoke again. "Freedom of course, if you don't mind. I want to get out of here." </p><p>"I already know that silly! I am giving you a bonus option." Jerome's stretchy smile widened and his raspy voice reached my ears. </p><p>Dwight sat back slightly as though he was in a deep thinking. Suddenly, his lips widened and he was looking at me. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>Dwight looked at Jerome. </p><p>"I want her." He looked from Jerome to me, his eyes looking at me, boring into mine in an enamoured way. </p><p>Jesus, how dumb could this Dwight be. He really thought Jerome will let him go. And too, he will have me. </p><p>"Ah, mhm." Jerome made a dramatic face by puckering his lips and letting his stretched out jaw relax as much as it was possible. He then turned around and started walking towards the bag containing explosives and I couldn't contain my glee. Although I was still mad at Jerome after our heated argument, I really wanted to see Dwight dead. Jerome, in the meanwhile, started shuffling through the contents of the bag and pulled out what looked like an explosive vest and a camera. </p><p>Dwight saw the jacket too and then realization hit him - Jerome was never going to let him go. He started squirming in the seat, trying to yank his arms free from his binds, making me step closer and dig my nails into his shoulders. "Stop squirming, asshole." I hissed, while Jerome set up the camera directly in front of Dwight. </p><p>"Your answer disappointed me." Jerome chuckled , holding the vest in between his fingers. "I changed my mind. No freedom for you. And I'm definitely not giving her to you." Our eyes met briefly and the stare was like fire. I dug my nails deeper into his shoulders and snarled, "Hands up, Dwight !" Immediately, his arms shot up, partly out of reflex due to my nails digging into his skin and partly due to Jerome grabbing his arm and lifting it in the air. Then, he slid the jacket through his arms and fixed it securely around him .</p><p>"P... Please..don't do this." Dwight begged. </p><p>Jerome ignored Dwight's pleas and walked up to me. He grabbed me by my arm and suddenly pulled me out of the camera's range and I was left standing slightly far away from them both. He leaned closer to me until hot breath was falling against my neck and his raspy voice was floating through my ears, "Listen to me now. You won't come into the camera yet. There is something I'm planning to do. If you ruin it, you'll suffer a fate worse than what Dwight will. I hope that is clear, doll."</p><p>I glared at him for a few seconds before nodding, "Crystal." He smiled and leaned forward, taking me by surprise as his lips met my forehead in a quick peck and he grinned. I kept looking at him, dazed. His next words surprised me even more. </p><p>"No wonder we were best friends, you listen to me and you follow my commands like a good girl." </p><p>"I was your friend, not your slave. I did it out of my own will and not because I had no other option. There's a big difference." I snapped. </p><p>"We have issues and we really need to discuss them like adults." He said, making me scoff. "Huh right. You will have a discussion with me like adults?""Yes, I will. But let's keep that for later, shall we?" I nodded and watched him as he walked towards the camera , bent over it and pressed the record button. </p><p>"Testing, testing.. Am I live?" he began, making goosebumps rise at the back of my neck. "Am I on air? Can you hear me? Ah, screw it. Lets do it." I watched as he leaned directly in front of the camera, his face taking up the entire screen space probably. "Hi! So some of you may know. I died. Oh uh.." I watched on as he parted his stretchy lips and probably tried to say something but all that came out were punctured throaty sounds. "But take it from me, death is dull.. but coming back..that I something. Leave you to dying to give you a whole new perspective on life." He dramatically raise this hand in the air, along with his gaze and suddenly started sprinting towards Dwight, positioning himself just next to him.</p><p>"Officer, you look terrible." He grinned raspily and his hand snaked towards Dwight's head which no w held the GCPD hat that Jerome had earlier been wearing and pulled out a lighter from behind of him, making it look like a magic trick. </p><p>"Tonight, Gotham, in the darkness, there are no rules. So tonight, do what you want. Kill who you want." </p><p> </p><p>His words started echoing through my mind creating a whirlpool inside it. The whirlpool that made my insanity happy. I could see that she was smiling at me now, her weak, frail body didn't look so weak anymore. She caused my heart rate to accelerate and my tongue slid out of my mouth and ran over my upper lip, moistening it seductively. Jerome was making me mad, he was pissing the hell out of me, but right now, his words, hell, everything about him, made the lust and passion burn inside me. </p><p>He flicked the lighter in that instant and lit the end of the explosive that connected to Dwight's vest. "And when morning comes, you shall be...reborn." </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Jerome lunged towards the corner I was standing on and yanked me towards the exit of the room. He chuckled, before the hand that was holding me by my head was removed  and it curled around my hand, his fingers intertwining with mine. "Oh, and Dwight. I don't forgive you for my face."</p><p>Jerome's crazy laughter could be heard as we started running out of the power plant. </p><p>We were gasping and panting for air by the time we had made our way to where the police van was parked. We stopped running and involuntarily, I bent at the waist and placed my hands on my knees as I tried to steady my breathing. I felt Jerome grab my waist from behind, making me stiffen and immediately stand up erect. He pulled me back into him and wrapped his arms around me as we watched the power plant erupt into flames and and the explosion finally happened . </p><p>Gotham City was engulfed in darkness. </p><p>Jerome buried his nose into the back of my head and my heart almost exploded. He then whispered into my ears, "Now. The discussion that was pending between us.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ☾18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slammed the door of the van hard after I had gotten into the passenger seat, a little too hard maybe. In retaliation, however, Jerome huffed in annoyance as he got into the driver side and slammed his door even harder. This was the Jerome I knew, always competing with me. I couldn't help but think about all those times at the circus when we would have an argument, if I yelled at him, he would always yell back two times louder. He was a man now but was still such a baby.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and sat back more comfortably against the back rest and flicked a glance at him. He was looking straight ahead with a broody look on his face, probably lost in thoughts. </p><p>"Now what, you've killed Dwight. Where do you go next?" I asked, awkwardly, trying to break the stinging tension. His palms lifted and he placed them on the steering wheel, gripping it hard. </p><p>"I can't stop dreaming of that pink little throat. Bruce Wayne's throat." He stopped for a bit as though something had hit his mind and sharply turned towards me, his eyes narrowed. "You? What do you mean by you? I thought we were supposed to be ... best friends? It's only fair that you accompany me to pay him a visit too."</p><p>"Of course I'm coming with you Jerome, where else would I be?"  I bit the insides of my cheeks. </p><p>"Probably some other guy you want to fuck and then kill?" He chuckled at me and turned on the ignition. I knew him too well to know that he was really mad at that and this wasn't a joke to him. </p><p>"Jerome, are you going to let that go? Why do you bring up Theo Galavan everytime? I wanted to kill him, I did!" I kept my gaze altered to the road as the van started moving now but Jerome kept the pace slow, his attention focused on me rather than on driving the vehicle. </p><p>"So to kill him, you had to let him into your pants? What was it like though? Banging that old dick? Did he fill you up enough? Was he wide enough for you?" </p><p>"Shut the fuck up Jerome! That's enough!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and slammed the dashboard hard with my palm , making Jerome apply the brakes with a jerk. I was looking at him with a burning hatred in my eyes. No, it wasn't hatred. It was anger. How dare he? And he was looking at me with something much worse. The look I had seen on his face when he used to sneak into my trailer after he had gotten into a fight with his mother.  </p><p>He lunged forward from his waist and grabbed my palm, his grip hard against my wrist. I winced at the roughness of his grip and tried to yank my arm away but his grip was hard. "I remember the way you kissed me when you said goodbye the last time. You wanted nothing to do with me." He said. </p><p>"Oh my god... You.. You fucking remember everything, you've just been pretending all this while . You're just a good liar." I mumbled, looking at him. I just realized that this discussion that Jerome wanted to have was leading us nowhere and everytime he opened his goddamn mouth, I just got angrier. I closed my eyes in the hope to calm myself down and snatched my arm free from his grip, immediately sliding my fingers through my hair and resting my head in my hands. </p><p>"Listen, Jerome. There was no other way to prove my credibility to Theo. He wouldn't have let me in unless I looked credible to him. You out of all the people know that." I whispered,  my red laced eyeballs finally moving from their earlier position and fixing on his greens.</p><p>He pursed his lips together and turned on the ignition again, the van moving moving forward with a jerk. </p><p>"Talk to me." </p><p>"Well, we are going to the Wayne - " He looked at me briefly. </p><p>There he was again, the cold personality. </p><p>"Seriously? You fuck up my mind, you fuck up my mood and now you want me to go get Bruce? You, Jerome Valeska, are unbelievable." I cut him off, looking at him with anger in my eyes.</p><p>"Yet you love me." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>I looked at him in disbelief. I could feel my cheeks heat up and grow a crimson red, but it was more of embarrassment than actually any other feeling.</p><p>He shrugged almost emotionlessly as he took a sharp left turn, making my body fall sidewards and hit his side. His hand flew up to my thigh, the one that was placed on the gears, to hold me steady. </p><p>"I made Lee show me the footage. You said that you loved me." </p><p>All I wanted to do was reach out to him, bury my hands into his beautiful red hair and bring his mouth to my lips. I had grieved for him long enough, I had yearned for him long enough but he was making a fool of my feelings as though they meant nothing. I knew I was still grieving on the inside, I was damaged on the inside and my insanity was waiting to get out but I had to hide it from him because I still remembered what he once said to me - he didn't believe in love. </p><p>"Love doesn't exist." I said, almost inaudibly. </p><p>He stayed quiet for a while and his driving had slowed down, as we were driving through a busy part of the town. I started staring out of the window as this conversation had started getting pretty heated to me. </p><p>"It definitely doesn't." He smirked slightly and looked away, making me turn my head sharply towards him, my eyes doing the talking now as they looked at him waiting for a response. "Which is why it came as a surprise to me that you actually said that on live TV. I mean that was commendable acting. I loved it. I swear you made a lot of broken hearts out there cry for you with that pathetic performance.. Awwwh.." He threw his head back and started cackling like a maniac and suddenly applied the brakes.  </p><p>I looked around, confused and scratched my head as we were practically in the middle of nowhere. </p><p>"Kiss me." </p><p>I looked at him, a frown forming on my forehead. Was he serious? </p><p>"You're fucking out of your mind." I muttered under my breath. </p><p>"Why not? Is it my face? It repulses you? Makes you wanna throw up? Gag? Oh to think I used to be so handsome." </p><p>"You're a fucking cunt, Jerome." I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him towards me hard. I could see his smirk widen through those stretchy lips of his - that still looked edible after all that he had suffered from. I slammed my mouth into his with full force, our bodies colliding into each other like two comets crashing into each other, each one lit on fire. It wasn't a closed mouthed kiss like I used to dream of having with him when we were kids and lived in the circus, when I had never even held his hands. It was raw, open mouthed and almost sexual. I could taste the copper of the blood that had dried up around the edges of his stapled mouth. And I loved it. Our lips fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, meant to be together but yet were so different from each other, you couldn't compare each one and they would never be identical, they would never match. </p><p>I felt his smirk widen as he kept hungrily devouring me, only to finally be the one to break the kiss and yank me away, licking his lips. </p><p>"Look at you, all grown up. But know one thing." He said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're nothing but a nasty little bitch." </p><p>"Jerome-"</p><p>"Mhm hm, you might be a bitch but you are definitely my bitch. You are my property. And you will do what I ask you to do." </p><p>"Oh you're delusional but.." I said, and his eyebrows shot up.</p><p>What would the normal Erin have done in such a situation? Probably make a fuss and slam Jerome's face into the dashboard to teach him a lesson, she was not his property. But the kiss had flipped a switch in me, it had released the monster that I had kept hidden and contained inside of me for long. The kiss had released my insanity completely. </p><p>My smirk grew wide, and I licked my lips dramatically. </p><p>"You're right. I would, gladly." </p><p>Because in a sick, twisted way, Jerome had called me his. </p><p>And I was ready to be his - even if it meant being his bitch, or a toy to play with. </p><p>- Next Scene - </p><p>"Are you serious about this?" Zsasz asked me in disbelief as I climbed up the front steps of the Wayne Manor. "You're just gonna knock on the door and then what? Knock out the butler?" </p><p>"Uh, yeah?" I replied, looking at him and nodding. "Not the knocking out part though , I want to leave that to you." I slid my hand to my back pocket and pulled out a plastic bag that looked more like a blood bag.</p><p>"Seriously, why do you even need that? Who's blood is it?" He questioned as we climbed up the front steps and walked towards the front door. </p><p>"A pig," I chuckled under breath and placed the edge of the bag between my lips, using my teeth to tear it apart. I let the blood soak through the fabric of my outfit and I splashed some blood on my face. "Now just stay there." I pointed towards the back of the pillar, away from the view. </p><p>I reached the front door of the home of the richest boy in Gotham City and rang the doorbell multiple times and suddenly started banging on the door, screaming at the top of my lungs, "HELP ME please!!" Zsasz looked at me with a frown on his face. </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing? That butler will call the cops." He hissed in a whisper from behind the pillar. </p><p>"No he won't. Not before we knock him unconscious." I smirked, letting my blood soaked lips curve into a malicious smirk. </p><p>"He sent you here all alone to do his dirty work? And you agreed? Wow, Erin," he shook his head in disbelief. </p><p>"You don't get it. Think of it this way, he thinks I am talented, and that I can do this without any help," I chimed in happily clapping my hands together until I heard the sound of footsteps approach from the other end. </p><p>"Who the bloody hell is that at the middle of the night? I'm coming!" </p><p>We both looked at each other with a smirk on our faces. I could hear the sound of the unlocking of the door . </p><p>"HELP ME SIR, PLEASE OPEN.. THE DOOR!!" I yelled.</p><p>The door flung open and both Alfred and Bruce, they stepped out, their faces showing horror and worry. They glanced at my condition from top to bottom in a concerned manner without taking a notice at Zsasz who was still hiding in a corner. </p><p>"Oh thank you. Please help me sir, my car just met with an accident right across the street there.." I said, lifting my bloody arm and pointing with my index finger towards the quiet street. </p><p>"Calm down, Miss. Uh, Master Bruce, I think we should call the cops," Alfred turned to look at the young boy while I used my hand to motion to Zsasz to attack. Zsasz, at my command, jumped out of his hiding place and lunged at Alfred, taking both Alfred and Bruce by surprise, his fisted palm colliding with his face, making him fly back with the impact, the back of his head hitting the tiled floor.</p><p>Bruce's eyes went from concerned to scared, widening as if beyond its limits and he started looking around for a weapon.  That's when I jumped forward in an attempt to grab him but little did I know that Bruce was learning how to fight from Alfred. His fisted palm collided with my cheek and the impact threw me off guard, my neck twisting and my body hitting the wall. He took the opportunity and ran inside the house as fast as his feet would carry. </p><p>"This is why I tell you not to be rash about such decisions," that was the last thing that Zsasz said to me before running into the house after Bruce. It took me about a few seconds more to stand back on my feet, my cheek slightly swollen and red due to the punch.</p><p>I will make sure that kid pays for it. He went for my face. </p><p>I started running after him into the house but not without locking the front door from the inside. I went from room to room only to find the rooms quiet and not a hair was out of place. </p><p>I gave up finally trying to search on the ground floor. My eyes fixed on the dwindling staircase and my immediate thought was that they definitely ran upstairs. I took a deep breath and started running up the stairs, the floorboards creaking under the weight of my body as I moved from step to step.</p><p>I was finally on the first floor. I decided to stop running now, in the hopes that Zsasz had already caught that little punk by now. I slid my hands into the pocket of my jeans and started walking towards the door that was in front of me, stopping at the entrance when I saw Zsasz with an angry expression on his face and no sign of Bruce. </p><p>"You lost him?!" </p><p>"Excuse me? You were the one with the brilliant idea to knock through the front door while we could have sneaked through a window," he snarled. </p><p>Angrily, I grabbed the nearest object my hands could lay on without taking a look at it and hurled it towards him. He ducked at the right time and the object, that I now saw clearly, was a glass owl structure that hit the wall behind him but strangely didn't shatter but lay completely intact on the floor. </p><p>"Woah, that thing is sturdy," I hissed under my breath.  </p><p>"You done with the drama? Or you still want to hurl a few other objects at me?" </p><p>"Yeah, I'm done now. Lets split up and find that little bugger. I really don't want to disappoint Jerome." I said, hurriedly exiting the room and taking a right while Zsasz decided to take the left. </p><p>A few minutes later, I finally reached the study. The door was partially open. I pushed it open further and slid through it until I was standing inside the study. I was looking around when my sight fell on the stack of papers kept on the desk. Quickly, I walked up to the desk and grabbed the papers , ready to go through the contents when suddenly, the closet door opened and Bruce jumped out screaming in my direction with a baseball bat in his hand. I turned around around and ducked at the right time when he took a swing at me. He didn't give up and took a second swing at me but this time I blocked the swing with my palm , my fingers curling around the bat as we fought , him trying to make me let go of the bat and me trying to block the blow. </p><p>Bruce decided to distract me by kicking me on my thigh, making me get distracted and he slammed the bat hard against my side. </p><p>“Who sent you? What do you want?!” </p><p>I threw my head back and let out a throaty, low pitched cackle before getting into a fighting stance. I had a swollen cheek and I wasn’t able to stand straight, thanks to the slam of the bat I had just received. </p><p>“Nice place you’ve got here Bruce, do you ,uh, rent? My boyfriend, Jerome Valeska, you know him right? He needs a place to crash.” </p><p>“The only place that you and that boyfriend of yours is going to crash is Arkham Asylum.” </p><p>He suddenly lunged in my direction with the bat raised in his hand but this time, my movements were agile. I arched my body to my left, his aim missing me and the bat crashed against the wooden table , the table lamp crashing to the floor with a creak. That’s when I finally punched Bruce in the jaw, and the impact of my blow was so hard, it was enough for him to fall to the ground and the bat that he was holding lay abandoned. Before he could get up, I jumped on top of him and straddled him, throwing multiple punches across his cheeks and his ribs. I couldn’t stop, he was slowly starting to get unconscious and the skin at my knuckles was covered in blood, both mine as well as his. </p><p>I was about to punch him once again but at the right time, the door flung open and Zsasz ran in, his arms grabbing me by my stomach and lifted me off him, holding me steady as I struggled to get out of his grasp. </p><p>“LEAVE ME!! I WILL KILL THAT LITTLE SHIT!” </p><p>“Stop, Erin!! You’re killing him!! Is that why we were here? To kill him? I thought you fucking wanted him alive!!!” </p><p>On one side, Zsasz was screaming in my head, making my head spin in circles. On the other side, my insanity had thrown her head back and she was laughing at me. She looked happy and finally content. All I could see around me was the colour red and my blood was boiling inside of me. I looked up at Bruce, he was laying in a semi unconscious state in a pool of his own blood. I had ruined his face,  it looked bloody and swollen. It took me a few seconds to finally calm down and fall back into Zsasz’s arms, my head resting against his chest. </p><p>“Something is wrong with me,” I whispered, barely audible, my chest heaving up and down and my breathing rugged and haphazard, “I don’t feel anything. In fact, watching him like that, covered in blood, I feel proud of myself. Look at that, it’s a fucking artwork. And it’s original.” I slammed my fist hard against Zsasz’s chest, making his grip on me loosen. </p><p>“Come on, we gotta hurry along now. Otherwise that butler will wake up and sniff us like a dog.” I casually said, and walked up to Bruce, motioning for Zsasz to pick him up. It was funny how I went from fuming to casual in just seconds. </p><p>Zsasz bent and grabbed his feet while I grabbed his arms and we lifted him up in our arms. We hurried out of the room and we climbed down the stairs until we reached the still unconscious body of the butler. Carefully, I moved my foot from over him followed by the rest of my body and other foot, mumbling to myself, “Damn that was one had blow. He is still down.” </p><p>We managed to reach my car and I flung open the car door, dumping Bruce into the backseat and using a handcuff to cuff his hand to the side of the car, just in case he woke up. I slammed the car door and slid the keys into Zsasz’s hands. “You drive. I need to clean him up before I take him to Jerome.” I slid into the space beside Bruce and tossed open the first aid kit, dabbing some solution onto the cotton swab and started cleaning the blood from his face. </p><p>Once I had cleaned his face, it was easier to see the damage. He had a broken nose probably, and a gash on his lip, he probably had a black eye too. </p><p>Good job ,Erin. </p><p>- Next Scene -</p><p>By the time Zsasz pulled the car over to a halt just outside an old abandoned circus, Bruce started fluttering his eyes open. I leaned over him, my face just above his and I gave him a wide , toothy smile."Wakey wakey rise and shine, it's a new day.." I slurred, rolling my eyes dramatically and smacking my lips together . </p><p>He opened his eyes completely and his expressions immediately changed to frustration. </p><p>"Now hush, I don't like screamers. If you scream and talk too much, I'm going to chop off that sweet little tongue and make sure you don't ever scream again. Is that clear, Bruce?" I cooed. </p><p>"You're insane," he whispered, almost under his breath. </p><p>"What did you just say? Insane? Hmm." I looked at Zsasz, my expressions that of amusement and then I turned back to Bruce, "I am actually glad you noticed. Now come on, we're getting late for our little show." Just then, I pushed open the car door and stepped out, slamming it behind me and then made my way to the other side. I uncuffed Bruce and grabbed him by his arm, yanking him out of the car. Although he struggled, he didn't try to escape because Zsasz had a gun pressed to the back of his skull. </p><p>We entered the circus and I let out a squeel of excitement when I looked around, immediately turning my head towards Bruce who had an expression of sheer horror planted on his face as we looked around ourselves. I smirked when we came across a bunch of Jerome's followers who were tossing balls targeting a couple's head and cackling amongst themselves. There was blood running down the couple's faces and they were crying, begging for their release. Then there was the 'carousel of death', the followers had their guns aimed towards the civilians riding the carousel who were clinging on to the ride for their lives. The instant the carousel will stop, the followers will shoot. Fun game, right?</p><p>"I could stand here and watch this all day, but let's move on, we don't have the time," I mumbled, tightening my grip over Bruce's arm and pulling him deeper into the circus with fast steps. </p><p>We kept walking, pushing through the crowd that kept dwindling left and right aimlessly, laughing and killing casually, until we finally reached a huge , red tent. I ducked and stepped inside, my smile instantly widening when I saw Jerome, now dressed in a white jacket, seated on one of the chairs with a few of his followers, engrossed in a discussion. He stopped talking once his eyes landed on me, and then on Bruce. His smirk widened and he stood up, walking towards us. </p><p>"Ah, hello old friend," he said in his raspy voice. </p><p>"What do you want, Jerome? What is this madness?" </p><p>"Ah, attitude," Jerome chuckled, throwing out his hand towards me. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me next to him, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Teenagers, right?" He looked at me and asked me in a mocking tone. "Oh I remember those days. So many exciting new emotions floating through ya. Wanting to kill everybody you saw. Wanting to rip your girlfriend's clothes apart. Right, Erin?" He had pulled me close, our faces just inches apart from each others, our eyes boring into each others , like pieces of magnet. </p><p>"Oh you mean Violet, right?" I smirked and rolled my eyes, only for a shrill cackle to escape Jerome's throat, his eyes now fixing on Bruce. "Oh she is just jealous. Don't mind her." </p><p>"Why?" Bruce whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke. </p><p>"Well, it's the last thing I remember wanting to do. It's been nagging at me since I woke up." Jerome answered. I watched his fingers vanish into his pockets and he shuffled around his pocket for a bit before pulling out a pocket knife. "The idea of slitting that pretty, pink throat of yours."</p><p> </p><p>I flicked my glance from Jerome to Bruce and then back to Jerome. He was now curiously looking at Zsasz, studying him like a hawk. </p><p>"Who are you? A lover? A flame? You two?" He raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"He's my bodyguard, Jerome." I rolled my eyes, annoyed. </p><p>"Oh wow. My girlfriend has her own bodyguard. I am amazed." Jerome chuckled, and pretended to wipe his imaginary tears with his fingers, his other hand toying with the knife. </p><p>Victor rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, his arms crossing defiantly over his chest, "Erin, I'll be back at the mansion if you need me. Somebody's gotta take care of it or else your boys will destroy it. You know how they can get when drunk." I nodded and made a motion of acknowledgement with my index fingers, pressing myself against Jerome's side who just tightened his grip over my waist. </p><p>"Bruce, let's continue the tour of the place now, shall we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ☾19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jerome kept his fingers laced with mine but his grip on my hand was firm. Bruce was quiet as he quietly followed us and a few of Jerome's followers followed him to ensure that he didn't escape. Just then, we stumbled upon a man who had canisters of paint kept on a table and he was painting the followers' faces. Jerome suddenly let go of my hand and I immediately pulled my hand to my lips, feeling slightly flushed. I pushed Bruce forward, instructing him to paint Bruce's face. </p><p>Once he was done, Jerome leaned closer to his face, analyzing him. "Gotta be honest, Bruce -" he said, throwing out his palm towards me. I was about to lift my hand and place it in his when I realized that he was talking about the pocket knife I was carrying. Embarrassed, I quickly pulled out the knife and slammed it a little too hard into his palm. "You make the world's funniest clown. But.... We can fix that." He said, putting the knife at the corner of Bruce's lips just where he had a gash from where I had hit him hard and started trailing the tip of the knife over his skin, making him shudder involuntarily. But before he could hurt Bruce, he had instead slammed the knife into the gut of the face painter, making him cry in pain. </p><p>"Oh shut up, you big baby." Jerome fake scolded the whimpering man before thrusting his finger into his wound and getting his blood on it. I just looked on, disgusted. That was just so gross. He traced his bloody finger downwards at the edge of Bruce's mouth, giving him an inverted smile or better yet, a sulk. "Let's turn that frown upside down," he cackled like a rooster, making me laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, our cute little party had moved on and we had finally reached the spot which seemed little exciting to me, as it did to Jerome. This game was intriguing - it wasn't everyday you saw a man being dropped into a tank full of deadly piranhas, right ? Jerome grabbed the ball and started tossing it up and down in his hands playfully, making me gaze at him with a little adoration in my eyes. </p><p>"You want to give a try, sweet cheeks?" He chuckled, giving me a wink to which I immediately nodded and ran up to him, letting him slide an arm around my waist as he handed me the ball. He gave me the ball and I was ready to aim it towards the red button that would make the man fall into the tank but Bruce's desperate voice called out. It was clear to me what he was trying to do - he was trying to create a distraction but it clearly hadn't worked so far. </p><p>"Why are you doing this? Erin what's gotten into you? Jerome is insane, I get it but you? People looked up to you. You were the face of the GCPD - " he said, only to be abruptly cut off by me. I knew he was trying to take my mind off the game but I thought I would indulge him for a while. </p><p>"Wait, what did you just say? I would like to correct you Bruce, your entire little speech has some major errors." I snapped, taking a step closer to Bruce only to be pulled back by Jerome into his arms. His arms snaked around me and he pulled my side to his front, his nose running through the side of my hair, letting in my fragrance. I loved it. And it was strange, Jerome being this quiet. Maybe he was enjoying the little outburst Bruce just had. "First, I wasn't the face of the GCPD. I didn't belong there. This is where I belong. With Jerome." </p><p>"No, you think you do but you don't, Erin. Don't you see he is manipulating -" </p><p>"Shut up pretty boy, before I slit your throat and dump you into that tank yourself. I don't like it when someone interrupts me when I talk." I hiss, making Bruce immediately stop talking. "So, where was I. Yes, the second, people look up to me now. They look up to me. Look around you Bruce, these people look up to me. They marvel in how I rid the city of a treacherous, filthy scum who called himself the royalty of Gotham. He would have killed you Bruce. If it wasn't for me." </p><p>"Yeah well, I am proud of you for killing Theo but you kinda did something that wasn't required. The fucking the person you murdered part ," Jerome looked at me, mumbling those words, his eyes dramatically turning innocent. </p><p>"Jesus, move on, Valeska. I'd fuck you too if you want." </p><p>"Mhm, that's better -" he smirked. "Oh give me that ball you're taking too much time." He snatched the ball from my hands and I opened my mouth to protest but he just moved away from me, slightly closer to the tank, eyeing the target in front of him. </p><p>Just then, Bruce's desperate attempt to distract Jerome again reached my ears, making me roll my eyes and glance at him. </p><p>"You both cannot get away with it. You definitely won't." </p><p>"Uh, we already did. Now hush, I need to concentrate." I chuckled when I heard Jerome say that. I placed my index finger on my lips and motioned to Bruce to shut up. But he just ignored me. </p><p>"A few brainwashed maniacs like these cannot keep the city hostage for long," Bruce grimaced, clenching his fists together tight. </p><p>"Well..." Jerome mumbled, flicking his glance to me. A tiny smirk tugged into the edges of my mouth and we both turned towards Bruce at the same time and said, "Duh!" </p><p>"So, what's ... What's the point of doing all this?" </p><p>I groaned loudly, my annoyance clear from my expressions but Jerome was quickly next to me, pulling me close to him and hungrily kissing my jaw. It was his way of telling me to wait, even he understood the act that Bruce was trying to do. I just chuckled and went along with it, at least I was getting Jerome's free public display of affection. I wasn't complaining. </p><p>"The point is, all these people you see around yourself right now, they are robbers, killers, rapists, oh the list could go on. But these people are also those who wash your cars, pour you coffee or take out your trash." Jerome said, letting go of me and walking towards Bruce with the ball still in his hands. "What happened when the lights went out huh? They showed their true faces." </p><p>"That's not true! There are good people in Gotham. People who aren't under your disgusting influence." Bruce said, matter of factly. I rolled my eyes once more and shot out a meaningless laugh before the smile completely washed off my face and I was glaring at him. </p><p>"I was this good person once Bruce. What did it bring me? Only despair. Only hurt. Only fucking depression. And now? Look at me. I'm something. I feel like I am something. I feel important. Like my life matters." </p><p>"She is right. Look, Bruce, look at how happy my doll is. She is the queen of Gotham." Jerome chimed in, giving me a stretchy smile. "You said...good people. Enlighten me. Good people, like who? The sheep who lock their doors and crawl under their beds? Face it, kid. Gotham has no heroes."</p><p> </p><p>"Or, are you? The hero that Gotham do desperately needs?" I puckered my lips into a sadistic smirk and winked at Bruce. He just looked away, unable to meet my gaze. Jerome moved back with the ball towards the tank, ready to aim again and he threw it with force. But Bruce lunged at him, throwing him off guard and shoving him hard, making him miss the button. </p><p> </p><p>"Fowl!! Did you see that?" Jerome looked at me and whined dramatically and I nodded. "He pushed me." </p><p>"You're so boring, Bruce." I smirked, "I wonder if you are able to pick up girls with that kind of attitude. Or wait, does your money and your wallet work well with them?" Bruce stiffened and he clenched his fists, the sound of his knuckles cracking reaching my ears. Suddenly, I lunged for the ball and yanked it off Jerome's hands, throwing it at the target. It happened so quickly that Bruce wasn't able to stop me this time. The ball hit the target and the man fell into the tank, the water exploding into a mass of blood red as the fish started biting into his flesh. </p><p>"NO!!" Bruce screamed and tried to yank himself free from the followers grip but failed. </p><p>"You see that?" Jerome squinted his eyes and he was gleaming, his face looking radiant under the moonlight, even with the ugly staples on it. "My girl has really good hands. I wonder how else she can use those hands, hmm." </p><p>"I can show you if you want.." I smirked and grabbed Jerome by his jacket, almost pulling him towards me. Heat was radiating from my body and I swear Jerome could have felt it. He was looking down at me hungrily but suddenly he pushed me away. "Well we have an audience. And the movie you want to play is adults only. Lets keep it for later, doll." He smirked making me chuckle faintly and nod in agreement. </p><p>Jerome noticed that a few of his stapled had come off. He asked one of his followers to get him a stapler, taking off his hat. I grabbed the stapler and this time, stapled his face a little more gently than the last time. </p><p>"Did that hurt?" Bruce asked. </p><p>"Uh, not much." Jerome said, his expressions giving up nothing. "You try" He grabbed Bruce's wrist and then placed it in front of me. Casually, and without flinching, I placed the stapler on his flesh and stapled into it, making him flinch but he remained undeterred. I stapled again, and much to my amazement, he did not flinch. "Wow, I'm reconsidering my options, looking at you, so brave, so bold. Maybe we should get together sometime, oh wait. I changed my mind." I stapled him yet again but this time Bruce cried out in pain and yelled, "Stop! Stop!" I smirked and let him pull his wrist away, turning towards Jerome. "Shall we move on to the next part of the show now?" "Sure." </p><p>- Next Scene - </p><p>Jerome grabbed the microphone and pulled it closer to his mouth, his other hand locked around my waist and my arms around him. </p><p>"Gather around" Jerome's voice boomed through the tent through the microphone, "the show is about to begin." </p><p>The crowd of followers went wild with cheers and their applause. Jerome raised his hand in the air indicating the crowd to stop cheering and all of them obeyed, except for one unlucky guy - in his own oblivion, he kept jumping and cheering . </p><p>I shook my head as I knew that this was enough to get Jerome mad. He flicked out his gun, aimed it towards the man and shot him dead. I watched as two of the followers took his body away. </p><p>"So! I think we can all agree that tonight was a rousing success. We brought this miserable city to its knees." Jerome said before jumping on top of a small stage and throwing out his hand towards me . I placed my hand in his and he yanked me up with him. "You guys have been the best cult of fanatics, which a Messiah like myself and my Queen, Erin cannot thank in words." He looked at me briefly and I smiled at him, warmly before turning back to the crowds as he spoke, "I give you.." We both turned towards the drapes at our back with our arms outstretched towards it but much to my annoyance, the drapes didn't pull apart. The two followers who had been given the task of doing that were busy talking and laughing amongst themselves. I pursed my lips together and glared at them. I grabbed the gun from Jerome's hand and shot the two, watching them fall to the ground, their bodies still twitching from the aftershocks. </p><p>"Some of these guys are just so imbecile." I huffed and jumped off the stage to make my way to the drapes. I pulled the drapes apart and moved out of the way, right in time as a man wheeled out a large movable pole with Bruce Wayne tied to it. </p><p>"We give you the climax of our festivities -" Jerome's booming voice echoed through the tent, submerged amidst the sound of the loud cheering of the followers." The Billionaire, the Prince of Gotham, Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuce Waaaaaaaaayne!" The boy looked around helplessly as the crowd cheered on. </p><p>Jerome hopped off the stage and made his way closer to the pole. "So what do you say Bruce? Should we end the night with a ..bang? Or better yet...a boom?" he cackled. As if on cue, two followers started walking towards us pushing a giant cannon which was fixed directly in front of the pole, aiming right towards Bruce. I gasped in awe and watched as Jerome smirked and walked away from where Bruce and I were standing to get the cannon ball. </p><p>Bruce took the chance to try to convince me. </p><p>"Erin, listen to me. If you put an end to this madness, I would make sure that no harm comes to you. I would pay off the GCPD to lay off you - " Bruce whispered, only to be cut off by me. </p><p>"Woah, what happened to the hero of Gotham City? It fizzled out? The hero of Gotham city would never let it's criminals walk free. You know what, Bruce, convincing me won't work because this is where I voluntarily choose to be. I'm a Falcone. Do you know what that means? " I replied. </p><p>He shook his head and glared at me. </p><p>"The name is like a protective shield around me. No one will mess with me, knowing that I am the daughter of Carmine Falcone and the girlfriend of Jerome Valeska.." I smirked. I opened my mouth to speak again, but Jerome was back next to my side and looking at us curiously. </p><p>"What you guys talking about?" </p><p>"Uh, nothing. I just wanted to know exactly how many 0s does he associate his bank account to be in." I smirked and rolled my eyes, my attention being captured by two followers who walked up to us holding a bucket full of knifes and a bucket full of nails. Jerome made his way to the cannon and dumped the ball inside, walking back up to me as he inspected the buckets. He pulled out one of the knives from the bucket and raised it face level in front of me, it's shining blade glistening in my eye. "Death by a thousand knives. How very poetic." I said I am amused way before bending down and going through the contents of the second bucket. </p><p>"Oh it's perfect." I chuckled and Jerome dumped the knives and the nails into the cannon. He then turned towards me and smiled evilly before taking my hand and stepping towards the crowd to address them. He said, "Alright folks, this is very important. Please, you better try this at home. Preferably, on a family member." </p><p>"One that you hate the most." I added. Just when I said that, I felt arms grip my hips tight and someone lift me a little higher. I pushed my foot on the other side of the cannon and sat down comfortably on top of it. Within no time, Jerome was on top of the cannon too. </p><p>Lucky freaking cannon. </p><p>Suddenly, our attention was pulled towards the sound of gun shots ricocheting from the circus premises. My head shot up instinctively towards the direction the sounds had come from and groaned in annoyance before I heard Jerome's throaty voice. "Detective Gordon, just in time...for the big finish." </p><p>"GCPD! Nobody move!!" Jim Gordon yelled, followed by Harvey Bullock and also Alfred Pennyworth, his forehead adorned with a blackening bruise where he had been hit by Zsasz, as they weaved their way through the shrieking crowds. </p><p>Jerome instantly hopped off the cannon and threw his arms out towards me. I jumped and landed on my feet right in his arms, holding him by his shoulders for support. He eyed me and leaned forward slightly, his mouth brushing against my ear as he whispered, "I have matches in my back pocket. You know what to do." His voice lingered through my ears, making my senses heighten as his strong, musky and metallic fragrance invaded my nostrils. I nodded and slid my palm into his back pocket and pulled out a match box, immediately lighting the end of the cannon. Once done, he grabbed my palm with a force and yanked me towards the tents, I almost fell. Soon, we found ourselves running away while the crowds jumped on the officers, fighting them and luckily buying us some time. </p><p>"We should leave. Bruce is definitely going to die." I said, panting as we ran.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna make sure that little shit dies. Then only I will leave, Erin." Jerome mumbled. </p><p>Just then, an explosion happened, and we both jumped over a higher spot to see for ourselves but much to our annoyance, the pole was empty and Bruce was missing. </p><p>"See this is why I wanted to make sure.." Jerome snapped in an irritated voice and I nodded. </p><p>Jerome kept his grip on my palm tight as we approached the House of Mirrors. "Damn." I gasped and looked around at the multiple reflections of Jerome and I, all around us. This was surely giving me a headache. Luckily, I was distracted from my incoming sickness by Jerome's throaty voice, "Oh Brucieee...Come on out" Jerome had his gun ready in his free hand while I slid my palm into my back pocket and pulled out my own revolver. </p><p> </p><p>"The show is ruined Bruce, no thanks to you. The least you can do is have some decency to show yourself and let us have the desert." I fake huffed, glancing from mirror to mirror. </p><p>Suddenly, my eyes widened when I saw Bruce's reflection suddenly appear in all the mirrors around us. </p><p>"I didn't come here to hide." </p><p>Jerome shot at one of the mirrors and it crashed on the floor, breaking into tiny shards. </p><p> </p><p>"I wanted you to follow me. You did. Infact, you both did." </p><p>Suddenly, he jumped out in front of us, his face burning with confidence and fury. </p><p>"You are going to pay for your actions, Jerome.. Erin." </p><p>This time, I cocked my gun and shot at the direction he was in but just at the right time, he managed to run off again, leaving behind nothing but his reflections in the mirrors. </p><p>"I have to tell ya -" Jerome chuckled between his words, " - this is way more fun that what I was expecting." I felt Jerome let go of my hand and he started walking deeper. I just stood there, feeling slightly left out when Jerome's words hit me like a knife, making me feel a little dejected and jealous. </p><p>"We make a good team, you and I." </p><p>I was supposed to be your team, not Bruce. </p><p>I could not look at Jerome's physical form now, only his reflections in the mirror. Suddenly, I heard Bruce talking. "You killed Alfred." Jerome heard him too because instantly , he shot, another mirror crashing into bits. "Oh, is that what this is about?" Jerome's dramatic voice reached me, and I just yawned, watching them. "Are all rich kids this close with their butlers?" </p><p>I found myself getting distracted suddenly. I thought I saw something, or someone, looking at me. I started walking towards the exit of the house of mirrors, my fingers clutching my gun tightly in my hand. I knew Jerome could handle Bruce alone and he did not need me. </p><p>Once I was outside, I fixed myself against the edge and peeped outside, only to realize that Jim and Harvey were still stuck fighting with the followers. I sneaked out and started making my way towards the large tent with red stripes on it. I could see that someone was standing there in a dark corner, looking at me, wanting me to approach. My curiousity and instincts got the better of me. </p><p>When I had reached very close, I watched the man dressed in black discreetly disappear into the tents. I cocked my gun in my hand and raising it in front of me, ducked and stepped into the tent, looking around. Frowning, I craned my neck to my side when I didn't see anyone. </p><p>I slowly took a backward step but before I could take another step, I heard someone standing just directly behind me. Slowly, I turned back towards him and before I could even completely turn around, a hard blow came across my face, making me fly back and fall into the plastic chairs with a clatter. </p><p>A few seconds later, groaning in pain, I sat up supporting my body on my elbows, struggling to get back up on my feet when the mysterious man lunged at me again, this time pinning me down to the floor as he placed both his feet on either side of me and sat down on my thighs, straddling me. </p><p>"Who are you?" I almost choked and gasped, struggling to push him off me, frantically looking around for my gun that I had probably dropped. </p><p>Just then, the mysterious stranger pulled off his hood and I gasped in shock, when a half burnt face came to my view. </p><p>"You and your red headed boyfriend forgot about me. I thought I would remind you that I haven't forgotten about you yet. And neither do I plan to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ☾20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harvey?” </p><p>I weakly sat up, my body resting against the back of my elbow while he straddled my thighs. His cold palm latched itself to my face, his fingers grazing against my sweat drenched face, trying to remove the strands of hair that were sticking to my face. His good side had a faint smirk on his lips. Our eyes were battling against each other but strangely, I couldn’t get my body to move. His palm abruptly dropped from the side of my face and he grabbed my throat, suddenly squeezing my throat so tight that my eyes started bobbing out. I started throbbing and thrusting my feet trying to make him let me go, my fingers trying to gauge out his eyeballs. </p><p>A gun shot went off somewhere outside, momentarily distracting Harvey, making him slightly loosen his grip over my throat. I was fast. I used that split second to tighten my hands on his hand that was on my throat and shove it off, headbutting him so that he went dizzy for a few seconds, buying me enough time to push him off me and get back up to my feet. </p><p>I looked around myself, scanning for anything that I could use as a makeshift weapon but much to my dismay, the tent was practically empty. Harvey was back on his feet now and he was ready to charge at me like a bull, his eyes hateful and penetrative, dripping with anger as he glared at me. </p><p>"Holding me responsible for something I never wanted to happen will never make you feel any better." I mumbled, " I refuse to take charge of Jerome's actions. What he did to you was horrible, Harvey, but I had no part in it." </p><p>"Funny, you are saying this right now, so casually, so easily," he took a step closer to me and as a reflex, I took a step back, my throat parched and my heart hammering against my chest, as he continued speaking, "He did it for you. And now, you are with him. If you really cared shit about me, you wouldn't be following him around like a lovesick puppy." </p><p>I could feel my lips twitch slightly . I crossed my arms over my chest, inhaling slowly, and my left eyebrow shot up, a smirk grazing over my face. "Harvey, I'm sorry, but you are right, I don't care shit about you. I don't care shit about everyone." </p><p>"Well, you're right. You definitely don't care about anyone. You're nothing but a narcissistic little bitch." His voice echoed through the room, making my head jerk towards the direction of the back of the tent. His figure was slowly walking towards me, surrounded in darkness, but I could see a glint of something shiny , something metallic in his hand.</p><p>He finally stepped into my view, and I saw that he was holding a knife. My palms slid against my jeans, looking for my gun but I realized that I was unarmed, I might have dropped it somewhere. My mind had frozen and I had no idea what to do. I looked from Harvey to the exit of the tent and then back to Harvey. I could feel a bead of sweat trickle down my temple and disappear in through the neck of my tee shirt, and the hair on my back of my head were standing erect, goosebumps all over my body. </p><p>He lunged at me suddenly, the blade of the knife penetrating into my skin as he stabbed me right in my stomach. It was all so sudden that I barely had the chance to register that I had been stabbed. My mouth fell open and I looked down at the shiny blade latched into me. </p><p>I looked back up with my hazy eyes only to see him smirking at me and licking his lips. </p><p>It felt as though the time had stopped. It was eerily quiet, so quiet that I could hear the erratic thumping of my own heart and my heavy breathing. Outside the tent, I could hear the sounds of commotion. I tried to concentrate on anything but the stinging pain.  </p><p>Abruptly , Harvey pulled out the knife and slid it into his pocket, giving me a slight push as he fled out of the tent, not bothering to look back. </p><p>I pressed my palm hard against the blood soaked shirt, keeping the wound from bleeding out any further as I stepped out of the tent myself. Outside, most of our followers were engaged in fighting off the GCPD so it was easy to sneak through the crowds, keeping my head ducked lower as I started fishing my way towards the House of Mirrors, hoping to find Jerome.  </p><p>I reached the front entrance of the House of Mirrors, and slowly, I slid in, without being noticed by anyone. Strangely enough, there was nobody inside. I could see that the place had been damaged, there was glass scattered all over and there were droplets of blood on most of the mirrors that were still intact. </p><p>"Jerome?!" I cried out, scratching the side of my head, tears filling up my eyes now. I was confused, I had no idea what I just saw. I looked down at my feet, realising that I wasn't standing straight, I was trembling like a branch trying to shed its leaves. I fell on my knees and still shaking violently, I started looking down at my palms,  that were covered in blood. It wasn't a stain, or a patch of blood, it was as though I had dipped my hands into a bucket full of blood. </p><p>It didn't take long after that for my vision to get blurry. I blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake, but I could feel my lips getting colder, my body getting colder. I could feel myself slowly falling to my right, my body hitting the ground with a noise. </p><p>"I have no idea how long I was out for after that," I bit my lip, a fake smile spread out on my lips as I arched my body slightly forward and glared into Jim Gordon's eyes. </p><p>"You were out for almost five days, Erin," Jim let out an inaudible sigh, his hands on his hips, as he flicked a glance at his partner Harvey and kept looking at him. It was one of those moments when Jim talked to him just by using his eyes, being in the GCPD for a long time, I was well versed with this. </p><p>"It's okay Jimbo, say what you have to say to me. Blackgate Penitentiary, right? Is that where I'm going to be shipped now?" I raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Jim shook his head and he walked up to the empty chair in front of me in this interrogation room and slid into it, keeping his posture erect as he looked into my eyes, probably searching for any ounce of humanity left inside me. </p><p>"What?" I raised an eyebrow again, and Jim only shrugged. </p><p>"Nothing, just looking for the old Erin, the Erin that fought for what is right. The righteous Erin Samuels," he sighed , his eyes falling down to the table for a bit before he fixed it back on me. </p><p>"Old Erin is dead, Jim. She aint ever coming back. She was weak and stupid, hell, she couldn't even protect the man she liked." </p><p>"Erin, there's hope -" </p><p>I cut him off abruptly. </p><p>"There isn't any hope. Don't think that there's a rainbow waiting to emerge into my life and change it back to how it used to be. That will never happen." </p><p>Jim cleared his throat and I watched as he scribbled something into the file in front of him before he shut the file and finally stood up. </p><p>"For the murder of Mayor Theo Galavan, and for the murder of Carl Skater, you should be sent to Blackgate. Life imprisonment should suffice for you but - " I watched him exchange glances with Harvey and he let out a sigh before continuing, "Any amateur can figure out that you aren't mentally stable." </p><p>"I am not crazy, insanity is nothing but a notion that stuck up people like you have created to stigmatize people who dare stand up for themselves." </p><p>"You're schizophrenic, Erin," Harvey slammed his palm on the table in front of me and I immediately cowered backwards, staring at him. </p><p>"What did you just say?" I narrowed my eyes at him. </p><p>"We were there, when you stabbed yourself at the circus, just because Jerome was caught and we saved Bruce." Jim explained, making me squint my head slightly and look around, confused. </p><p>"Harvey Dent is under lock up. He wasn't at the Circus." </p><p>"You're kidding me right?  He fucking stabbed me."</p><p>"He did not" I could see that Jim was starting to lose his patience, I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, I was sure about my side of the story. </p><p>That's when Jim started to speak up. </p><p>"We were on our way to the House of Mirrors when we saw you sneak out of the front , looking around, nervously. I motioned to Harvey to follow you which he did. He followed you as you sneaked into a tent that was empty and started talking to yourself. You were talking to yourself, saying things like - I don't care shit about you. You even called yourself a narcissistic bitch. Within minutes, you were out of the tent while Harvey crept against the shadows, keeping an eye on you until his eyes fell on the knife you were holding... You saw me yanking Jerome by his cuffed hand towards the GCPD vehicle and that's when you two locked eyes and before anyone could stop you, you had thrusted that knife into your stomach, screaming." </p><p>Jim did not give me a moment to respond, neither did I want to. I was too shocked to respond. Did I really try to kill myself? No. Definitely not. Harvey Dent tried to kill me.</p><p>I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Jim call out to one of the officers and point towards me, "Call Arkham and ask them to send in a transporter van. And get her ready to be send off to Arkham." While Jim was busy giving instructions to the cop,  Harvey turned to look at me and smiled a fake smile, "I hope you have fun at the asylum with your crazy boyfriend, Erin."  Jim cleared his throat at Harvey's crude remark and muttered barely audible, "We have decided to send you off to Arkham so that you can get the required treatment and still serve your time." </p><p>I rolled my eyes and chuckled dryly, "Oh please Jim, you just want to throw me into the loony bin because nobody really cares about them anyway. But don't worry Jim, we will meet again. And it won't be at Arkham." </p><p>Next Scene</p><p>I think that this was probably the first time I had seen Arkham Asylum this close. It was exquisite, not to say that it wasn't creepy, it was like those buildings that you see in horror movies, with bats and eagles circling around it, you can hear the cackling of the crows, large barbed wires that ran around the perimeter of the building. The windows looked dirty and the walls were a dull shade of grey. </p><p>The grip of the the guard tightened against my arm and he roughly pushed me and asked me to move. Rolling my eyes, I started walking into the building that would be my home for the next few months. </p><p>We walked up to a stout woman hunched up on a desk, scribbling something on a piece of paper. The guard cleared his throat and she forced herself to look up, pushing her glasses over the bridge of her nose. </p><p>"Inmate name?" She peeked through the gap between her glasses and her eyes , eyeing me with suspicion. </p><p>"Erin Samuels" the guard retorted. </p><p>"It's Erin Falcone" I smirked and she nodded, immediately glancing at her register and then back up at me. </p><p>"Take her right there for her mugshot," I heard the woman say right before I was yanked off again by my arm and taken into a small glass room and placed in front of a wall that had stripes painted on to it with the height mentioned on each stripe. I was handed a board that had my name mentioned on it. This was interesting. I chuckled playfully and confidently placed the placard to my chest, smiling evilly into the camera as a blinding flash took over the glass room and it was gone. </p><p>The guard was back. He grabbed the placard from my hand and he cuffed my hand to his again before walking back towards the woman at the reception.</p><p>By the time we reached her desk, she had already laid out a dirty looking stripped uniform with the tag C152 on its breast pocket. </p><p>"She'll be in block C."</p><p>It was only later that I would find out that block C was the block where they housed the most dangerous and the craziest of the inmates they had. </p><p>I huffed in annoyance as I had started getting impatient now. I just wanted to see Jerome, ever since Harvey had told me that we were going to be together in here, I couldn't wait to meet him. </p><p>I groaned inwardly as we walked down the scary hallways, swimming through the screams, lunatic laughter and shouting of the inmates until we were finally standing outside cell C152. What surprised me a little was that these cells were slightly more complex to break out from. While the other cells just had iron bars, this one had a strong, metallic door with a small glass window on it. </p><p>The guard unlocked the door with his stash of keys and threw open the cell door. Reflexively, I covered my nose as a stale smell of urine and dirt wafted through the air. I groaned and almost gagged as I was pushed into the cell, with my uniform. </p><p>The cell was dinghy and it was dark, especially during the night, the only light source being that of the moonlight that was creeping in through a small break in the heavily crated window. Through what little light there was in the room, I could see a tiny bed by one corner and a dirty toilet by one side.</p><p>Disgusting. </p><p>I would have wallowed further in my misery but the sound of the guard banging on my metal door stopped me. "Get dressed! Or you'll miss dinner!"</p><p>Dinner. </p><p>Hurriedly, I grabbed the horrid smelling uniform, wondering how long it had been since this had been washed. It was a striped shirt, it's fabric almost faded and a matching striped skirt which was baggy and covered me till slightly below my knees. I pulled off the shirt I had been wearing and threw my arms through the uniform, pulling it over my head and down my torso, repeating the same process with my jeans until I was dressed in the baggy skirt. </p><p>I was practically starving by the time I had changed. I hurried to the door and banged on it, signalling the guard to take me wherever it was that the inmates were served their dinner. And then there was the probability of running into Jerome. </p><p>"Will all the, uh, inmates be there?" I batted my eyelashes dramatically and threw open my eyes as wide as I could, trying to make a cute puppy dog face. The guard smirked playfully and I saw him rake his eyes at me, scanning me top to bottom, his gaze lingering at my chest for a few seconds longer before he fixed it back at my face, "Yep" </p><p>I smirked and started walking with the guard through the dinghy hallway until the sounds of the inmates started getting louder to a point that I wanted to stuff cotton swabs into my ears. It was like being stuck in hell. </p><p>The recreation room was finally in sight. This was the room where all the inmates were gathered together for some recreation time, that's what the lady at the admin desk had told me. I could see that a queue had already formed for dinner and although my stomach was growling, my mouth contorted into a weird face when I saw the woman dressed in white drop what looked like vomit in the shape of a lump into the female inmate's plate. </p><p>"The fuck? They want us to eat that shit?" I muttered to myself in disbelief. Unfortunately, the guard was still standing next to me and he heard what I had to say. </p><p>"Or else you can choose to starve yourself in here." </p><p>I gave him a death glare, and he stopped talking but I could see the edges of his lips curve into a grin. He tilted his body slightly so that he was closer to me. I could feel the side of his arm brush against mine as he started whispering into my ear, "Well, I could try to get you sandwiches and stuff like that." </p><p>"You could?" I raised an eyebrow but understood the minute I saw him smirking at me. </p><p>"Yes baby, I could" </p><p>"I'm not your baby, dickwad. Don't you know? I'm a Criminally Insane Inmate and I killed the Mayor of this city?" I hissed through gritted teeth and pursed lips. </p><p>He shrugged nonchalantly but the smirk was no longer there. </p><p>"That's how I'm going to bite into your neck and rip off your arteries." I smirked. </p><p>"Bitch" was the last thing I heard before the guard was walking away after having shoved me into the recreation room and locking it behind me. </p><p>Almost twenty minutes later, holding my tray in my hand, I squinted my eyes as I start looking around for the only person I wanted to be with. With each face I saw, my frown just kept getting wider. Where the hell was Jerome? </p><p>It was as if he had heard me pinning for him. I heard his throaty voice somewhere behind me, making my heart leap out in glee as I turned around, holding the tray tight in between my fingers. However, the sight was enough to wash the smile off my face. Jerome was sat on one of the tables, his feet resting on the bench, wearing a stripped uniform but with suspenders on it. He looked just the same, but the staples had been replaced by neatly done stitches. But that wasn't what was piercing into me like a needle, it was the fact that he was sitting in a pool of female inmates as he was talking, one of the inmates leaning against his thigh and his arm wrapped around her waist as he talked to the lot. </p><p>I closed my eyes and flicked them open again, my hands that was holding the tray trembling due to anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ☾21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☾</p><p>All hell broke loose then. </p><p>And, the hunger was forgotten. </p><p>I turned my tray of food upside down, letting the blob of whatever this shit was, dropping it right across the floor with a plop. I skimmed over it gracefully, but at the same time,my eyes had a fire in them. </p><p>With brisk steps, I approached Jerome and his little band of strumpets. The girl, who was talking to Jerome with her hand over his thigh, she was oblivious of the fact that I was standing directly behind her. </p><p>Jerome shifted his eyes towards me and a smirk crossed his lips. </p><p>I knew this look, he was so enjoying this.</p><p>I grabbed the girl by her ponytail and pulled her towards me. She yelped in surprise but before she could react, I had thrown her to the floor. </p><p>"You bitch.." That was the last thing I heard her say before I slammed the empty tray hard into her face, splintering her nose. She groaned in pain, coughing and choking on her own blood that was now oozing out fervently from her bloody nose and curled into a foetal position, screaming at the top of her lungs. </p><p>I turned towards a blonde haired girl, who looked at me with fear in her eyes, one by one skimming my gaze from one girl to another. </p><p>"Does anyone else want to taste something other than the shit they been feeding you out here? Huh? Your own blood??!!! If not then you better stay away from my man!" I screamed, my chest heaving up and down as I breathed in fast, shallow breaths. Slowly, one by one, the girls started backing away and I was left alone in that corner with a very much amused looking Jerome Valeska. </p><p>"I might have broken that bitch's nose for you, Valeska, but I want to remind you that I am not the kind of a woman that will accuse another woman for stealing her man but will easily let the man get off the hinges that easily." I grabbed him roughly by his suspenders and pulled him roughly towards me, his front colliding with mine hard. I let my lips part and my tongue trailed out through that opening, moistening my lower lip as I stared hungrily at Jerome.  </p><p>"Your wild side excites me. I gotta say." He said, his throaty, messed up vocal cords noise which sounded shrill when spoken directly in the ear. </p><p>Suddenly, I headbutted him hard and he fell back from the impact of my hit, his butt landing on the table behind him. At first, he appeared to be shocked but within seconds, he started cackling, looking at everyone who were now watching us. It was funny how we were fighting each other to death and not one person from the staff or the guards had stopped us. It was as though they wanted us to kill each other inside. </p><p>"Ah, I see, my little vulture chick has finally grown its wings and is ready to soar through the sky." He rubbed his hands together in a dramatic way and spat the blood out of his mouth while all the other inmates now encircled around us and started hooting for a fight. </p><p>"How dare you?" I growled and lunged at him, jumping on him with force, locking my feet behind him as I lodged myself on his waist. His hands wrapped around my waist and he chuckled and winked at me, "You really want to do this in front of them all? I'm all game but it is definitely more fun if we do it in private." </p><p>"Oh no, Valeska, this will be done right here. And I really want to show them who's the boss." With that, I punched Jerome hard in the face and he staggered backwards, losing his balance and falling to the ground with me on top of him, this saving my fall. The back of his head hit the floor hard and he winced in pain, but the arrogant smirk was still on his bloody face, he was still grinning at me as though something was really funny. </p><p>I stepped up to my feet and turned away from Jerome, glaring at the inmates with fire in my eyes. </p><p>"Listen to this, you loonies! Arkham belongs to me now. But I will give you the time to choose whose side you want to be on. Me or this dead weight over here." I turned around with my finger pointing towards Jerome on the floor but much to my annoyance, he wasn't there anymore. </p><p>"Where did he go?" I yelled and yanked my head upwards, looking around myself. </p><p>I turned back abruptly and my body flew back, a sudden, stinging pain radiating through my nose. I landed in a heap where Jerome was laying a few seconds back and I stared at my assaulter who was cackling like a maniac, hovering over me. I weakly brought my fingers and touched my nose, immediately wincing as a taste of metal invaded my taste buds. My nose was definitely broken. </p><p>He knelt down next to me and his fingers latched itself to my hair with which he yanked my head upwards roughly and mumbled, "You don't have the flair to be a leader yet, dollface. But I gotta say, that really turned me on." He leant closer to me so that his lips were directly on my ears and he said in a seductive, throaty voice only for my ears, "I'm definitely gonna be thinking of you tonight." </p><p>Abruptly, he thrust my head against the floor and started cackling again. I could see hazy silhouettes of inmates flocking around me now. One of them bent next to me and I heard his familiar voice, "Erin! What are you doing?!!" </p><p>"Cobblepot?" I raised an eyebrow and managed to sit up on my elbows, my nose an the back of my head still ringing in pain. </p><p>"Don't ask me how I landed up here. It's a long story. But that was a great speech by the way. I really don't like that boy, but seriously, I thought you guys were together or something." </p><p>"Yeah, not anymore. He can't seem to take his hands off females who aren't me." I frowned and wrapped my arm around Oswald's shoulder as he lifted me up and we walked to one of the empty benches in the back of the recreational room. </p><p>"I like that you know your self worth." He hummed and sat down next to me, tapping the surface of the table with his palms. </p><p>I relaxed slightly, letting my sore body take a break while Oswald Cobblepot sat next to me, his fingers nervously toying with each other. </p><p>"I side with you, just so you know." </p><p>"Gee, thanks, that makes it what? Two is to fifty maybe?" My eyes; full of venom, fixed on him. He was back in the center, and girls, and guys had started flocking around him, listening to his shrill cackles. It wasn't as though I was alone. A few of the lunatics had made up their way to me by now, fixing themselves by the wall, or down on the floor, gazing at me with awe.</p><p>"They'll come around. Especially when they know who runs the joint here." </p><p>My face snapped in his direction, and my eyes narrowed at him in a dangerous way. My hands felt itchy; as though it had been ages I had beaten the shit out of someone although it wasn't even good fifteen minutes back.</p><p>"Come on, Erin. You're a Falcone, and you can basically get anything you want in here. I'm sure in a few days, you'll have your own home theater in your cell." </p><p>I wanted to snort at Penguin's words. A home theater? Who even wanted to stay at this shit place so long? Not me. But he was right, though. I could make use of my connections and soon, get the fuck out of here.</p><p>It was all because of her. And now, she lay dormant, basking on the fact that Jerome had managed to break me, almost. My insanity. She was silent now; asleep, not even stirring. </p><p>☾☾☾</p><p>A week was what it took for me to wrap a certain few people around my finger. Seven days. But these seven days felt like hell; the cell I was kept in stank like it, and the bed groaned unbearably every time I even sat on it. I slept less and less, often laying awake in bed at night, staring at the ceiling, listening to the voices erupting from the cell next to me. </p><p>Jerome Valeska's cell.</p><p>It wasn't as though I was foolish, and I didn't know. But I chose not to ignore, perhaps. </p><p>So when a giggle of a girl came to hit me from the cell next door, I rolled my eyes, ignoring the brutal, stabbing pain in my chest and turned the other side, stuffing the pillow over my ears to block out the sounds. </p><p>The bed groaned the minute my bare feet touched the rock solid ground. I could see the hazy silhouette of one of the night duty guards at the cell door. Dragging myself, I walked up to the gate, and waited until he unlocked the door for me, holding a bag. </p><p>"Here you go, Samuels." He roughly handed me the bag, almost making me drop it as it was too heavy. </p><p>"Woah, where are your manners?" I snapped, fluttering my lashes. </p><p>Finally sitting down by the edge of my bed, I unzipped the bag. The first thing my fingers ran over was the fabric of my clothes. Finally. Atleast I could wear something decent. Atleast when no one was looking, like perhaps night time. Underneath the layers of clothes, there were rolls of cash that made me quirk up my brows. </p><p>I pulled out one stash and tossed it to the guard, who was waiting by the window, watching me. </p><p>His face lit up like a Christmas tree, or maybe I imagined that. </p><p>"Is there anything else for the night?" He asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper. </p><p>I shook my head at first, but then, I coiled my lips into a smirk. </p><p>"I'd like to meet my friend." My insanity had ways of treachery that it often used; innocence in her eyes was one of it. </p><p>"You know I can't do that right ? I might as well let you walk out of here free." The man shook his head.</p><p>I sat back, counting in the back of my mind as my fingers toyed with the lighter for a few seconds until I had a slender joint pressed to my lips. </p><p>"Come on now, do they pay you that much to follow all their rules?" </p><p>As expected, a grunt followed my words and the next thing I knew, I was being led out of my cell by my arm towards my friend's cell, E-155. </p><p>As we walked closer towards Oswald Cobblepot's cell, I could hear his voice, screaming like a true loony. Was he really gone? Was all I could think, as I watched the guard bang on his door in an attempt to get him to shut up. </p><p>"Ozzie? What's with the screaming eh mate?" I was pushed into the cell, the door slamming shut behind me.</p><p>"Is that a joint?" </p><p>"Mhmm, it sure is." </p><p>"Give me that." </p><p>It was hilarious; watching Penguin flap around the room, trying to chase you around. I was just having fun, but finally, I gave up and handed him the joint, plopping back on his bed, placing my hand underneath the back of my head. </p><p>"I've been thinking Oz." </p><p>Oswald brought the lighter to the end of the joint, flicking the lighter against it. A smell of weed wafted through the air and I relished in it, propping myself up and throwing out my hand towards him. </p><p>"And what have you been thinking about?" </p><p>To be fair, I had been thinking of a hell lot of things. I was cooking up a masterplan to get the fuck out of this place. And then, I was thinking of what a scandal it would be to ride Jerome Valeska dry; with everyone watching us. Ah, won't it be fun?</p><p>It was as if the devil heard my thoughts. </p><p>"Hey buddy." </p><p>That erotic, low throaty voice was back. </p><p>Needless to say, exhilarating. I felt like I was a caged animal though, adrenaline gushing through my veins, my senses hieghtened. </p><p>"DO NOT TALK TO ME." Oswald dramatically looked up towards the ceiling, assuming that the voice was coming from the duct on the ceiling, but I knew, it wasn't from the ducts, but from the grill on the side. He could also probably watch my legs from in there. So I did what I did best, letting my bare legs spread out in front of me, letting them glisten under the pale lighting of the room. </p><p>"I get it pal. This place is full of loonies." </p><p>I rolled my eyes, listening to him speak. </p><p>"I just thought we could help each other." </p><p>That's when Oswald's eyes fell on the duct next to the chair in a corner and he gasped, waddling over to the duct and kneeling down in front of it. He parted his lips and was ready to say something when I stood up, and walked up to Oswald. </p><p>"Oswald doesn't need your help, you know?" </p><p>Intentionally, I pressed myself close the iron grills, placing my fingers on it to hold it. Jerome's face was inches apart, and I could feel him breathe, his warm peppermint breath falling on me. </p><p>"Maybe you do then, doll." And then, he started cackling. </p><p>His fingers latched on to mine, the ones with which I was holding the grill. Teasingly, he ran his fingers over my skin, and I couldn't help lick my lips in an anticipation. </p><p>"And how is it that you can help me?" </p><p>"I'd tell you if you came a little closer." </p><p>I watched him lick his lips, or what was left of them anyway, his knuckles cracking as he looked at me, his orbs reflecting through the panel in the grill. He was rock hard in his cotton pants, I could feel it. I leaned forward, pressing my forehead against the grill, when Jerome's tongue slid in through the grill and circled my lips over lightly. </p><p>"Doll, you're killing me." </p><p>There went that throaty chuckle again. And owing to the weed that swam through my blood, it felt ten times more hot than it normally would have. I wouldn't lie if I say that he was killing me too. </p><p>As Jerome undressed me through those grills, and I imagined slowly going down on him, there was a sudden bang on the door, causing me to groan and pull back abruptly. </p><p>"Come on Samuels, it's time to go back home." </p><p>I barely had the time to protest, or even flip my mind to stop it from racing when I felt the guard grab me by my arm and yank me up to my feet. I turned towards Oswald, and then looked down at the grill, I could see him watching me through it, probably touching himself, the way I would have wanted to feel him in my palm. </p><p>☾</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ☾22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I eyed my newly manicured nails; they were a shade of hot pink; a little gift from Zsasz perhaps as I was dragged through the hallway towards the pathetic little place they called the recreational room. I had been at the Arkham Asylum for more than two weeks now and yet, I didn’t understand why was this room called the Recreation room, it didn’t make sense to me. There was nothing recreational about it. </p>
<p>The doors were pushed open and I was pushed inside, the heads momentarily turning in my direction when I almost tumbled inside but regained my balance when Oswald caught me. Maybe Ozzie had a little crush, something he wasn’t really telling me. It was cute. Watching him all flustered up at times; his cheeks red like blood and his lips all puckered up like he was drawing in his breaths. </p>
<p>But the point was, how was I supposed to look at Oswald, when I could see the ginger's eyes fixed on me. It surprised me when I saw him at the back of the recreational room, without his merry band of harlots around him, like they usually were. He was sat on a stool, laying back casually, his back resting against the table with his elbows on it. His legs were spread out in front of him, manspreading, like men called it these days. And boy, did he look hot sitting like that. </p>
<p>I found myself weakening in my resolve. My decision of pretending that Jerome Valeska didn't mean anything to me was slowly melting away. First, the tryst at Oswald's cell, now this. This sexual tension was slowly ruining me, making me crazy. Well I was crazy, ask the insanity hiding in the back of my mind, but this was just another level of crazy. </p>
<p>"Samuels" </p>
<p>Way to ruin a great timing.</p>
<p>My head snapped towards the source of the voice. I saw a guard leaning by the door, holding a straightjacket in his hand. </p>
<p>"Oh, am I leaving?" I asked, dramatically. </p>
<p>"Nope," he replied, in a bored way, sliding the straightjacket through my arms as I raised them. "You're up next to see Dr. Alexander." </p>
<p>"Boring." </p>
<p>"Move" I was almost pushed forward, causing my steps to tumble slightly, but I regained my balance and started chuckling, fishing my way through the bunch of loonies. They took me down a hall, a hall that was staff only, and I realized that ever since I was here at Arkham since more than two weeks, this was the first time I was meeting the doctor. </p>
<p>"Wait here," the guard mumbled in a bored tone, as we stood outside a metallic grey door. I curiously watched the guard go in, a few words and then he came back out, grabbing me by by arm and pulling me in. </p>
<p>The first thing I noticed was how extremely bright the room was. It was annoying. It was so bright; she was getting annoyed and restless. It won't be long before she clawed her way out. The room was much cleaner than most of the other rooms in this asylum combined; the mahogany racks of the cabinet that stocked piles of books made my curiousity pike. And then, my eyes fell on the family photo. It was a man, with thick framed glasses, sandy blonde hair and a light moustache with his family. </p>
<p>"Miss Samuels." </p>
<p>I gave him a wicked glare. Why was it hard for them to call me by my real name? </p>
<p>"It'll be Miss Falcone for you, doc." </p>
<p>I noticed the way the doctor's lips twitched. It wasn't as if I was clueless about men, and their cocks. It was ninety percent of the times they used their cocks to think, and not their minds. And today was one such scenario; I could see the way this man was looking at me. </p>
<p>"I'm Dr. Sharon Alexander, I'm the lead psychologist around here." He sat back more comfortably against his leather chair, his neck propped up on his elbow, a pen in his fingers; his eyes fixed on me, studying me.</p>
<p>"I've been here for more than two weeks, doc, and if you really are the lead psychologist around here, why is it that you're meeting me now? Isn't that weird huh?" The last few words dramatically rolled out of my lips, as though I was speaking to myself and not to him. </p>
<p>He smiled, taking off the cap of the pen, scribbling something into his notebook. He then looked up, parting his lips and moistened his lower lip.</p>
<p>"I access the patient first, notice their behaviour." </p>
<p>"So, doc. What did ya notice about me, you know?" I crossed my arms over my chest, giving him a lopsided smirk. </p>
<p>"You're impatient, you're jealous, you are reckless. You do things in the spur of a moment, you don't analyse the pros and cons-" </p>
<p>"Come on doc, what's the fun in that huh?" My voice grew warm, teasing even.   Again, I saw him scribble something into his notepad before flicking a glance at me. </p>
<p>"Well, I think that'll be enough." </p>
<p>"Naw, that's it? I thought we'll do this for longer?" </p>
<p>I was licking my lips now. This man seated in front of me wasn't half as good looking as Jerome but he wasn't bad. Atleast, he was a medium for me to escape this shit hole. </p>
<p>I was going to escape; and I was going to do it before Jerome did, so I could prove it to him, how I was way better than him.</p>
<p>The doctor seemed to be following the hints I was throwing him. I saw him as he arched his body forward, speaking to me in a low voice, "I'll see you next week now." </p>
<p>"Very well, doc." I placed my index finger on the doctor's back of the palm that he was resting on the table, teasingly running it over his flesh for a bit before pulling my hand back away. The door opened then and the guard walked in. As if on cue, I stood up and felt him grab me by my arm and nudge me to walk out of the doctor's room. </p>
<p>☾☾☾</p>
<p>The next day was like a usual day, except, it changed my perspective on so many things, the primary one being, how I loved the life I had, how I loved being mortal, and coming so close to death, how it made me want to survive. </p>
<p>I was whistling to myself lightly as I sat in the back of the recreational room, my eyes fixed on the window. From the window, I could see the garden, and I could see how green the grass looked out there, only we only got to go out on Sundays.</p>
<p>As I kept my gaze trained out there, I saw a flash of auburn hair. It was. A quick glimpse. Like somebody had rushed past me, making it difficult for me to figure out who that person is. As curious was the best adjective that could describe me, I slowly stood up and walked up to the window, looking out through the dirty glass until I saw him standing there. </p>
<p>I still don't understand how he managed to have that effect on me. The minute my eyes fell on him, my throat felt parched and I felt like I was drowning in a sea of invisible water, choking. </p>
<p>I could see that he was grimacing at me, his frown shifting to a bitter smirk every now and then. And then, he was directly looking into my eyes with his half burnt face. </p>
<p>Harvey Dent.</p>
<p>I immediately stepped away from the window, my hands placed on the ledge; holding myself up for support. I could feel a bead of sweat trickle down my temple and vanish into my cotton shirt. My breathing was fast, and my head throbbed with a newly found headache. </p>
<p>It's okay, he is not real. He is not real.</p>
<p>I knew it was perhaps my mind playing games with me. Isn't this what Jim had told me? I saw things that weren't real. She made me believe things that were not real.</p>
<p>"Boo." </p>
<p>I screamed so loud at that eerie whisper in my ear, that all the heads turned in my direction for a bit. Needless to say, my face turned redder than a beetroot as I glared at the cocky ginger leaning casually by the wall watching me from his green moss like orbs.</p>
<p>"For fucks sake, Valeska, you don't creep up on me like this," I muttered under my breath. It was more like a grumble as my thoughts were still running through a whirlwind and I couldn't get Harvey Dent out of the back of my head. </p>
<p>"Ah, toots, I thought you looked lonely, and you needed some company." He chortled, through his lips almost pressed together but I could see the arrogant smug smirk on them which made me scowl at him. </p>
<p>"I don't need your company, out of all the freaking loonies in here, why do I get you?" </p>
<p>"Nawh, don't say that, people in here say I'm the best company they could get, ya know? I'm charming, funny and not to mention, devilishly handsome." He winked playfully at me, his hand reaching out and grabbing my arm hard. I was sure I would have his finger marks on my skin later, the grip was so hard. He pulled me closer so I was barely an inch away from him. </p>
<p>He smelled nice; nicer than most of the loonies in here, and I wondered what he did that he smelled so good. </p>
<p>"Dream along, ginger." I whispered, teasingly, drawing out my tongue as I moistened my lower lip, Harvey Dent already forgotten. </p>
<p>"Well, look how far you've come, and for who?" </p>
<p>He knew the answer to that, and who was I to deny when I knew it was true all along? Every word of it. If I thought back on it now, this was all because of him, and for him. Right from the start. </p>
<p>"Where is she Jerome? That blonde little bitch that hovers around you like a fly?" </p>
<p>Jerome smirked, his grip not loosening over my arm as he looked me in the eye, and almost winked. </p>
<p>"Do I smell something burning? I think I do." </p>
<p>"Fuck off, will ya?" You groaned in annoyance, pulling your arm out of his grip as you turned away and started walking away, only for him to call your name and making your feet stop moving. You stood there, with your back turned towards him, your arms draped over your chest and you could hear his footsteps getting closer until he was standing directly behind you, breathing into your ears. </p>
<p>"How about you and me explore this mad house a little? You know there's a kitchen in here, for the staff, it'll have all the good food." </p>
<p>It was your turn to smirk now and you did. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you'll know. You've been in here so many times now, I'm beginning to forget." </p>
<p>You ran your hand through your hair, that had now been cropped short, ever since you had been thrown into this shitty place. Straightening what was left on your head, you started walking away, yet at the same time, you managed to say, "what's the meeting point?"</p>
<p>☾☾☾</p>
<p>"Do they have something to drink in here?" My head snapped towards Jerome, who was carelessly lounging over a comfortable black couch in the staff kitchen, munching on potato chips, unbothered by the shrill noise the potato chip wrapper was causing. </p>
<p>"Mhm, ya. Top shelve, to the right, take your pick." </p>
<p>Giving him a cocky smirk, I followed the directions and walked up to a bland white cabinet. I stepped up on my toes, pulling the cabinet open, until my eyes fell on the bottles of all sorts of alcohol stocked inside. I let out a happy chortle; that didn't go unnoticed by Jerome as I heard him crumple the empty wrapper and toss it around, getting to his feet as he dragged himself towards me.</p>
<p>I pulled out a bottle of Irish Whiskey, clasping my fingers tight against the bottle of the neck. I could now feel Jerome's warm breath on the back of my neck, causing ripples to erupt in my body. </p>
<p>"Hm, nice choice, Jerome approves." </p>
<p>I dramatically rolled my eyes at his words and started shuffling through the contents of the drawer to look for drinking glasses but before I could do that, Jerome had already snatched the bottle from my clutches and was breaking off the cap of the bottle. </p>
<p>"Why look for a proper way when we can do this the unconventional way, eh?" I chuckled and gave up on my hunt for the glasses, watching from the corner of my round framed glasses, as Jerome flicked the tip of the bottle to his lips, chugging down a mouthful of it before he swung the bottle over to me. </p>
<p>I took the bottle, swinging it to my dry, chapped lips that had been neglected for way too long now. But what did you expect when you were stuck at a place like this ? I took in a mouthful of the whiskey, savouring and relishing it's exotic taste on my taste buds before swallowing it, feeling it gushing down my throat until it settled into the pit of my stomach. I then raised an eyebrow at Jerome, as I found him looking at me, probably in his thoughts.</p>
<p>"What's up Jerome?" </p>
<p>"Nah, just thinking." </p>
<p>"Of what? Of how you want to bend me over that cabinet-" I didn't realize how hard I was biting my lip until Jerome flicked his thumb teasingly over my lower lip and swabbed the blood off it. He even slid his finger into his mouth, tasting the bitter metallic blood. </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's one of the things." He grinned for a split second but suddenly, a serious expression took over him and his eyes almost darkened mysteriously. </p>
<p>"Need to get out, kill that little piece of shit, can't do it when I'm fucking stuck in here, now can I?" I could see his lips press into a firm line now and I knew he was frustrated. </p>
<p>"I would tell you J, that you should leave this escape planning in my hands but knowing you, you don't like it when someone gets ahead of you, don't you?" </p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow; giving me a look that looked like death. </p>
<p>"You're planning something." </p>
<p>I nodded, bringing the bottle up to my lips and taking a sip before handing it back to him. I could now feel my mind start to swim, although I was still in my complete senses but it felt like time was slowing down for me. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I've got it all sorted out at the back of my mind. Tell me Jerome, won't it be fun when we get out of Arkham declared sane?"</p>
<p>I curled my lips into a lopsided smirk and snatched the bottle from his lips even before he had taken a sip, quickly downing the entire contents of it. </p>
<p>"Now you want to do it conventionally? Where's the fun in that, Erin?" Jerome rolled his eyes in a dramatic way and stepped away slightly, bending so he was almost bowing in a dramatic manner, "Imagine getting out of Arkham after having caused a chaos, ya know? I would rather do that." However, he suddenly, abruptly stopped speaking, and gave me a slow, smug smirk. It was as though a devilish idea had crept into the back of his mind. </p>
<p>"Are you up for a challenge?" He kept looking at me with the look that only meant mischief. </p>
<p>"Come on, I know you're dying to prove something to me, spill it out." I replied, in a rather bored tone. </p>
<p>"Let's see who escapes first, and who escapes in a more dramatic way. After all, in the end, it's all stagecraft." </p>
<p>I smiled and stepped close to him, slowly placing my palm on his cheek and stroking it in a teasing manner. In retaliation, Jerome growled at me, but it was more of a needy growl as I replied, "Are you prepared to lose to me?" </p>
<p>"You know who I am, toots. And not to be cocky or anything, I don't think you can win." </p>
<p>With that, Jerome's hands flew to my hips as he almost pushed me to the cabinet, his lips smashed against mine. He devoured my lips, his hungry kisses thrown at me in a full blow. I parted my lips to take a breath, only to wrap my arms around him and hop over the cabinet, locking my feet behind him. </p>
<p>Things escalated tremendously after then, and Jerome really did bend me over the cabinet and fucked me until we were bone dry, and high.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>